


Love Me

by Hyorean



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Forced Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 51,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyorean/pseuds/Hyorean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jung Yunho, your all around hardworking and kind man. Life's not easy for him but his light never fades. When he finally got an expensive job in one of Korea's biggest Company, SM GROUP, All he can do is smile and thank god. As an SM employee he needs to stay at the SM apartment building like all other SM employees. But what if when Yunho thinks his troubled life is about to change, life gives him another great slap.... like pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

"Is this your new place Yunho-ah?"

"Apartment number 13, yes this is it"

Siwon helps his friend move his stuff as Yunho unlock the apartment's door, the moment Yunho enters his new place it feels like his whole life will change. This apartment is not just in any apartment building, its a special place where only the employees from SM group lives at. Now Yunho is a part of that family, though he hasn't ofically been introduced yet but that'll happen in a few hours more. By the way this apartment is sweet, just a perfect place for a single man to live at. Siwon whistles of awe as soon as he layed his eyes on this quiet luxurious place.

"you'll be living here?"

"yeah..."

"huh, so your hard work finally payed of"

That sentence made Yunho feel nostalgic, just thinking of the hard time he went through just to get this well paid job. _'Mom, dad... I'm on top at last...'_

 

"say, Yun we should trash this place once in a while"

"No Siwon, i have to be take care of this place, but for now lets venture around first"

 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

 

"Well, look who's home"

This middle aged woman says sarcastically to her son, she's prepared to see the usual emo boy that she calls her son but today the emo boy isn't that emo. In fact he's having this smirk, that is close enough to a smile so its kind of good news.

"hm... did your house got an owner now?"

"yeah..."

"there's no use though, you're too picky of your victim, this one must not reach your conditions too right?"

"No mom, this time he actually did"

The middle aged woman got two shocks at a time, one, someone freaking did reached her son's conditions, two, that person is a he.

"Changmin, you know males can't breed"

"but i'm an incubus mom, i can make anyone pregnant"


	2. Good night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho starts to realize his company.

  
“Good morning, I’m Jung Yunho, Mr. Kim Heechul’s new secretary, please be good to me!”  
  
The freshman bows to his new work mates and his boss who’s watching him. First day of work and Yunho is in the process of introducing himself, he’s finally working in the big shot SM group, it always have been his dream to be here. Getting the position as Kim Heechul’s secretary is good enough for him. The 30 floored building is as expected to be very luxurious, The other employees are friendly plus they get free latte here. The only part Yunho hates is his boss’s office is on the 30th floor. But he’ll cope with that, as long as he’s under the SM group he’ll cope with anything.  
  
The elevator plays that relaxing music that would annoy others except for Yunho as he goes up to the 30th floor. To start his duty as a secretary. The door opens with a ding. A sudden dark sullen feeling is shading Yunho, but he chose to ignore it. Yunho enters the 30thfloor, starting line that he didn't know will change his life. This whole floor is only for his boss’s office, looks like its Yunho’s office too now. Yunho is still sight seeing the place he’ll be comingback and forth to starting today. He passed an empty table as he walk towards the boss’s office, that must be where he will be, the thought about Yunho getting his dream job made this fine handsome man smile. He knocks on the door before he carefully open it to see his boss is already there expecting his presence.  
  
“oh, Jung Yunho, right?”  
  
“Y-yes, I’m Jung Yunho, nice to meet you sir”  
  
“You too. I’ve seen your report card, seems like you are very suitable for this job. Oh, welcome to SM group by the way”  
  
Yunho nod to his new boss. That welcome must be one of the best welcome he's given today. Besides that, this boss, Kim Heechul, is very handsome Yunho must say. He got a good judge for people, especially the ones he’ll be seeing every day.  
  
“So Yunho-shii, you can start your work by bringing me a cup of coffee”  
  
“Yes Mr.Kim!”  
  
Yunho bowed first before he left the man’s office to get him what he wants. Looks like Yunho’s adventure as an SM employee is starting now, it excites him as much as it excites another person. A person who's not exactly a person, though he's always watching that specific one.

 

____________

  
  
Lunch break is on in SM group. Employees are given time to relax and enjoy some food while chat with each other to know what’s this and what’s that. The same goes for Yunho. He is just in the middle of saving his documents when his boss walked out of his office. Yunho noticed him and bowed, that is until Kim Heechul halted his steps.  
  
“ Yunho-shii, would you like to go lunch with me?”  
  
“M-me sir? S-sure, but I don’t think other employees would like that though…”  
  
“its okay since its your first day, come on”  
  
“O-okay Mr. Kim , sir”  
  
“Oh, and just call me Heechul by the way”  
  
Yunho nod to his boss’s statement. He got replied with a smile of approval, Heechul took the lead to the elevator, gesturing Yunho to come in with him, as his loyal secretary Yunho does follows though he doesn’t really like the idea of other employees having gossips about him on his first day. But his boss is being nice to him so that might solve everything later on.  
  
As expected, People are staring at Heechul and Yunho, why wont they stare when Yunho andHeechul are the only pair that consist a lower positioned worker and a boss. Yunho’s air become tense that mixed with that obvious feeling of uncomfartableness. He can predict what kind of imagination the other has, for example Yunho and Jaejoong has something between them and that’s how Yunho got the job, but the reality is Yunho got it with his own hardwork. Yunho hates it if that kind of thing ever come in anyone’s mind. First comes first though, he must do what his boss wants and that is what he’s doing now.Heechul chose a variety of food to his tray, from veggies down to things such as yogurt. The man has a quiet taste meanwhile Yunho just made himself a simple lunch where there’s some veggie, meat and a fruit to balance it all.  
  
“Hey! New kid, lets eat together!”  
  
A man from a table that is surrounded by other friendly looking employees call for Yunho. It lifted his heart up with soft flowers knowing no one really misunderstood him and Heechul, yet. That is before Heechul came in the scene and took Yunho by the arm.  
  
“He’s thankful for inviting Donghae-shii, but we will eat together this afternoon if you don’t mind”  
  
“Oh… okay…”  
  
Heechul sinisterly smiled before he drags Yunho to a table that got his name printed all over it. It’s a fairly small table, Yunho guess this is where only Heechul eats, gladly its big enough for two people.  
  
“Lets eat”  
  
Jaejoong says as he starts to dig in his food, Yunho too is trying to look over his shyness and other people’s stares to eat. He can’t though. Heechul is a nice man, but he’s been too nice to Yunho. Even earlier when they are working, Yunho had caught his boss staring at him before he smiles and get back to his work. Awkwardness is running in circles between them, Even Heechul feel but he somehow has imunity to still smile naturally at these condition, then Heechul tries to strike a conversation.  
  
“So Yunho, how’s your place?”  
  
“um… its very nice”  
  
“really? Say, I wonder what is your apartment number?”  
  
“its 13 sir-…I mean, Heechul-shii”  
  
“hm, looks like you’re warming up with me, keep up the good job”  
  
Heechul smiled again to Yunho, but this smile looks more sincere unlike the one he shone to others, that smiel look so fake. Yunho admits, he kind of likes Heechul’s smile, he should really smile more, but the stress from work would likely to reduce that chances. Still if Yunho can, he would like to make Heechul smile more. This isn’t as bad he thought too.

 

_________

 

  
“Until next time Yunho”  
  
“Ye… you too Heechul-shii”  
  
Another smile was shone to Yunho after the last one 6 hours ago. Its 6 in the evening, the sun is setting, workers are ready to end their day. This new secretary yawns and stretches his numb limbs, he did his best on his first day almost overwork himself too, Heechul's schedule is no joke. All he needs is a good night’s sleep the handsome man recons.  Some papers are packed in Yunho’s bag to be done at home, there’s a good chance Yunho wont be doing anything tonight though, he’s far too tired. He only plan to do is eat, shower and sleep.

  
  
Eat, shower, sleep, my ass, that will not happen. Not tonight, how can that happen when a bunch of strangers are already dancing randomly in Yunho’s apartment following the rhythm of the music. Of course Yunho knows who to search for, who else doing’s is this except for Siwon. The exhausted man bangs his room door open, the bang sound of course is no match for the booming music, Yunho’s just lucky the walls are sound proof, he is not ready to take complaints from neighbours. He entered his room where yes he found Siwon half drunk on his bed. He can tell the party didn’t go on for that long yet. That is bad news.  
  
“Siwon! What did I say about trashing the house? Besides its not even night yet!”  
  
“calm down Yun, the party just started you still can join!”  
  
“No! I’m  exhausted. The last thing I want is a party! Now shoo you go with those unknown people!”  
  
“Don’t be so cranky, let us enjoy this house warming party! Whoo!”  
  
With that Siwon runs to the living room where the party animals are. Yunho almost fainted, almost, instead he decided to do a more reasonable thing that is shower. Good thing the shower is a bit more quiet, with his head hanged low, Yunho strips. Starting from his shirt, he then turned on the warm shower first before he starts unzipping the fly of his pants. The night must be cold cause the shower is starting to fill up with warm fog. As soon as Yunho’s pants are off him he can feel something strange. Like someone is watching him. He checked the door and its still locked. In complete nude, this man ignore the feeling thinking its only his imagination then resumes his relaxing bath. Water starts to wet Yunho’s hair that flows down to his fairly feminine face, continues lower to his body until the water reached his pelvic area and legs. In matter of minutes Yunho’s whole body is wet with water.Tension on his body untangles, he squirts some soapy liquid on his palm before he starts rubbing all over his body.

Yunho can still feel it,

the feeling where there’s something is watching him.

Again he tried to ignore it and put more soap to clean his pelvic area. His hand is on his limped member spreading soap over it. Somehow Yunho got that feeling stronger as he rubs his member, like someone is looking closely tothe action he’s doing, its creeping this human. This time he really went to see if the door is opened or something, unfortunately its in well locked condition. Confusing Yunho more. Yunho's not prone sudden attention , he rinse quickly from top to toe, in a minute Yunho is already turning the shower off.

He goes to the sink just to face a fogged up mirror, Yunho just simply wipe it with a nearby towel just enough to see his face. He feels ridiculous when he saw his face sweating and is in total fear. He’s alone, that’s a fact, there’s nothing to be scared about. Calming himself down with a deep breath, he continues to spread some toothpaste on his brush ready to make his pearly whites fresh. That is before he feels something graze his member.  
  
“Who’s there?!”  
  
The man turned around in a flash trying to catch whatever it is. But again fail to see anything. He decided tonight is a weird night and he should rest , he hurries his teeth brushing and face washing then exits the strange bathroom. Luckily no one else is bothersome enough to enter Yunho’s bedroom again, they all just slump it up in the living room, making it slightly easier for Yunho. With only a towel on, Yunho went to lock his room just in case a drunkard come in later when he’s snoozing. He changed the almost nude outfit to a much more comfortable pajamas, in another second Yunho is already buried under his warm blanket and is ready to go to dreamland.

  
  
The music from that not so invitable party on the other side of the wall changed to a pretty slow music, its pretty sexual too. Yunho, who was nicely asleep a second ago has his eyes opened wide. He can’t move. Only his eyeballs are moveable but its no use when everything is so dark around him, he cant see a single thing. Only black. That doesn’t stop his body from feeling despite his unablity to move, he can clearly feel something is above him. Something heavy, something humansized, something naughty. Suddenly Yunho can feel that ‘something’ touch his face. Not just touch it actually, that ‘something’ is caressing his face.  
  
“Stop…”  
  
Yunho could only say much in such a paralyzed condition. It went lower, whatever it is, to Yunho’s colar. Breeze run along Yunho naked skin, how can he not realize he was naked all this time. Now he can feel two of the ‘something’s’ touch. One lingering on his colar and another lower on his right thigh. It both didn’t just merely touch, they are rubbing him, squeezing and pinching at moments. Practically, Yunho is being molested by ‘something’ he doesn’t know.  
  
“stop, please…”  
  
Yunho got to the point where he’s begging for freedom. But its not working as Yunho feel something soft like a pair of lips on his neck. Nips and bites are how it treats Yunho’s neck. Yunho’s sure one of the bites were good enough to make a hickey. Then it got licked, the spot where a mark should be created got licked. Helpless, Yunho release a small moan like whine. Somehow he can feel that ‘something’ smirk in satisfaction.  
  
“did that felt good?”  
  
A hoarse, deep and sexy voice whispered in Yunho’s ear shell. The voice sounds much better with the company of timid slow music from Yoochun’s party. But that’s just as much as delicate Yunho can take, seconds after ‘something’ asked Yunho that he fell in a K.O. Losing to whatever is violating his body. That though is a good sign for the other party. His victim can feel his existence. This body was made for him. The soft curves, those strong legs , they just suit the incubus like a ring and a finger. This creature can feel lust burn in him, making his private throb just wanting to slam into that virgin hole.

_'Patience...'_

Changmin told himself. He stop his touches, but eyes still feasting freely on that naked body below him. He lowers to give Yunho one last long lick, from his jaw up to his cheek. Changmin with lots of effort successfully resist that man, though he did jerk himself off pouring cum on that handsome sleeping face. He smirks again, treasuring his baby one last time.

"Sex this good should be enojoyed by both, don't you agree princess?"

Just like that, he vanished into the night.


	3. He got that 'Something'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho meets a stranger in one night, who seemed to be 'Something' too.

Yunho is sweating not just on his face but all over his body. His eyes are concentrated on the face mirror in front of him. His breathing is unsteady and heavy. With a shaking finger, Yunho poked the white substance drying on his face. It sticked on his finger creating a gooie line. That just disgust this man. Almost in a flash Yunho splashed his face with water repeteadly, but he can never feel clean. Which creep did this to him, he might even layed his junk on Yunho's pretty lips. With that idea came in mind, Yunho quickly grabbed his toothbrush squirt some toothpaste on, due to his rush he squirted a bit too much but that's less than a concern now.  
He brushed all of his mouth, even his lips turned red from all those hard bristels. Nonetheless Yunho still feel like crap. He's disgusted beyond words, whoever did this will suffer extreme hatred from this fairly pretty lad. Now that Yunho thought about it, who did this? Must be one of Siwon's party animals. Yunho, with a fiery heart, heads for the living room.  
As he turns his room door's knob there's a sound of a clank.  
Oh yeah.  
Yunho locked the room last night. 

-~-~-~-~-

Yunho is blessed because today is actually the weekends, he have time to recover from this sudden (disgusting) events he encountered. And even try to think what is actually happening here. He did an investigation with Siwon's party animals last night, turns up they don't have aloholic beverages last night so everyone is sane enough not to even go near Yunho's room. By the way, they said its locked up tight.  
Siwon is looking from across the sofa to his quiet troubled friend. His friend, though asked to talk to his other partying friends, he never tell Siwon why. 

"Hey...Yun..."

"yes?"

"You're not yourself today, i mean...where's that sunshine that always follows you?"

"...a creep is the one following me actually..." 

Siwon beame interested, in which why he's leaning closer to his friend. 

"Creep?... stalker?" 

"I don't know if he's 'stalking' but i do know, Someone, Came on my face" 

"came?... you mean by...."

Siwon swirls his finger pointing southward towards 'there', around the crotch. Yunho nods. He expects his friend to feel sorry and lend him a hand to catch this creep. Oh hell no! Instead Siwon almost died laughing his ass off. Yunho gave that dying man a nice kick before he goes to sulk mode.

"Hey! You think this is funny?! someone SEXUALLY offended me!" 

"Yeah, yeah, it might just be a good wet dream that you end up squirting your own face! I'm out, gosh Yunho!" 

Siwon rolled out the apartment, helped by another kick from his friend. Yunho wanted to curse, but being the nicely reared child Yunho refrain himself from doing so. He decides to do something more useful.  
Buy dinner ingredients, he knows Siwon is going to be back late and hungry. Yes, Yunho is that nice so he's cooking some dinner. That creep might just think its a one night stand and won't bother him again. Without thinking much, Yunho takes the grocery bag he's been shopping with for years out. He dresses warmly then heads for the nearest grocery store. 

-~-~-~-

The nearest grocery store is literally very near, no need for cars. Just a nice walk along the street, smiling to strangers that seem to make eye contact with him. The evening is falling to the fairly chilly day. The time suitable for some kind of creatures. 

Yunho is just obliviously buying stuffs that seem to interest his taste buds. He's not a great cook but it taste okay. Yunho took more time than he thought he would, but he needs one more thing to complete the dish he's planning on cooking. And that's a bottle of oil. 

He found it soon and is already in the prosses of paying them. In no time Yunho is on the streets heading for his apartment. The night is twinkling with stars, Of course Yunho is staring at it. Its rare to see such view in a city. Though there are not as much as what Yunho witnessed in his hometown, but still its nice to have a breath like this. Until Yunho found himself colliding with a stranger, a bit taller than him, his basket fell spewing out some of the contents. 

"I'm sorry!" 

Yunho quickly says after knowing what just happened. Yunho is kneeling to collect the apples and potatoes that rolled out of his basket. He expects it to be like in those movies where the other comes down to help. But no. This man just, stands there like a tower, watching Yunho collect his stuffs.  
Yunho feels that awkward air, but he tries his best to ignore it. They're both at fault so Yunho's not going to complain. Once he's done, Yunho made a simple bow then continue on his way. 

That is the moment Yunho realize himself in the wrong way. Totally wrong way. He's supposed to be walking along a crowded street with lights on the right and left. This, is just the total opposite. There's no single soul in this dim and narrow street. Its like an endless alleyway. Then he remembered that arrogant stranger he walked passed by. He turned around, suprisingly that tall man is still there. Standing. Just standing. Scared, Though Yunho have no choice. 

"U-Um...sir?..."

No answer. Yet, like just now Yunho have no choice. 

"Where are we... if i may ask?" 

Still no answer. The man just tilted his head up to see the starry night. Yunho imitated the action, he has nothing better to do. Yunho managed to crack a small smile this time, if there's anything soothing about this place it would be those stars. 

"Beautiful..." 

"Beautiful like you" 

Yunho's comment got replied by no other but that stranger. When Yunho turns his eyes away from the night sky, he's faced with a very handsome man, so close to him. For a minute there he's not moving, too amazed by that sharp nose and dear like eyes.  
But he soon realize that's just one of the causes, another reason why he can't move is because. The man's arms, way stronger than Yunho, is circling Yunho's petite waist.

"S-sir..."

Yunho politely tries to pry himself away. No use cause the hold this stranger has on him is just getting stronger. 

"Sir! Let me go, p-please..." 

"Never, You're mine!"

The mysterious stranger becomes vulgar. He pins Yunho down, one hand holding Yunho's wrists as the others works on Yunho's clothes. It was so sudden Yunho didn't get to do anything. He's struggling a bit too late, still he doesn't like wherever this is going. 

"SIR! Stop! What are you doing?!" 

The stranger acts as if he's deaf. It didn't affect his actions even a bit, he's still stripping Yunho in such speed. Soon, less than a minute, Yunho can feel a warm tongue licking on his exposed nipple.

"Stop! H-Help!!! Please stop, Please!" 

"Sssshhh, Beauty. Look around, no one is here" 

"S-Sir don't do this please.... please...." 

Yunho is begging with tears in his eyes. But that's the wrong way to disinterest the mysterious stranger. A weak looking Yunho just heightens his lust ten fold. That long thick cock of this mysterious stranger's became harder than ever. He didn't even bother to undress Yunho properly this time, he just rips those pieces of clothing easily like paper.  
Yunho screams with his back arched as the stranger's cock ram into him. Each cry Yunho produces is in synch with the stranger's strong and fast thrusts. It hurts, but something is igniting the lust in Yunho. Yunho's own fairly well developed cock is getting hard. This made the stranger smirk. 

"Ooohh yeah, feels good isn't it Yunho?" 

"Y-You're cruel!!!"

"Oh baby, you know me too well. Maybe this will make you remember me!" 

Stranger fasten his thrusts, he even manage to force out some tiny moans from his prey. He feels it coming close the orgasm he's waiting for. After a few more wild thrusts, A wave of white liquid spills into Yunho, it fills Yunho's hole until some even squeezed out.  
Finally Yunho's suffering ends, he's feeling half dead. Eyes can't look forward anymore. His body feels like its ready to die. But that warm feeling in him, fresh warm cum. He can't believe he feels comfartable with it burried deep in him.  
The stranger pulls out his cock, its still leaking with cum. He brings himself leveled to Yunho's face then milk out the remaining cum onto Yunho's face. Disgustingly sexy. he pulls blurry memories out of Yunho's head. The memory of him being touched unwillingly by 'Something'. That shocked look plastered on Yunho's face is enough to tell stranger he remembers.

"My lovely Yunho"

Stranger or Something, giggles sinisterly as he grabs Yunho's full grown dick. The body below him shudders, he slowly moves his hand up the length. 

"D-Don't touch me..." 

"But Yunho, your friend here is begging me to touch it" 

Yunho wants to protest more. Every word he wants to say is replace with high pitched moans instead. His rapist's hand is just so large and warm and it feels like his body and those pair of hands are meant to be together. Its the same when he was getting raped just now, it feels like his hole and that cock fits like puzzle pieces. Even this stranger feels that spark between them. Though these facts, Yunho still hates this. 

"I-I'm going to report you! You'll rot in J-Jail!" 

"Go on baby, that's more fun... the name is" 

The stranger leans down to Yunho's ear, giving it little licks here and there. The breaths of this stranger is hot, its really helping building Yunho's orgasm. Though Yunho is trying his hardest to deny his orgasm. 

"Jung Yunho, your new hubby's name is..." 

"...T-Tell me..."

He tried to sound strong, but he ends up sounding very fragile. In a way the stranger likes. He can tell his victim is close. 

"My name is ...Changmin..." 

He whispers into Yunho's ears. That's it. Cum flows out of Yunho's cock. His body is trembling for mercy. Yunho's orgasms continues on, when it ends so does Yunho's conciousness.  
Changmin the stranger. Tuck himself back in as he zips his jeans again. He took the jacket he brought cause he predicted this is how it'll end, and wraps his victim's body covered with white stuff up. Kindly, he lifts the man and continue to walk the endless like alleyway.


	4. A/N

hi! ^^ sorry this is not really an update ;P

I was just wondering if people would still be interested to read this ff cause if they are still ppl interested in reading it then..... i'm thinking of continuing it :P,

I abandoned this fic for too long

i'm so sorry,

don't kill me :'>

but please write something in the comment section if there's anyone interested to read it :)

tHANK YOU~


	5. He's Max Changmin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely supports i got T^T,  
> as i promised the ff will be continued, :D,  
> So enjoy this chapter ;P

“ahh...ohh god..”

“You’ve had enough yet baby?”

“Stop, i really can’t anymore...”

“Be honest babe. You want more. Say it... come on...”

Yunho is drenched in sweat of both of them. He’s touched countless times by the rapist’s body, hands and cock, but his body still feels like a virgin getting excited for the first time everytime Changmin lays a inch of skin on him. Yunho is really exhausted to the point he almost forgot he’s brought to somewhere unknown. Changmin’s room he assumes. It so beautiful, the room designed almost entirely with white. The walls are white, the floors are white, the pillar bed is white the one Yunho is on. But other than the bed there’s nothing else in the big room.

Yunho’s gasping for air. He’s using this precious time of rest he’s granted by the rapist to breath. He can’t breath properly when the rapist starts doing inappropriate stuffs to him. But that’s not what Changmin wants, he wants an answer. For not given an answer, Changmin starts his molestation again. Starting with his tongue licking Yunho’s shoulder up to his jaw.

“No...please Changmin, let me go...” Yunho begs with tears in his eyes.

“Why? You like this”

“No i don’t... please Changmin, mmhh! No! Changmin not there again please i beg you!”

Yunho squirms, trying to resist his best as two large hands came to squeeze his round butt.

“You love it, its written all over your face Yunho”

“No... that’s not true...”

Yunho’s voice gets shakier. Cause he knows what he just said is a lie. If he hates it so much why is his arms already positioned around Changmin’s neck as if he’s ready to be taken. If he hates it so much then why is his legs are prepared apart to take Changmin’s manhood. If he hates so much then why is he begging for more.

The older one can feel it, his rapist’s thick and long manhood poking to his entrance.

“say the magic word Yunho”

Changmin whispers, his hand softly caressing Yunho’s entire body.The other’s lips trembles. He’s trying to stop himself from saying the ‘magic word’. But Changmin is just simply irresistible. With trembling lips and shame painted on him, Yunho says.

“Love me”

“What was that Yunnie?”

“Love me Changmin...”

“You’re a good wifey aren’t you?”

Changmin thrusts in, hard and fast just like how his other half prefers. Every thrust creates an exotic skin noise followed by Yunho’s own moans. As Yunho lost himself in the feeling of being loved and pleasured, Changmin continues on to adore his new wife by touches with a smirk on his face.

 

~-~-~-~-~

 

Yunho shoot up from the bed. His eyes are in terror, his hands gripping the bed sheets tightly. He looks around, finding himself in his bed. In his room. In his home. Yunho took a deep breath before he runs to the bathroom. He checks for any signs of abuse or sexual marks on him. Cause if he’s correct last night, when Changmin the hot rapist raped him last night he left hickeys everywhere. Nothing, Yunho’s skin is smooth as ever. To top on that Yunho woke up an hour right before his work.

“...What...no, I-I’m sure i was-”

Yunho went quiet after he feels it.

Cum flowing down his thigh.

 

~-~-~-~-~

 

Confused. Yunho just doesn’t know what to do. He’s considering on reporting this Changmin guy. But he has no evidence, even the clothes that were supposed to be torn are as good as new. Besides there’s not only one Changmin in Korea. Despite the troubles that disturbs him, Yunho still manages to be present at work. On time of course. Yunho won’t let some personal matters meddle with his work life.

“Yunho, come to my office please”

“Yes sir”

As a good secretary Yunho didn’t waste even a second for Heechul’s office. In his office Heechul seemed serious for a carefree youngster as he goes through his schedule.

“Sir is there anything i can help?”

“Yunho, can you clear up my schedule from 1 until 3”

“Sure sir”

“Oh and Yunho”

“Yes sir?”

“You’re coming with me, be sure you’re ready at 1, we’ll be meeting the company’s shareholder”

“okay sir”

Yunho had everything written down, he’s has a super serious look on him. Just as Yunho was about to leave.

“Oh and Yunho one more thing”

“Yes sir?”

“Drop the sir okay? Just Heechul-shii would be fine”

That made Yunho smile. He nods and even wrote that down. Before he continues doing his secretary duties on his table. He does exactly what Heechul said. Fast and efficient.

 

~-~-~-~-~

 

Now the boss and secretary is in the car, driving to their destination. Though Heechul is the only one who knows exactly what’s happening here. Unlike Yunho who is has his work done on his laptop, Heechul is typing away. Yunho has that curiosity where they are going but Heechul look too occupied, he dare not to interfere. Silently, Yunho looked around the car, biting his lips in a pretty cute way. This time Heechul saw it though.

“...What’s bothering you Yunho?”

Yunho noticed his boss is talking to him.

“Oh sir, i-i’m just wondering where we’re going...”

“Well, we’re off to meet the shareholder of SM, I only hold half of the company you see? He holds the other half, he’s a Korean who lives in America”

“Ohh~ so who’s this person sir?”

Heechul put his laptop on standby. Pour all his attention on Yunho.

“Max, I’ll introduce you two later”

“Thank you sir...”

Yunho smiles, with those ribbon lips. That Heechul wishes to kiss.

 

~-~-~-~-~

 

They were actually heading for a quiet popular cafe, in which where they are at right now. They talk over coffee and macchiato as they wait for this max guy.

“So Yunho, when is your birthday?”

“It already passed, so there’s no use in telling you now sir”

“Just tell me, i’ll get you a late bday present-”

Heechul suddenly put his eyes on something behind his fine secretary. He pointed to Yunho’s behind and winked. Yunho got what that means, Max is here. They both got up to greet the other boss. Yunho is fixing his tie, he still hasn’t seen who the person is.

“Good afternoon”

Yunho freeze. That voice.

Heechul offers his hand to shake the other gentleman’s hand.

“Afternoon Mr. Shim, let me introduce you, my new secretary Yunho. Yunho meet Mr. Shim”

Yunho relaxed his shocked muscles. He convinced himself that nothing happened last night.

_‘It can’t be, Changmin is just a nightmare...’_

He told his inner conscious. Yunho then wore a pretty smile before he turned around. They come eye to eye. The same smile, the same eyes, the same charm.

“Hello nice to meet you Yunho, I’m Max”

Yunho’s body couldn’t help but froze again. His lips tremble like last night, when he utters that name again and again.

“....Changmin?”


	6. Chapter 6

 “You remember my name...”

He smiles, though it resembles more of a smirk. With a snap of the incubi’s fingers, The People around Yunho stops, just like the clock and time. Yunho ofcourse feels bewildered, his shocked eyes looks around, even his own boss isn’t moving at all.

“What have you done?!”

“Relax, baby. I just rested time”

“W-What?”

Yunho could only feel scared and utter confused by his surroundings. He slowly approaches frozen Heechul. Not noticing the incubi approaching him slowly from behind too.

“...How do you... do all this?”

“Easy...”

Those same long and strong arms wraps around Yunho’s waist. Yunho swears he hates the gentle treatment. And when Changmin kisses his neck, his body cringes. But he let it happen, he knows well by now, he can’t fight Changmin. By the way, he wants to listen what this monster has to say for himself.

“you give me power. You excite me Yunho-yah....”

Yunho feels a hand touch his buttcheek. Here is where he finally resist. He slaps the taller man’s hand away before he turns around as he backs away from the monster. Though that man keeps coming near to him. Yunho keeps his mouth shut, his only goal right now is to escape. Though he has to be cautious. Which is why he’s only inching to the back not seeing where he’s actually going. Even when he tripped on a man’s shoe.

Yunho could feel his whole body falling just waiting to crash to the floor. But it was the perfect moment for him to fall into someone’s arms instead. Changmin’s arms.

“Careful there baby”

“...l-let me go! I don’t need help from the likes of you!”

“oh? Who says i’m helping you? Right, baby?”

No, Changmin wasn’t calling Yunho baby, not this time though. He leans lower not to the usual places of Yunho’s body like the chest, crotch or face, he’s instead leaning his ear towards Yunho’s abdomen.

“Baby are you alright? Daddy is here baby, don’t worry i’ll take care of your clumsy mummy”

“Sick!!!”

Changmin’s left cheek suddenly felt stinging with a nice colour of red. If you look closely you can see the prints of fingers on his cheek. It was a hard slap indeed, but Changmin’s face didn’t even budge a bit when a normal human’s face would be thrown to another direction after taking that force. He smiled. Just making the chill Yunho feel up his spine double to his whole body. Yunho struggled to be free once that feeling of safety in Changmin’s arms suddenly disappears.

“Where you think you’re going?”

The inhuman’s eyes suddenly turned red. He smelled of hormone and blood. His arms squeezed Yunho closer to his own body. Their face is getting closer together, Changmin with that eerie expression as for Yunho is the one who’s wearing a very terrified one. To avoid their lips touching, Yunho arched his neck to the back. Though that didn’t really matter to Changmin.

“Surrendering your neck already hm?”

“No! That’s not what i’m trying to- No! Stop!”

Changmin sucks Yunho’s exposed neck, not just merely giving it those cute suckles. He literally has a scrap of Yunho’s skin between his teeth and even slightly tugging it. Meanwhile his hands squeeze those melons simultaneously. And there it is, the moaning fest coming from the victim.

“Stop! Changmin, ahhh! N-no... at least not here...”

Changmin might look extra busy with his hands doing something and his face gobbling something, but he’s still listening. And he heard what Yunho said pretty clear. Changmin stopped his ministration but didn’t really distanced himself from Yunho.

“So.... if its not here.... You’ll moan like a whore?”

“NO!”

 A nice slap for the ass that almost for surely redden Yunho’s ass, it made Yunho flinch at the sting.

“Then i’ll be more than glad to fuck you here in front of all these eyes, i was thinking to myself too time must’ve had enough rest by now”

“No! I can’t let anyone see me like this!”

“Really? Hm? Well, well, there’s an easy way to avoid that right?”

As The two men fight with stares and glares. Yunho don’t want to give in, but the hand that’s slowly creeping up his crotch and the hard thing that’s poking him is telling Yunho this monster isn’t just all talk. Yunho whimpers when he suddenly received a surprise kiss. But the kiss also wiped off the confident brave look on Yunho, he rather looks very obedient now.

“.....O-okay.....”

The demon smirks. He decided to tease a bit.

“Okay what Yunho?”

“I-I’ll do what you want....”

“You mean... you’ll be my bitch?”

“.......Y-yes....”

“Good wife”

Changmin noticed the desperate Yunho starting to let go the tears he hold. But he’s still strong enough that only one tear managed to pry out his iron heart. That one tear though was licked by the offender.

“My office, after your shift is done...”

That was the last thing he whispered into Yunho’s ears before everything the victim sees become dark.

 

“Yunho? You’re up finally”

“W-What? I...”

Yunho looked around, he of course first saw his boss who looked like he has been trying to wake him up for a while. Everything is normal, the cafe is cheering with unfrozen customers and Heechul seems just as good too.

“...H-Heechul-shii... what happened?” 

“What do you mean what happened? You just took a short nap and you lost your memory like that?”

“n-nap? What?...”

“Yeah... after your greets with Max you said you’ll left us so we can talk and went to this table here, then you took a nap.... don’t tell me you really didn’t remember?”

“...S-sir all this time you t-talked with Chang- I mean, Max?”

“Of course”

 “W-where is he now?”

“... well, there”

Heechul points to the parking lot where a tall handsome man enters his limousine. Once the door is closed, Yunho swears behind those slightly tinted glass, Changmin was staring at him.

“Yunho?”

Heecuhl snapped Yunho into reality once again. Which caught Yunho off guard.

“Y-yes sir?”

“What’s wrong with you? We might not know each other for long but i sure know you’re not the type to be distracted easily”

“I-I’m sorry sir, it won’t happen again”

Yunho stoped talking after that, he doesn’t want to spill more beans. He started collecting his papers and files that are somehow scattered all over the fairly big table. Though he didn’t realize the way Heechul is looking at his with hooded eyes are not really what you say the usual.

“...say Yunho... how do you know Max’s korean name is Changmin?”

“........what?”

“I mean you said it just a while ago. You called Max, Changmin. And just now you casually said, Max without any honorific though you know his position is the same as mine....Are you two close by chance?”

Yunho froze. He can’t think of an answer, he’s already a terrible liar for godsakes. He looked around, totally failing in trying not to look panicked. He suddenly got an idea for a lie from the files he’s holding.

“I-I studied about him a bit w-when we were in the car.... and ... i thought about what you said... a-a-about dropping the honorifics so we can get closer faster...”

It was a moment of silence for both of them where none of them makes a sound. They just stared at each other, Yunho with a nervous looking smile that hides his true feelings.

“....oh.... okay then, makes sense.... lets go back to the office” 

“...Y-Yes sir!”

Yunho immediately followed his boss back to their vehicle. No one will understand how relieved Yunho feels after knowing Heechul actually ate the bait. Though it was actually a rather bad bait.

 

<><><><><> 

 

Yunho is busy once again at his own desk. Preparing everything for Heechul. From the important appointments to bringing him a coffee. He decided to forget everything about what happened, like how he always does to all of his encounters with Changmin. And now he’s almost done with everything. He can actually rest for all he want now unless ofcourse is his boss wants something.

 

**_‘Bring me tea with some milk in it Yunho’_ **

****

And when Yunho was just about thinking for some rest. A notice that Yunho received straight from the boss flashed on the screen of his computer. The man secretary simply put on a croocked smile before he stood up to do what is told.

 

**_‘Bring it downstairs’_ **

****

Not even a minute after that notice came, another one did. Again that crooked smile came. But Yunho didn’t really think much about it, he’s tired, he won’t think much about anything right now.

 

<><><><><> 

Yunho POV

I came to the second highest floor just like how Heechul-shii asked me to. Wow, this place is so vacant, there’s only one door here. To think of it i’ve never really took a proper tour around the building yet. No wonder i don’t even know what lies right under my feet. I’m holding a cup that’s as big as my palm to the door. I knocked the door.

“...Sir... you asked for milk tea?”

My voice echoes through the whole white hallway. I was wondering why my boss who’s so friendly to me isn’t answering immediately. I waited ofcourse, my patience level is very high to top to it. I looked around as i wait for some kind of permission to enter. I don’t even know why my boss is supposed to be in this dull but beautiful floor. Then it creaks, the door opens slowly and just enough to let me in. I hesitated, but i still came in. Though i admit, its..... strange....

“Sir?... i brought your tea”

My voice still echoes. The office, is large, just like Heechul-shii’s office the one upstairs. But its dull. There’s only an office table, a carpet and an office chair. And the chair is facing backwards to the large window that fills up the whole wall. I don’t know why Heechul-shii is still isn’t talking to me. I can literally hear my own footsteps as i approach my boss’s table. Even when i put the cup down, i can hear the friction created between it. It made me realize how silent this place is.

“...Sir, do you need anything else?”

“.....”

He’s still isn’t responding. I guess... that’s all he needs...

“Well. I’ll be going now sir, its about time my shift will be over too... goodnight sir”

I bowed before i turned around to the door. But, the phone on my boss’s desk rings.

“Um... sir... the phone”

“....”

“Sir?”

He raised his finger to me. I-Is he telling to take the call? I-I don’t know. But... he’s the boss... Whatever, its just a call, i take calls for him everyday... right? I’m reaching for the phone but i’m sure i can feel my hands tremble. I don’t why. It feels like something dark is behind me.

“Hello?”

In the end,  found myself taking the call. There was silent at the other side of the call.

“Good evening baby”

A sudden husky voice said, but it feels like its coming just from behind me.

 

No POV

Yunho turned around, body already breaking into cold sweat. Thugh his head may turn, He finds himself immobilized. For arms of a forbidden creature something you can’t even call a man, is already stringed around him. And its not even waiting this time, he’s already making his way for Yunho’s crotch.

“Ch-Changmin! S-Stop!!!”

“Yeah, scream more, lets call the entire building to enjoy this free show eh?”

“N-No...”

Yunho softens his voice, no its not because what Changmin said. Yunho is not stupid he knows by the looks of these walls they are soundproof, he’s softening his tone because he’s getting treated rather softly. The way Chanmin traps him in his arms is more like how a lover would give his lover a backhug. His belt is getting undone by the expert moves of the Shim’s hands.

“You remembered what you said at the cafe earlier Yunho?”

“... yes...”

“So what are you waiting for hm?”

“Never...”

Yunho said boldly though he knows he has no might against this demon. He also noticed how Changmin’s expression is becoming really ill. He’s smiling but his grip around his so called wife is getting stronger. Even Yunho’s belt that supposed to be made out of high quality leather can be heard ripping string by string.

“what did you say?”

Yunho knows he’ll get in trouble, but he has pride as a man.

“...I’ll never stoop low for you...”

“...really?”

With an inhuman strength Changming lifted Yunho up to his human sized desk and swiftly tied the man’s ankles together with his tie. He took Yunho’s tie too, this one he used it on the struggling wrists. Once Yunho is just like a squirming feast for Changmin, its time for Changmin to get ready.

“Untie me! What are you- Hmmgff!!!”

Yunho’s mouth was shut by the hard erected beef that got stuffed without a warning into his small ribbon like mouth. Yunho is gagging, Changmin didn’t even gave him a second to get use to this feeling, he just went on a thrusting rampage, raping that mouth to his heart’s content. Not to mention how it touches Yunho’s throat for every thrust. The noises, Yunho’s gagging is like Yunho singing a lullaby to this demon. The secretary is crying, but his body is somehow showing some reaction to this.

“This dirty mouth that spills lies. Maybe if i clean it with my cream it’ll never lie again”

Changmin pulls Yunho’s hair, not hard but hard enough to make him whimper.

“If you don’t want to be my whore baby, i just have to make you be it”

One thrust and Changmin’s cock has gone to the hilt into his wife’s mouth. The pretty almond eyes of his wife’s widens feeling his mouth being totally raped. He smirks, then slowly he pulled out his now soaked by saliva cock from the beauty’s mouth. He lets it hover in front of Yunho’s tired looking face.

“Want this Yunho?”

“...No...”

Hearing that is like a joke to this incubi.

“Don’t lie baby, now tell you hubby what’s the magic word?”

“...L-Love me”

“Good boy”

Changmin did reward his wife by plunging his manhood into that warm cavern once again. He’s determined tonight, he’ll fertile this man real good.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

“hnggg~~~”

Yunho’s body trembles as he feels the heat of a man’s cum exploit his insides. Its not the first though. They have been going nonstop for 4 hours, this might have been Changmin’s 5th time releasing, Though for Yunho this is the 8th time his cock cried white.  Changmin couldn’t help but smirk all the time, especially now , he’s more like slightly evil laughing right now.

“Wow... baby you came again.... You’re enjoying this more than i do....”

“hm....mmhh....”

“Oh i forgot, you can’t talk right now....”

Changmin literally laughs this time, deep and slow though. He just loves how he decorated Yunho’s whole body. Most of the tanned man’s body had spot of white that people might correctly guess what it is, his chest is heaving up and down wet with sweat,  even his hair is wet. But what Changmin likes the most is the way Yunho’s legs are opened and him stuffing the somewhat pretty boy’s hole. He also loves the complimentary gag that Yunho has been biting willingly all this time, for the record the gag Yunho is biting to is the incubi’s boxers. Besides, by the way Yunho closed his eyes everytime Changmin starts loving him, tells him that Yunho loves this. Changmin took Yunho’s gag and threw it to the floor as it is unneeded anymore.

“Enough, please.... the sky.... its dark...”

“Ahh... you’re right babe, we spent too much quality time together...”

Changmin turns around to the view that Yunho saw. The wall that’s made 100% of glass, you can see how the sky is a starless black. The lights from city of Seoul can be seen beautifully, that’s not as pretty as stars but will be a suitable replacement.

“You like it?” Changmin asks his victim who’s still laid on the table, still tied even. But his fingers are working to untie those legs and arms.

“......yes....”

Yunho silenly answers. Same to how he’s silently appreciating Changmin releasing those ties, his hands and legs are getting numb. Once he’s released, Changmin took the slightly marked wrists and ankles and gave them a kiss. After he kissed all 4 points, he plants another on Yunho’s forehead. That one kiss is the most appreciated. Yunho even closed his eyes to receive that kiss. The secretary have been realizing how Changmin is being so gentle with him, while he admits Changmin can lose control at some points but overall Changmin has been fairly satisfying. Even the fucking was pretty slow and romantic.

“...you know my secret?”

Yunho asks without looking at the man, demon.

“ what, You liking slow sex is a secret now? Its kinda obvious when you cummed more than me when i slowed the tempo you see?”

Yunho didn’t really bothered to reply after that, he’s more focussed to getting dressed and leave this shady place. He might’ve enjoyed this time’s rape, But doesn’t mean he appreciated it. Upon seeing Yunho struggling to leave, Changmin made a move, he who already has boxers on, approach Yunho who’s limping as he tries to pick up his article of clothing.

“Come here”

“...wh-what?”

“I said come here”

Changmin, the annoyed incubi, put his arm around Yunho’s waist as he pulled him closer. Yunho has no idea what’s going to happen, but he gave up fighting long ago, so he just let himself fall onto Changmin’s chest. Besides, he’s just exhausted, all he wants is to rest. Changmin’s warm chest is kind of a decent place to rest he thoughts. So Yunho ended persuading himself to sleep right on Changmin’s chest. Though to be honest, this is what Changmin wants.

“There, there, go to sleep, i’ll bring us home”

“....you’re... *yawns* sick”

And Yunho went to dreamland. The hands of the incubi caress Yunho’s tanned back, as he observes that man’s face. He knows what he is, he’s an incubus, he shouldn’t be this nice to his victim, hell he shouldn’t even be showing himself in front of the victim that’s a rule. But Changmn is never good at following rules to start with. But just looking at Yunho all relying to Changmin now is just. Just. Making Changmin feel some humanly feelings. He’s not giving this feeling a chance though, he’s an incubus not a human.  

 

<><><><><> 

 

Again today all the after effects of Changmin’s rape didn’t show. Every marks or every kiss disappeared just like that. Which is also the reason why Yunho feel no pain where it’s supposed to. He can come to work like always as he’s left with unanswered question as always too.

As the hot secretary sit around his desk, having no task to complete in particular, he keeps on wondering where the hell is his rapist. He did woke up on his familiar bed this morning, just like what Changmin said last night. He even checked the lower floor, its the same as yesterday. Its like no one ever got raped on that very table in that office. So clean and neat.

“Yunho?”

His phone suddenly automatically receive a call from the big boss, snapping Yunho out of his daydreams.

“Y-yes sir?”

“Come to my office”

“Understood”

As the loyal and excellent secretary, Yunho didn’t even waste a single second to head for his boss’s office. To his surprise though, today the pretty Kim Heechul wasn’t professionally dressed in those sparkly suits he has. Instead he’s in some Hawaiian shirt and short, he even has sunglasses on.

“Sir?”

Confused Yunho approaches his boss who’s looking at him with that cheeky smile.

“Yunho-yah~ why are you still wearing a suit?”

“Sir... its not summer yet in fact its pretty cold...”

“I know Yunho-yah, but guess what?”

“... business trip to thailand?”

“Oh, how’d you know?”

“I’m the one who booked everything for you sir”  

“...oh yeah... hehe i forgot”

Yunho watches as his childish boss plays around with the ukulele he seems to be planning to bring. It kind of confuses him eventhough he’s the one who booked from Heechul’s flight to the littlest things he might need.

“But sir, the flight i booked for you is a night flight, don’t you think its too early?”

“Nope! We’re leaving in 10 minutes~ our flight was changed to an earlier time”

“Oh...”

Yunho simply nodded with a smile. But slowly that smile smudges of his face when his brain suddenly highlighted the word ‘we’re’ and ‘our’ from Heechul’s mouth.

“S-Sorry sir? ‘we’re?’”

“Yes...... oh dang! I forgot to tell you that you’re coming too Yunho-yah! Hahahaha!”

“I-I’m what- but i’m not even prepared”

“Then go pack your stuffs, the SM’s condo isn’t far is it? You should have enough time”

“B-B-B-But........... o-okay sir!”

Yunho bowed before he hastily run for the elevator. Being the most perfect secretary ever, he wont fail the first business trip.

 

<><><><><> 

 

“Changmin, your friend is here”

Changmin nods when his mother opened whole white 17 feet door to let his only friend in, Kyuhyun. That incubi who looks suspicious as ever walks over towards Changmin who’s casually sitting around in the large and white  but empty living room. There’s only two couches in here, and one of them is occupied by the Shim. Kyuhyun took the other vacant couch that’s placed right in front of Changmin. Changmin got that cold look on him but still handsome as ever.

“Dude, haven’t seen you in quiet a time. Usually you’d bother me every day and night”

Changmin ignores Kyuhyun’s question and heads on to his instead.

“So Kyu, how’s Asuka doing?”

“Meh, the girl got another abortion. I think she’s planning on to moving out finally after 8 years. She figured out there’s something wrong with the house, not her”

“....”

The silent that conquers the most hard to get but scary incubi in Korea amuses Kyuhyun.

“Dude... what have you been doing this pass few days?”

“..... someone passed”

“Someone passed?!!! Y-you mean, You finally fucked somebody?!”

“...yeah”

“Wow! For Zeus sake’s Changmin! FINALLY!!! After who knows how many years!”

Changmin lets his only friend’s out bursting laughter echoes through his living room. He calmly waits for Kyuhyun’s laughter to finish. In which it did after 5 whole minutes.

“You gotta show me who is this- this angel Min!”

“....I will actually.... but i got some problems...”

“Oh, so here comes the reason why you called me here huh?”

“... yeah... you see... We incubuses, impregnate someone and move on or wait until that victim moves. If they safely give birth or not is not our business anymore right?”

“... well.. yeah, that’s what zeus signed us for”

Kyuhyun gets more nervous seeing his friend who’s brave and always confident suddenly turning small.

“You see... i don’t think i can let this one of my sight...”

“...what do you mean?,,,,”

“.... I ....want to spend my life with him Kyu....”

Kyuhyun’s mute out of the blue. His expression turns bitter, as he lets out a sigh. Two finers came to the incbus’s temple as he rubs them out of tiredness.

“Changmin... look... there’s two things wrong in your sentence. One, ‘Him’. What do you mean by ‘him?’. Second, ‘Spend my life with’. We don’t have a life to start with Changmin. Besides, we’re incubuses. We don’t have destiny lovers like humans”

“.... i know...”

“Look. You’re just mixing up lust and love. We. Incubuses don’t have love. We’re not human”

“...Yes, thanks...”

Changmin didn’t want to be judged any more further. So he kept everything short. He knows what he’s felling, is taboo. Kyuhyun too knows Changmin knows. And he doesn’t plan on educating the genius among incubuses. They sit there, staring in silent, Kyuhyun eyes on his friend, Changmin eyes on the floor. Having deep thoughts about Yunho.

“...Y’know Min...”

“...what?”

“You’ve always been different, i mean, you can appear if front of humans by your own will... that’s something all 49 of us can’t do. Only you. But being too different is not good either, you got to understand that”  

Again the room is silent, only the sounds of Mrs. Shim washing dishes can be heard from the kitchen.

“By the way dude”

 Kyuhyun broke the awkward silence this time. Changmin is paying attention.

“Yesterday was my birthday”

Kyuhyun avoided any serious topics. Changmin is pleasured to avoid it too.

“oh really? How old are you suppose to be?”

“Come on dude, we’re supposed to be at the same age”

“...really? Too bad though i stopped counting my age after the 10th year”

“You lazy ass! We’re 1357 years old this year”

“..... what?...”

“1357 YEARS DUDE. Next time don’t be too lazy adding ‘1’ to your age every year okay? See? you lost count of your own age”

“....guess so...”

Changmin agrees half heartedly. The wrist watch on Changmin’s wrist dings like an old grandfather clock. Its a sign that the house Changmin occupies now, which is Yunho’s condo, is entered by someone. Changmin though gladly expects its probably only the landlord himself.

“Looks like you’re busy Min, catch ya’ later”

“... yeah...”

Kyuhyun leaves Mrs. Shim’s house finally. Changmin on the other side went deeper into the white house in the kitchen, where he already expected to find his mom. His mom could feel the presence of her son in the kitchen eventhough she’s facing the sink as she cleans the house’s human owner’s dishes.

“I heard your wrist watch Min, you better head back to your and that boy’s condo”

“.... i’m going to. But first mom, do you remember how old i am this year?”

“Why of course Min, you’re my son. You’re 26 this year”

That really shocked Changmin above everything. Just as Changmin thought, he might not remember exactly how old he is, but he does remember himself still playing with action figures just about 10 years ago.

 

<><><><><> 

 

“Sun screen, Sunglasses, sandals, boxers... i think i already got everything”

Yunho bites his thumb nail, its a habit, as he goes through the items laid on his Queen sized bed. There’s the empty travelling luggage on the floor right in front of this man’s feet. He thinks hard cause something feels missing.

Suddenly Yunho clapped his hand and moves towards the toilet.

“Toothbrush and toothpaste! I almost forgot!”

Yunho packed them and threw them on the bed with everything else he will bring for this surprise trip. He returns to the side of the bed where he re-scans his stuffs to make sure nothing is left out. After he’s done with all the processes, he proceeds to putting the folded shirts into the opened wide luggage. But as he does so, there’s something unfamiliar inside his bag. He took it out that something that’s actually a very tiny box.

“Durex?... Condoms?! When did I-?!!! I got no time!”

He just threw the small box of a well known condom brand aside and start putting everything else he got on the bed into the luggage.

Once he’s ready, he zipped it up and is ready to go to Thailand.

“Okay, i got 6 minutes... if i take a taxi i can make it just on the 5th call...”

 Without further ado, Yunho left his condo.

He didn’t noticed at all, the demon that made himself invisible to human eyes relaxing on the very bed Yunho rummages countless times. He lets his ‘wifey’ go. As he laughs like all demons does.

“... He wants it raw it seems”

Changmin eyes the rejected box of condom he slipped into his victim’s bag. In his hand, he holds a ticket, a night flight ticket.


	8. Chapter 8

Thailand at last after hours of flight. Yunho casually took his boss’s luggage  and his as the loyal secretary meanwhile the higher positioned man just strut out while playing his ukulele. Yunho really doesn’t mind, he’s being for this. What did Yunho noticed first once he stepped on the lands on Thai, what the internet says was true. There’s lots of crossdressers here, some very good looking too. As the pair of men walk pass a group of Thai girls in bikinis, they wave to them. Yunho’s eyes even followed them way behind.

“Yunho, careful, they might be legendary traps”

“...what sir?”

“Traps y’know, lady boys”

“.... oh.... okay...”

“So just becareful, its better if you go for me!”

“y-yeah....thanks sir”

 

<><><><><> 

 

Yunho POV

I really want to explore the country . Just seeing that beautiful beach right beside my hotel is just urging me more to go around and about, but damn i’m exhausted. I just sigh and slumped on one of the fluffiest bed i’ve ever experienced. I love the room cause its facing the sun and the scenery of the beach, the sun shines on my face. Since i work for SM i haven’t really got any peaceful times like this. It really gives me a chance to think. All that happened for now, I guess everything is well.....except for Changmin.

What the hell is wrong with that guy?! I mean!!! His face is popping out everywhere i go! And he rapes me! Why the hell haven’t i report him is a fucking surprise too! What does he want from me?!!!

 

No POV

 Yunho’s face creases from the disturbing thought of being forced into sexual intercourse with a stranger so many times. He stares at the ceiling. Still cursing  Changmin in his head. The silent surrounding helps Yunho think better. He stares deeper at the sparkly blank white ceiling.

 

**_“Say the magic word Yunho...”_ **

****

 But then, slowly those creases on his face got smoother. It slowly starts to hit him.

****

**_“You excite me Yunho-yah...”_ **

****

Yunho is not stupid, neither is he weak. He knows he can’t fight that tremendous strength Changmin has, but he never even put up a real fight to that man.

 

**_“What’s the magic word baby?”_ **

****

**_“.....Love me”_ **

 

 ‘Oh my god....... i actually enjoyed his rapes’

Yunho’s arms went to wrap his own dirtied body, rolling until his face is buried onto the white covers. Reflecting back, every crevice of this body that Yunho holds has been touched by that rapist before.

‘No... I’m fucking straight, i’ve never seen boys in that way before....Fuck! i’ve never even just have sex with someone who’s not my girlfriend!’

Yunho saw his phone amidst the rolling and mental breakdown. He stares at it as if he’s expecting Changmin to call since that guy hasn’t really shown his face anywhere today. But nothing. In the end Yunho did reached for the phone, he’s not the type that will wait if you’re late for a meeting, he’ll search for you. But then it struck him that Changmin never really gave him his digits. Annoyed Yunho rolls his eyes. He looked at his schedule instead. He’s free until 8 where the business partners have a welcoming party. Which means Yunho have time to experiment, and lucky him Thailand has both hot girls and hot gays.

“There’s no  way i bended from straight. I’m sure i like girls just as ever, Its just a natural reaction when someone touches me there. Its rape, its not sex”

 

<><><><><> 

 

Changmin is sitting alone in the apartment, really having deep thoughts, and very uneasy feelings. He keeps fidgeting to the left and right and really just look uncomfortable with something. He even manage to make Kyuhyun invisible in his eyes eventhough in fact that man is just sitting in front of him

“...dude, i mean... some sweat at their hands, some on the back and some on the face, but darn you’re sweating all over the place. What’s in your mind?”

“Yunho... dammit...”

“Yunho? That man? Why would- Dont tell me you’re acting as his husband right now”

“....He’s pregnant Kyu, and he doesn’t know it”

“So? If the baby is safely born or not is not your worry anymore neither is if Yunho come back to Korea alive or if he cheats or anything in between, none of his business are yours”

“I know its not but somehow IT IS”

Changmin had it, he stood up to leave. But his incubi friend halt him.

“Seriously Changmin i don’t get how an incubus could care about anything, let alone a human”

“....I don’t get it either Kyu...”

Changmin passed his friend towards the door. Not in any mood to talk. But he sure want to warn that friend of him.

“All i know is he’s mine”

With that, Changmin locked himself in Yunho’s room. He doesn’t get why he’s feeling this way like what Kyuhyun said its totally up to Yunho whatever he wants to do. But his heart is sinking into a depth. He just can’t bear feeling this way. He can’t lose Yunho.

 

<><><><><> 

 

Another pretty one waves to Yunho, in which the perfect gentleman waves back and smiles too. A lot has taken an interest in Yunho from the minute he stepped into this club. Who wouldn’t? A jar of charisma walking around, everyone wants to try a sip. There’s all type of people in this huge club Yunho accidently found. From trannies and hot girls to hot guys and virgins, they’re all somehow grouped here. And Yunho is just sweating. Yunho is good boy, a perfect gentleman, this dark stuffs are just not for him.

‘i’ve done a mistake’

He sighs, and turns around ready to leave.

“ ~~Hey you~~ ”

“...huh?”

Someone, most probably a local hottie talked to Yunho. Though he doesn’t understand what that man said cause he’s talking in Thailand, Still its obvious to who he’s talking to.

“I-I’m sorry, i don’t understand”

Yunho replied back in his almost perfect English. The man, who has the air and appearance of a thug just chuckled as he glares at Yunho. He also has men around him, a big boss Yunho assumes.

“. ~~..Not a local huh~~?”

“p-pardon?”

“ ~~He’s cute don’t you guys think~~?”

“...w-what? Sir i don’t understand”

“... ~~Hold him guys~~ ”   

One of the two large backup man goes to the front of the entrance, making sure Yunho’s escape is blocked. While the other grabs both of his hands and bring them behind him.

“W-what is this?!”

The mother language in Yunho’s tongue spew out unconsciously. For now nothing out of hand is happening, people are just watching from afar. None really interested in helping. The thuggish hottie walks closer to Yunho eyes still locking onto him.

“...You’re cute”

Finally that hot man who pretended like he doesn’t understand shit is talking in language Yunho actually understands, Korean. But that sentence he just said is making Yunho nervous. He starts to touch, starting with Yunho’s petite waist.

“Stop! what are you doing?!!!”

“Gosh, you can tell what i’m gonna do right?”

Yunho still can tolerate with this, he doesn’t like to fight to start with. He’s giving warnings to this man with those sharp glares. But that man is actually an idiot and didn’t saw any of the warnings, he carried on slipping those hands lower to Yunho’s bum.

That was just it.

 

~~“Where is he?!!!”~~

~~“I-I don’t know”~~

~~“I think we lost h-”~~

A harsh sound of a punch landed on one of the big guy’s face even before he’s done talking.

“ ~~Don’t give me that shit! Search for him ‘till the wormholes!!!”~~

And off they go in search for that man who’s just actually around the corner. Yunho pants hiding at the nearest, darkest, smallest alleyway. He might not be able to fight all three buffed up men on his own, but he does have enough power to take them all down for a while and fast enough to escape.

He’s still taking his breath. Yunho ends up sitting down, well he did sprint for his life just now. He lays his head on the wall.

‘that was close’

He thought. He almost got raped by someone. But in the midst of the thrill of getting rape, Yunho did learn something. He sighs, again, for what he learnt is not something easy for him to accept.

‘That.... punching, kicking and running,.... that.... is exactly what you do to rapists....’

He bowed his head to the ground. Was hoping the man he called a rapist come and get him. Its a night in a tropical country,  though it is so cold.

 

<><><><><> 

Changmin POV

7.30 P.M. Right on time, I’ll be able to secure my place with Yunho if i haste enough. I just have to get out of this fucking airport.

“Wait! Excuse me sir!”

Fuck, customs what the hell do you-?! Fine! Don’t waste to much of my time.

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry sir but may i ask what’s in your bag?”

“Why?”

“We kind of detected some metal in your bag”

“ Oh, those are my sex toys”

I said that loud and clear , in public, and i don’t give a damn. I see this custom seem to be taken a back a little bit.

“What? Wanna take a look?”

I offer him my bag. He immediately smiles bitterly and rejects it. As i expect. He slightly bows to me and lets me go. I fakes a smile and left. That was close, if he had tried to take my toys i’ll fucking kill him. Wait for me baby Yunnie, i’m coming with your toys~ heh.

 

End of POV

The devil in shiny suit enters the Lamborghini he owns. The driver knows exactly where to go. So all Changmin had to do was put on his mask, ready for the masquerade.

 

<><><><><> 

 

“Sir, how do i look?”

“Oh, Yunho you’re- What in- ?! @#$% Wow!!!”

“....Sir? W-why? do i... look bad?”

Heechul just can’t say anything anymore, not because his hot secretary looks bad but because his secretary looks too good. Heechul had to wipe a drool that almost roll out of his mouth. How can he not when Yunho is wearing a deep navy suit that comes with an elegant pocket watch, his hair is swept to the back to that typical gentleman’s hairstyle, his skin flawless as ever even without any makeup. Though he’s sure Heechul has to wear at least BB cream and lipstick, the reason why his lips are always glossy and a bit pink.

“Wear a bit of this Yunho-yah!”

“U-um... i’m not used to lipsticks...”

“Its okay! Here we’ll just put some on”

“S-sir...”

“You’ll look prettier Yunho, i’m sure someone will lean on you tonight if you do wear lipsticks”

Heechul pushes Yunho’s shoulder down to sit the taller man, he can’t apply it that well when someone’s taller than him. Yunho suddenly got interested when he heard ‘lean on you’.

“You mean, i might get a lover?”

“Yeah! Who won’t fall for you tonight Yunho-yah”

“....ok then, apply just a little bit”

He pouted his lips eventhough its completely unnecessary.

The lips stick didn’t even touched Yunho’s lips before someone knocks on the door.

“He’s here at last”

Heechul put the lipstick on the desk as he walks up to get whoever it is at the door. Yunho didn’t really care he was more interested in giving his lips a glint, so he took the strawberry falovured lipstick and with the help of the mirror in front of him tries to put on some of it.

“How was your flight?”

“Boring”

“Is that so”

Yunho’s hand stop moving. And when he thought ‘Changmin’s too far there’s no way he’ll get me here’ there that man is in the mirror’s reflection. To make it worst Yunho hates to admit it, but his rapist looks amazing.


	9. Chapter 9

The two’s eyes made contact. Yunho look a second before he realize he’s holding a dear lipstick. He kind of fumbled it out of his hands due to panic and quickly grabs his phone. Changmin just smirked a bit, ‘cute’ he thought. 

“Hey Chul, lookin’ good i see”

“Of course, You look fucking hot too”

“Yup”

The Changmin who looks like he’s in a good mood suddenly ruffles Heechul’s 2 hour fixed up, blown, curled, hair with a big smile.

“Hey! Hey! Hey!!! Cut it out you’re ruining my hair!!!”

“Oops”

That was the most not guilty ‘oops’ someone ever made, Changmin kind of sounded more like he is being sarcastic. He even looks sarcastic. Heechul just kind of glared at his business partner before he heads back into the bathroom, fixing his hair from square one.

Leaving these two alone.

 Yunho somehow manage to avoid those killer eyes, and focuses on his phone instead. He can hear the footsteps, Changmin invited himself in. Yunho is not the greatest actor out there so yeah he did break into a cold sweat. Changmin who has sixth sense ofcourse saw it, and he keeps thinking how cute Yunho is acting all shy and nervous around him.  

“...How are you?”

“...” Yunho didn’t answer, but his flow on the  candy crush is getting slower though. 

“acting cold are we?”

Changmin approach the seated man. Put his hands on both right and left side of the makeup table in front of Yunho, trapping the slightly smaller man in between him.

“Listen Yunho-yah”

Changmin starts to twirl his slender long fingers around Yunho’s sensitive ears, he can see from the reflection of the mirror how Yunho is shutting his eyes really tight. But he still have a pulse to ignore his loving rapist.

“...later, in that party, i don’t want you to drink any alcohol, i want you to stay wherever i can see you and no flirting understand?”

Changmin watches Yunho from the mirror carefully, he wants to see how the other egoist reacts. Considering how prideful Yunho is, Changmin never expect Yunho to comply, at least not that easy. But the unexpected happened tonight.

“..............okay...”

Was Yunho’s answer. Though it came out a little bit like it’s forced and slow, the answer given was still ‘okay’.

“...what?”

“.....i said okay...”

“okay?”

“...yeah...”

Yunho looked up for a split second in the mirror where he clearly saw Changmin’s thrown back expression. But he still looked a bit scary for Yunho, so he wasn’t able to admire the gorgeous Changmin tonight. All he could see is how Changmin’s face from shock slowly turn to slightly devilish. And It concerns him to the roots. With a swift movement of his hand, he pried Yunho off that chair and just crash their bodies together.

“W—what, Changmin”

“What? Can’t a husband do this to their spouse?”

“B-But...”

Yunho really wants to protest, but decides to shut up after he feels and arm around his waist. There’s still a bit of rejection around Yunho but he’s more leaning on shy. There’s something Changmin don’t like about their position though.

“Put your hand on my shoulders will you?”

“... like this?”

Yunho listens again. And now they look like a perfect couple, just like how Changmin wanted from the start. He gave Yunho a peck, even that wasn’t avoided by the hot secretary.

“...what the hell happened to you today in Thailand Yunho? Where did you knock your head?”  

Yunho is not interested in replying right now, he’s just somehow unwillingly complying with whatever Changmin wishes. He’s not in any mood to fight but he’s not really accepting all this that open hearted. And Changmin sense it. He doesn’t what’s happening in Yunho’s mind today, but whatever it is it feels like this is a chance for the other boy.

 “But we’re finally getting some progress huh?”

“....I-I don’t know”

Changmin kept his diamond sharp gaze on at Yunho who’s avoiding his eyes. Changmin swears he saw a glint of pink decorating Yunho’s cheeks. Changmin suddenly sighs, He carefully sets Yunho down onto the bed. In the usual Yunho would kick and struggle his way out. He would if he felt that same kind of vulgar aura from but as soon as Changmin put him down he’s not trying to hump Yunho or anything he just calmly stood back up and fixed his suit.

Not long after that, Heechul came out, perfect hair back up like the empire state building

“Lets go!” He said as he drag the two perfectly dolled up men to the party.

 

<><><><><> 

 

Masks of different styles are everywhere, some made of paper, some have feather and some are just wooden. Nonetheless everyone looks unique. The venue for tonight is a beautiful private beach and right next to it is a 3 storey mansion owned by the CEO of their Thailand business partners. Countless waiters with masks walk around the party with a tray that has wines and fruits on them, ready to be served for the honourable guests. Amongst the crowd that socialize with each other, lies the trio that are still sticking together.

“...Very fancy...” The secretary among the CEOs said. Eyes sparkling reflecting those of the chandeliers and blood red candles that spreads all around the venue.

“It’s your first business party is it Yunho?”

“Yes sir”

“Well you might as well get used to it, we’ll bring you to every business trip there is”

“...yeah...”

Upon hearing the word ‘we’ made Yunho realize he has to serve two CEOs now. He glanced up to the tallest man among them, he’s been very quiet since they arrived.

“Oh Yunho, look its the secretaries group”

“...what?”

Heechul points to the group of women mainly in pencil skirts, typical secretary wears and masks. They seem to already got along with each other like they meet on the daily.

“You should go say ‘hi’ Yunho”

“....o-oh... i will soon, i think i still need to loosen up a bit”

“You bet you do”

Then Heechul, like always, mysteriously disappears among the crowd. Now there’s only this stiff, silent, and scary man with Yunho. And its awkward between them since Yunho doesn’t want to talk with this man and the other doesn’t look like he’ll talk to even jesus right now. Yunho tried to dip his feet into the water with cough, but no response, Changmin is just standing there more like a bodyguard  than a CEO. That’s when Yunho decide ‘fuck this’ and slowly tries to slip past people towards the secretaries. And still, Changmin stays still. This is where Yunho didn’t really care anymore, he has a life to go on too.

“...good evening”

Yunho suddenly intrudes the professional looking women’s conversation. They all turn to Yunho immediately. Yunho’s surprise to see how tall the women are, not as tall as Yunho but all them must me at least 170 and above. Yunho can’t really see their faced thanks to the masks, but they can bet that he’s a nerve-wreck right now.

“Korea’s new secretary?”

A woman, though Yunho can’t see her face he’s sure this one is like the senior.

“Yes, i’m Jung Yunho, nice to meet you all”

 After the introduction they all seem to send signals with their eyes to each other. By now Yunho noticed, he might be the only man in the secretary lane. Another woman, she has a younger aura but still just as professional than the one Yunho first talk to, suddenly touched Yunho’s shoulder part.

“...quiet well built too!”

After that the girls somehow take turns at feeling Yunho’s body, from the chest down to the abdomen. Yup, Once again strangers are molesting him.

“Girls that’s enough”

And they immediately stop.

“Oh my, he’s quiet good isn’t he?”

“I’m sure he’s good looking too”

“Oh no girl, don’t get me excited”

“Um...”

Yunho’s voice finally got that push to talk. The girls gave him their attention willingly, with smile on their lips.

“I’m sorry but if i may ask why did you....?”

“Oh don’t worry that’s how we welcome new members, especially male ones there’s only you and Akira.”

 “...Akira? there’s another male secretary?”

“Yeah, he’s a nice guy, good body, handsome. He’s not here yet, i can’t find him. Too bad he’s gay though”

“But we don’t have anything against his sexual preference though~”

Another one talks, Yunho can guess she’s the sunshine type of personality. Yunho can just smile. Gay, that word is still spinning his head round and round, but now its not the time to think about it.

“Oh by the way, I’m Mei Hua from China. The one with black mask is from Thailand her name is too long so just call her Dona. That’s Suri from Malaysia. And the oldest one, Grace from Singapore”   

“Nice to meet you ladies”

Yunho bowed, Korean style. It seems the ladies aren’t unfamiliar with this type of greeting.

“Learn to get used to us Yunho, We’ll be meeting more often than you expect”

“Y-yes! I will try!”

 

Changmin did asked Yunho to stay near to him, but in the end he’s the one who left the newbie stray in the sea of rich and famous. It’s because he needs to drive someone away, that someone who’s been bothering him for hours.

“Kyuhyun stop following me”

“What? Can’t you just leave me be?”

“No, now go back to wherever you came from”

“Life as a human is not that fun eh?”

“Shut up. Leave, i say!”

“Geez, don’t be so cranky. Just because you’re horny you don’t have to let it go to me! Go fuck your ‘husband’ or something”

Changmin sighs, trying to ignore the weird looks he got from other people. Kyu was just about to bother his friend some more but someone’s presence stopped him.

“Oooh hot girl, and it looks like she’s coming here”

“...dammit, it’s her”

“Oh you know her?”

Changmin can see that woman, even with a mask her gaze can be felt penetrating this young CEO.

“Kyu. Leave”

“Why shou-”

Changmin turned around, practically killing Kyuhyun with his stare.

“..You’re not joking.... Fine, I’ll take a stroll around”

Kyuhyun followed a female waiter with a hot body who was passing around, in the same time leaving those two alone like how Changmin wants him to. She’s closing in, They are already in a mental fight before the real one even started. Finally, after tense minutes they came face to face. She smiles first wit those lips red like cherry.

“Even with a mask you can tell which one is me, impressive”

“Ofcourse Changmin-shii”

“You’re late Abiru, You know that right?”

“Not exactly late, just, right on time”

She started to graze the Korean CEO’s chest with full confident.

“Something, other than me, has been bothering you huh Changmin-shii?”  
“....” Changmin stood in silence, his lips at the corner raised a bit in a sarcastic smile.

“See? I’m right aren’t I?... And this is why i hold the best deal in Asia”

After all that, She finally lets go of Changmin’s chest. And just let go of the man as a whole since she seems to be leaving. When Changmin thought peace has come, she turned around one last time.

“Oh by the way. That new secretary of yours, Jung Yunho is he? ...Akira seems to be already interested in him. I don’t know why though”

Then she continued her strut along the hallway. Changmin is really annoyed by this point, he doesn’t know what the duo wants with him this time, but he knows anything that has Akira involved is not something good. And he won’t let Yunho fall into that. With a sigh, Changmin sets to find his kinda sorta boyfriend again. He left that man in the wild for too long.

“Hey”

That slightly startled Changmin, but he does recognize that voice. Its no other than Kyuhyun who’s been hiding at one of the pillars.

“Fuck you! You startled me! Didn’t i told you to take a stroll or something?!”

“Hey! I already did and I should’ve been the one who say that! Don’t use your incubus abilities at public places you idiot! People can actually see you remember that!”

“If i use it or not is my want! By the way i haven’t used any ability, What in hell are you talking about?!”

“Oh, don’t fuck with Changmin i saw you just now fucking dancing waltzing, you might be wearing masks but i can see right through them!”

By this time that fury of accusal in Changmin has been tied in knot even though that’s not possible. He’s just confused beyond words.

“I was....what?”

“Stop it Min! you were dancing with Some red boy by the beach just now”

Changmin did stop arguing, he’s more into putting the puzzle pieces now. It took him slow minutes but in the end he understands the confusion. Those eyes, usually emotionless or just plain threatening turned really bitter in just a matter of second. Even Kyuhyun never saw such anger boils in his friend for god knows how long.

“...dude, you okay?”

The other invisible incubus could only ask from afar, he’s too scared to come near.

“...where did you see me again Kyu?”

“By the beach...”

“Thanks, and you should really leave”

After that advice, Changmin follows the path he knows will lead him to the seaside. 

 

Changmin POV

I know he’ll search for Yunho but i didn’t expect he’ll find him this easy. Kyu mention dancing, i’m sure what he meant is the unmasking. I’m too late, dammit!

 

 

<><><><><> 

 

It wasn’t hard to find Yunho despite the crowd. Changmin has designed Yunho’s mask to stand out in a sea of people, that’s why its bright red. They are waltzing alright, and paired to each other. Changmin has to endure the anger and pain of watching his self proclaimed husband get fooled by that bitch. His glare is sharpen even his teeth are gritted tightly, but he can’t do much since they’re in public. All he can do is watch as his so protected victim easily fall into someone’s hands.

 Changmin is disappointed. Because Yunho looked happy. As they twirl to the music he’s staring right into the Japanese secretary’s eyes as they take over the floor. But Changmin is not disappointed in Yunho, he’s disappointed in himself, for all a little bit of sweet talk and Yunho is being so nice Akira. Unfortunately ‘sweet’ is not Changmin’s thing. As Changmin lost in his own thought, the music slowly stops. Yunho bows to his partner, an etiquette after a dance. And he comes the unmask. Other people around Yunho raise their heads, mainly without a mask. He tooks off that glittery red mask, revealing that beauty that you won’t meet everyday. Yunho sees his partner’s face, he smiles, he knew who was behind that mask. It’s the very man who raped him and is finally getting a chance from his victim, Max or Changmin.

“For someone who never learn how to dance, You dance pretty well Yunho”

“It’s because you lead me well...Changmin-shii...”

“You look so pretty Yunho-yah”

 

Yunho POV

...Why is the bratty rude Changmin suddenly turned to an ideal gentleman? What in hell is happening. I don’t know if this is one his games... but... i don’t like it somehow... God what do i want from this guy?!!! But still... i can’t be angry like i always do to the Changmin now, he’s just too nice and kindness is my weakness...  I can’t let myself be played though...

“...Changmin can i ask you something?”

“What is it?”

“...um... Why are so nice suddenly?... I-Is this one of your games?”

“Why Yunho-yah? have i been cruel to you all these times?”

“...well... i mean... you shout at me sometimes... and you forced me to-”

“Too much information”

My mouth was suddenly cupped by a large fucking hand. But that voice, I know that voice anywhere. I look up, and i was right, it’s Changmin who’s slightly taller than me. Wait..... If Changmin is shutting my mouth... then who?!!!

“You look confused Baby”

Baby?... Baby?!!! That’s what Changmin always call me! B-But then, the man that i’ve been chatting and dancing with is-?!

“Akira, You’re pissing me off more and more each day”

I can see that oh so familliar death glare on this Changmin’s eyes. But damn he looks extra extra pissed of right now, like he got a timer on him that will explode anytime. I’m getting more convinced that this one is the Changmin. That Changmin though is having a very sinister look on him. But.... that is also Changmin’s signature look... What is happening....

“Well if it isn’t the man himself. I see that secretary over there is not just a plain one eh?”

Changmin over here grabbed that Changmin’s collar, Oh my god they’re gonna fight!!! And i can’t even talk right now, i’m too scared to and i can’t.

“Yunho take these”

The Changmin who just arrived toss some keys to me. From what i see they’re room keys. I look back at the more aggressive Changmin wondering what he wants me to do.

“Ask a staff to bring you to my room, wait me there”

“W-what b-but...”

“Just go! You wanna see me hurt somebody?!”

Arrogant, bratty, rude and bossy. This one is the real Changmin alright. I’m really pissed off now, but people are starting to crowd. This is bad... and I know just how worse is Changmin’s temper. I have to retreat. I left the spotlight into the crowd where i saw a waiter from afar.

“Excuse me, can you bring me to this room”

 “S-sure sir, please come with me”

Even this waiter seems to be wavered by the situation the two Changmin has created. I just hope i don’t get caught into whatever this mess is.

 

<><><><><> 

 

Yunho POV

“Here is your room sir, is there anything else you need?”

“... no, thanks”

The waiter nods and left me in a hallway full of rooms in the mansion. He brought me to one of them which is room number 5 i guess. I don’t know why Changmin has a room here... isn’t he’s supposed to be staying at a hotel or more specific the same hotel as me and Heechul?

Um... but its a nice room though. Spacious with a 30 inch TV and nice interior style. I sit on the so perfectly ironed bed. What will Heechul say if he know... well at least i’m not the one who started it. It was Chang.... Wait, i forgot the were two Changmin. Though now i’m sure there’s only one. I think i hear Changmin call the other Changmin ‘Akira’.... Akira as in the only male secretary before me?

...But if that’s true... Why did he act like he was Changmin. Though their appearances are spitting images... That must’ve been why ‘Changmin’ was being so nice...

“...There’s no way Changmin could be that nice...”

I sigh... and i was really attracted to that Changmin or Akira...

“Why would you think like that?”

This voice... I turn to the door. There he is standing right in front of the closed door, from the looks of it, he just came from the beach. There’s still sand on his shoes. But he doesn’t look that welcoming, he never really does.

“I can’t be nice you say?”

Oh no... he heard my blabbering. I don’t like this situation, I better leave.

“I asked you, you think i can’t be nice Yunho-yah?”

Damn, he blocked my escape with that large build of his. T-those eyes.... he’s really in a bad mood right now, I-I have to save myself....

“U-Um... w-what happened? I-Is everything okay?”

“Don’t change the topic Yunho”

“I-I’m just wondering if you’re okay...”

“......Well....”

Changmin’s.... getting a bit softer i see.

“I didn’t want to cause a commotion, moreover in a party like this... so i broke the fight...”

“O-Oh... w-why did you ask me to come here though?”  

Oh my god what did i just said? His bitter looks has returned...

“I told you not to flirt”

He! Is he accusing me right now?!!!

“F-Flirt?! I did not!!! And to start with who are you to tell me off?!”

“Jung don’t start with me. I saw you just now”

“What? I’m being accused even when i’m giving you a chance? Forget it! You’re just impossible to deal with!”

This is it! This is just it!!!

 

No POV

 

There wasn’t a sweat left for Yunho to break to understand this stranger. Yunho just had it. Changmin is not in the mood at all to stop here though.

“Does he treat you that good Yunho-yah?!”

“Don’t shout at me, let me leave!”

“What is so nice about Akira huh?!!!”

“I told you, shut up!”

“ You like that man so much?!!! He uses my face Jung Yunho!!! That man copied my face!!!”

Changmin hand moved on its own. It slashed the poor secretary’s right cheek. Painting it with a painful set of red colours. Yunho’s eyes starts to get teary as his hand graze the wounded cheek.

“I try to be nice too Yunho-yah...”

There is it, the devilish smile Yunho has seen many times. He tries to look brave, He tries to put on his best spite look, but in the end Yunho only looks as terrified as he always does. So easily that 6 feet man’s body thrown back to the bed. Changmin made it look like Yunho is weightless. Once again mysteriously petrified in one spot. Yunho’s body starts to tremble, he’s on a bed with a room that has Changmin in it, all this only ever leads to one thing. The sound of that locking door made Yunho whimper, he really has no escape now.

“I love you baby...”

He comes closer, hands busy taking that painful suit off.

“But you know yourself”

As Changmin crawl above the older man he can feel all the fear just by looking at Yunho’s pair of almond eyes. He gave Yunho another good smack on the chest this time.

“...I’m pretty wicked...”

This time tears start to really flow down the secretary’s eyes.

“WHY DID YOU DANCE WITH HIM?! ANSWER ME!”

Yunho has to cover his mouth at this point, he’s sobbing too hard that he worries someone might heard. That whole solid body this secretary owns starts to break and tremble. He wants to answer his abusive boss’s question but he’s too scared to do so.

“I’ll have to punish you tonight baby....”

Yunho watches as the Changmin that clouds his take of his belt. Then he whips that belt onto Yunho’s leg. Yunho jolts, almost shouted in pain there, luckily his hand stop it from happening, another red mark is created there.

“You know exactly how i’ll punish you”

 

Sticky gooie white is released onto Yunho’s face again. From the stiff cock that he’s been forced to suck countless times. Changmin taps the head of that thing onto Yunho’s lips again, demanding the one to open his mouth.

“Y-You haven’t had enough? B-b-but- Hrrnggmffhh!!!”

Changmin stuffs his cock into Yunho’s mouth again. He didn’t wait, he just thrusts into all that warmth without really thinking about his partner who’s feeling like he’s about to puke from so much gagging. He haven’t said a word since 2 hours ago. And just in 2 hours Changmin has released for at least 11 times. Yunho would’ve cum too, cause its no secret he enjoys sucking Changmin’s cock. But he’s being stopped by a cock ring. To top to that his cock is continuously tortured with 3 vibrators patched onto his hardness. His hands and legs are also bound with leather all over the bed. So all Yunho can do is comply to every one of Changmin’s madness and hope he doesn’t hurt him.

“Y’know what Yunho?”

Yunho looks up to his rapist already painted his face with tears. Changmin caress Yunho’s face slowly as he pulls his staff out of Yunho’s mouth. Sticky saliva is coating that cock, totally into Changmin’s favour.

“Your whole is twitching too much. And i thought you were getting punished”

“S-s-stop... stop! Stop! Stop!”

Yunho shout as if he lost his mind. But all he gained was another slap across the face.

“You listen here!”

Changmin’s voice doesn’t sound sexy and insane anymore, its getting rougher, sounds more and more like a devil’s. Yunho’s ears are forced to devour that foul voice of Changmin’s, his body is forced to take all this abuse and his heart is shoot with fear all the time. Two fingers hold Yunho’s chin, forcing even his eyes to look at that terrifying being.  

“I love you Yunho”

“L-let me go... please Min.... let me go....”

“Oh no, that’s not how you express love. When you’re in bed with someone you love.... you have to first”

Changmin’s finger draws a line on Yunho’s vibrating hard member. Yunho shudders, his legs fighting stronger than before, but alas they’re just not strong enough and just pure tired. Changmin loves that though.

“I have to make sure you like this Yunho-yah...”

“I don’t like it! I-I don’t like it o-one bit!”

“Second”

Changmin continues not caring at all what Yunho has to say. He puts his left arm around Yunho’s slim waist and lift Yunho’s body just a little bit up until their bodies are touched to each other.

“You have to make sure you show your loved one, you love their everything. From their bodies, down to all those shit, bitchy, ugly things they do”

“I hate you!!! Stop doing all this to me!!! You’re just a mere rapist!!!”

“And for me Yunho-yah, i have to tolerate all this bitchy-ness from you. But you know, Its worth it”

The demon slaps his so called husband’s small thimble ass. In which Yunho who’s trying so hard not to make any sounds that he knows arouse his predator can’t help but make such a cute whimper.

“When you get to fuck this ass its always worth it”

“No Changmin! It’ll hurt! Please don’t! Ahhhhh!!!”

Changmin finally gives up talking, Change it into a deep moan as he feels all the pressure and heat around his most sensitive part. He still can hear those ‘no’s’ from Yunho as he slowly thrust in deeper, But he swears between those cries and begs there are very sensual moans. Yunho starts crying for real, he can feel that heat rod in him and he can’t believe he’s actually reacting to it. It hurts, no doubt, but it also gives electrics to Yunho’s body. Ofcourse Yunho didn’t expect this pleasuring torture to stop there, but he didn’t expect it to heighten up either. Changmin didn’t give Yunho a single second to get used or to simply rest, he starts thrusting in immediately.

“Ahh! Ah! Changmin! W-wait!

“I love you Yunho”

Changmin starts whispering to his secretary’s ear as his hips moves in between those strong man’s gaped open thighs.

“No! You don’t love me idiot! You’re jus- Nnnghh! M-Mistaking!”

“I love you, I really love you Yunho”

“Stop It!”

“No, not until you fully understand what you’re facing!”


	10. Chapter 11

Yunho POV

 

Oh my god... my head hurts so much... What the hell happened? What time is it... why is it so dark around me. I can tell at least that i’m on a bed. But other than that i can’t see anything, i can’t even remember much from last night. But god now i really need to go to the toilet, my stomach don’t feel that good. I tried to stand up, but my hips just ache so much. What in hell happened last night? I’m not usually the wild type. I still need to search for a sink of some sort. Whatever, its not the first time i’ve felt such piercings in my hips.

I used the wall as my guide as i follow wherever it took me. Eventually, like i expected, it took me to a door. I instantly know it was the restroom. My fingers searched for a switch in the dark and found one within seconds. Once some light is finally on, i then stepped into the restroom. Luckily the sink was pretty near.

My stomach just couldn’t take it anymore, i vomit once i have the sink in front of me. How much did i drink last night? I washed my mouth. In the sudden a light headache starts to attack me. What is this? I was fine a second ago. Damn, it’s getting worst.  
“Ugh.. my head...”

“It’s the symptoms...”

I freeze again. I couldn’t move my body at all. A large hand starts to rub my back, so gently. Once i know it’s safe, i turn my head to that man who’s standing oh so arrogantly at the door. And he’s almost naked if its not for that small hand towel that helps to cover his wee wee.

Now i get why my hips hurt. My eyes glare to him almost in instant.

“You... What did you do this time?!”

“Hey, hey, it’s not good if you act like this first thing in the morning”

He tries to grab my hands. I reacted by quickly backing up. I can see him sigh annoyingly with even those eyes he rolls.

“I’m trying to help you”

“I don’t need your help!!! Get out!!!”

“Sssshh, people are still sleeping. I promise i won’t do anything to you”

“Go away!!!”

I threw the nearest thing i can grab and that’s the bottle of shampoo to that strong man. He just closes his eyes as the bottle bounces of his chest. Did that not hurt at all?!

“Yunho. Did you forget what happened last night?”

“I don’t know and i don’t care!!! I’m sure you just raped me all over again! GET OUT!”

He gritted his teeth with another eye roll. I seem to really pissed him off this time. By the way this man has no right to get angry at me!

“Fine!.... but don’t stress out too much, especially now your symptoms are finally showing”

“Symptoms?! Do you assume i’m sick?! Did you gave me a disease?!”

“No! J-Just... God Yunho i’m trying to be nice!”

“..... You hurt me so many times, now you expect me to believe you’re being nice?!!!”

No POV

Changmin rubs his temple, he swears he’s getting more and more human as he spends more time in this world. But as an incubi he really don’t know what to do. Even if he’s a genius he knows the heart is not a mathematic question.

‘I’m starting to not understand what i like about this man...’

He thoughts on his own.  He looks at that so self conscious Yunho again, with one hand on his hip. He has to cup his mouth with the other hand cause looking at Yunho is suddenly pushing his muscles to smile.

‘but i can’t help it... everytime i see him i really want him...Calm down Changmin. This is just a normal married couple’s fight. Just end it right now’

“Okay... i’ll just take a few things and i’ll leave you alone, happy?”

The secretary just glared, not leaving his eyes on Changmin at any moment. As for the CEO like he said he just took the soap and shampoo away and replace them with new herbal scented soap and shampoo. Then he slowly backs off and shut the door. Yunho gave it a few silent seconds before he approaches the door and locks it.

Now he can finally sighs in relieve. Yunho was starting to sweat cause he knows if that just now broke into a physical fight he won’t win. He washes his face, untangling the tense off his body. But slowly it hit Yunho. His headache is rapidly curing.

 

On the other side of the door, this one more very unclothed man went back to the bed. He’s finally starting to think about the consequences seriously. From now on he has to show restraint, he has to there for Yunho 24/7 even if the other may hate it so much. Changmin know he’s ready to be responsible but he’s unsure of how Yunho would react.

“Knock, knock, wake up boys!”

“...ugh...”

That giddy voice that suddenly came from the front door is ofcourse the other older CEO. Changmin put on his clothes and slowly hide the unnecessary stuffs (cock ring, vibrators, cuffs etc...) and last but not least he simply spread the thick blanket onto the bed to hide the stains he and Yunho work together in creating. Finally after 5 long minutes, he turns the door knob just to meet a very ridged looking CEO.

“....You know Heechul... I don’t wake up at 7”

“I know, but you’re up and you’re here and by the way i have spare keys in case you don’t open the door”

“Wow, you’re persistent today. What would you want?”

“Easy. I want my secretary, Yunho!”

Heechul just casually barges in, looking around for his lovely secretary.

“Yunho!”

“He’s in the shower. What would you want from him early in the morning honestly? Can’t you just leave him with me for the whole day?”

“Oh no no no, we have to go kayaking, mountain climbing, surfing and lots more. I feel very adventurous today and i know you’re a lazy, so you won’t need Yunho as much as i do”

“What?! Mountain climbing?! You’re crazy! What if something bad happens?!”

“Chill, dude. I’m around so what’s the worst thing that can happen?”

Changmin ends up just panting like a mad bull. He wants to say ‘what if he gets a miscarriage?!!!’ but he can’t cause then he won’t have a good explanation. But Changmin knows Yunho’s body isn’t meant to carry a baby, so if he does carries one it would be more vulnerable than a normal woman’s. Even the pregnancy symptoms showed up late.

“Yunho’s not going”

“And... why is that?”

Talk about bad timing, Yunho came out from his fortress right this time. He only has a towel around his waist too. He actually came out after hearing someone else’s voice from inside. At least now Changmin is more obliged not to rape Yunho.

“Sir, thank god you’re here. I thought i heard someone else’s voice”

“Oh Yunho. Get dressed in this hurry, we’ll continue with our schedule”

“He’s not going!”

Changmin protests, he’s getting a little bit angry by now. Heechul was startled by that but Yunho just took the clothes Heechul brought for him and put them on as fast as he can. Totally ignoring his two CEOs that are in a silence.

“You didn’t give me any schedule or tasks sir Max. Sir Heechul gave me a proper schedule so it’s just natural for me as his secretary to follow the boss’s wants”

Yunho states clearly. Yunho was going to take his suit and leave but it hits him back how Changmin tore the expensive suit from his body until there’s nothing that looks like a clothing garment anymore. So Yunho have absolutely no reason to stay with a self-centered rapist.

“Sir lets go”

“..Y-Yeah........”

Heechul awkwardly smiles as he follows Yunho who’s already waiting outside of the room. Changmin is having a hard time to gamble on his pride or Yunho. One side is saying Yunho and the other his precious ego. Changmin didn’t do anything in the end, he just watches the two leave.

 

<><><><><> 

 

Heechul leads the hike, with Yunho behind him carrying most of their stuffs on his back. Heecul who’s in the front can see the suppose to be rest stop of their hike.

“...I see it! We’ll rest there!”

“Yes sir!”

Yunho realize he was getting weaker with each step they take when in Korea he always exercise for hours and would come home totally fine. He thinks it’s just because of the climate change. They took a few more steps ‘till they get to the not so crowded rest house. There’s a few people, a cafe and a grocery store. These CEO and Secretary took an outdoor seat at the cafe. Yunho took off the bags on him before he sits with his boss.

“Ow...”

“You okay Yun?”

“Yeah, just a bit under the weather”

“You fought with Changmin didn’t you?”

The loyal secretary jolts. Yunho’s awkwardness made him remember he’s not a good liar.

“Um.... A bit...”

“Well, why though? Has he been overworking you?”

“........sorta like that...”

“That’s strange, most of the time you’re with me”

Yunho didn’t say anything this time. He just fiddles with his fingers while looking at the not so interesting floor. Heechul doesn’t really quite grasp on why would his secretary hide something between him and his boss, but nonetheless if Yunho doesn’t like it, he won’t do it.

“I’ll talk with Changmin later, will that be okay?”

“Yes sir, thank you so much”

“Then that’s settled. Now lets grab something to eat, prepare a little and continue the hike”

“yes sir”

Heechul called the waiter and ordered some stuffs before he took off to the grocery store, checking on the local products they have there. Meanwhile Yunho orders his food too. He’s also pretty curious about things around, but somehow Yunho feels really sluggish today. He knows its not because of the fight he and Changmin shared this morning since they fight almost every time they’re alone. It just feels like Yunho’s battery hasn’t been changed for years, so weak and worn out.

“Yunho, do you want anything?”

Heechul asks from the store.

“uh, water sir”

“come hereYunho, i don’t know what you’d want”

Yunho really don’t want to move. But that might burden or worry his boss he thought, so he forced himself to stand up. He’s still feeling the pierce in his hips and its getting worse as the piercing feeling goes up to his tummy. His legs are also in pain. But Yunho knows how to hide pain the best.

“Look, there’s orange, strawberry and others, which you’d like?”

“...This one”

Yunho took the green tea beverage. Yunho moves a few steps behind before he falls to one knee. Heechul noticed it. He was going to help but stopped when he sees Yunho is still conscious though looked very pale.

“Yunho, Are you really okay?”

Yunho can hear the question. He hates it the most when he’s a burden for someone. He believes he’s a leader and the leader’s job is to assist not be assisted. Yunho forced himself to smile that he hopes would erase that look on his boss.

“Y-Yeah, i’m just... looking what they have down here”

“Are you sure?”

“....Yeah....”

Heechul wasn’t convinced but he returned to his shopping nonetheless. He left Yunho’s side to another aisle. After there was no eye, none can he burden, Yunho’s vision finally starts to get dark. He can’t fight the pain anymore.

 

<><><><><> 

 

“I told you he can’t go”

“In the morning he was completely fine”

They continued their silence. Changmin staring at the floor while Heechul staring directly at him. They’ve ben waiting for almost 20 minutes until now. Changmin comes to the hospital almost instantly when he receives a call from his partner. He told him their secretary fainted, just as Changmin expected. But by the time he arrived Yunho was already inside the room getting intense checkup all over his body. Changmin can’t really confirm himself first if his baby is still alive or not. The least he knows is Yunho will survive. But it is disturbing him on how Heechul, the easy going man is staring at him so deep.

“What do you want?” Changmin asks him.

“...Changmin what if we have separate secretaries?”

“I have no problem with that but why? We’re fine sharing a secretary all these time”

“Well... to be fair you never really used our past secretaries, you generally get stuffs done on your own.... but... you see...”

Heechul is hesitating. Changmin doesn’t like that.

“What?”

 

“...Yunho said you’ve been over working him”

“what kind of bullsit did he feed you huh? I barely call him to my office, if someone is overworking him it’d be you!”

“Obviously you know something! You know he’s not in a great health today you must have asked him to do something yesterday”

“...He’s a secretary, a few tasks isn’t suppose to be a thing worth complaining”

“A few tasks also won’t cause a secretary to faint! What is going on Changmin?!”

Changmin just grits his teeth this time, he doesn’t know what to answer. Heechul is still expecting an answer or explanation. He keeps staring with those eyes that he only usually used for intimidating his business rivals, he wants to shake the bank until it gives money. Changmin can only avoid those eyes, he knows if he locked stares with Heechul he’s have to spill the beans. Changmin is only saved by the presence of the doctor. He walks out the room with a file in his hands. He has a serious expression, taking a glance to each Heechul and Changmin.

“He’s okay now, you may see him”

“thank you”

Changmin answered in less than a second. He haste into the room for he is very worried. Heechul just slowly follows from behind, he’s sensing something again at Changmin’s behaviour.

 

You can hear the beeping from the heart rate machine Yunho is attached on. He’s in a good condition, for now. But his skin is pale. He is conscious though you can almost see no life in his eyes. At least that’s what Changmin saw.

“...The hell happened?”

The healthy non human being says as he carefully approach the patient. Yunho didn’t respond, only his pupils followed Changmin until the incubus sits on the edge of his bed. It didn’t took long for Heechul to come in too. He comes with a pitiful smile that Yunho weakly responded with a sweet one.

“How are you Yunho-yah?”

Heechul sits on the other side of the bed.

“A bit weak sir, I’m sorry for all this” 

Yunho tried to sit to show respect for his one decent boss. But Heechul insist that Yunho should stay laid on bed.

“Its’ fine Yunho-yah... what did the doctor said?”

To be thrown that question, Yunho suddenly broke into a cold sweat. But it didn’t show since all he is now is pale and weak.

“H-He only said... its because i did something heavy without having breakfast”

“Really? I didn’t know you didn’t eat...”

Changmin was completely stranded by these two. Though he is listening pretty closely. He knows almost without any doubt, Yunho is lying. He keeps have to tolerate this bollywood scene in front of him. And he really don’t like it, And he’s going to stop it.

“Heechul, your schedule”

Changmin the silent one suddenly speaks up. Those words adds to Heechul’s suspicion though, its too obvious Changmin is trying to scare him away. In all honesty though, Changmin is right.

“...Oh yeah...Yunho-yah”

“Yes sir?”

“You have to stay here with Changmin a little bit longer”

Upon hearing that Yunho’s eyes opens up big.

“...M-May i ask why sir? Aren’t we suppose to go back to Korea today?”

“I’m supposed to go back to Korea, Changmin still has a few business to take care of here. And since you’re sick, its better if you stay here with Changmin”

“...S-sir i’m totally fine”

“Yunho, you’re a hardworker i know that... But think about your health for a second, even one day of rest is enough. Okay?”

Yunho’s lips were trembling. He looks at Changmin who smiles to him. Of course he’s feeling nothing but fear. Eventually he nods though. It would be weird if a secretary refuse to assist his boss. Yunho also believes he needs time alone with Changmin.

“Okay then... I have to pack right now... Get well soon Yunho-yah”

“Thanks sir...”

Heechul stood up. He is still smiling when his eyes are on Yunho but once he retorts to his partner he frowns slowly.

“I hope you consider his condition if you want to give him any task”

“I sure will. Don’t worry”

“... okay then...”

As heechul leaves his heart is still feeling burdened to just hand Changmin his trustworthy secretary. For another man though, Heechul’s absence is freedom. Still he wont do anything rash, for now. Yunho refused to face his boss, he just silently stares out into the window. Changmin though stares right to his self proclaimed spouse. There isn’t a single sound echoing in the ward, all there is to listen is the birds’ chirps. That’s how mute these two are. The incubi raises to fingers to touch Yunho’s chin. But once they make contact Yunho immediately slapped that hand away.

“Don’t touch me”

“...You still have strength in you hm?”

“What have you done to me?”

“...I knew it...”

“What have you done?!!!”

“You’re pregnant aren’t you?”

Yunho didn’t answer for he knows Changmin know what the answer to that is. He just glares with hatred in his eyes. Changmin don’t mind one bit though. They have another stare competition, in which where Changmin can see buds of tears forming in his secretary’s eyes. He can’t let Yunho have too much emotional pressure now, besides, he doesn’t want that too.

“Look, I don’t want our marriage to be-”    

“What marriage?! All this time You have been blabbering about marriage, calling me your wife anytime you want when we never even got married!!!”

“Yunho...”

“You rape me countless times, hell you even hurt me!!! Now you’re telling me you impregnate me? I don’t know how you do that but i don’t like it!!!”

“Stop this!!!”

Changmin’s not that good patience to start with has already gone beyond it’s limit. He covers his face with both hands in an effort trying to pull all his patience over and try not to get angry at Yunho. Yunho did stop, he’s in no shape to fight. Changmin sighs in the end, it worked, the fire is reduced a little bit.  

“Look... if you don’t like it that much you can just have an abortion”

Changmin says as calmly as he can. Yunho’s neck snaps towards Changmin in a matter of seconds. They looked at each other again. Changmin knows for sure he said something wrong because without any sound Yunho broke into tears with his teeth gritted, like he’s facing so much pain. Changmin want to stop his forced lover from crying but he just don’t know what to say anymore.

“You caused all this and now you’re telling me to go through all the pain, on my own?”

“Yunho i didn’t mean by-”

“Is human life that unimportant to you Changmin? So easily you tell me to abort your child?”

“I don’t mean by that, listen-”

“Run away, I supposed to expect as much from you...”

“I said LISTEN!”

Changmin suddenly stood up. Yunho’s reflex told him to face the other way and shut his eyes for he expected to be hit. Nothing came to his body or face though. Slowly he opens his eyes. He’s standing up straight, but fist clenched and trembling really bad. Its so clear he’s tying all those rage in him. Once again, the young CEO is forced to spray water on all his screaming fire. Those doe eyes on this taller man watches Yunho, and it just disappoints him on how Yunho reacts so scared of him. He broke his supposed to be lover too much, and if he continues on the pace he’s on now he might just turn Yunho into a cold toy. He won’t let that happen though.

“...I’ll be back at night. If you need me just give me a call...”

Yunho simply nods a little. Telling his boss he understands. And like that Changmin took his leave.

 

He didn’t really left immediately. Instead Changmin laid on Yunho’s ward door. He’s  untying those tight knots he made inside his heart. The tense was just too much that Changmin can’t stand it anymore. To top to that Changmin should start being busy right around this time with his business, he had to leave. If not he probably will barge back in until Yunho starts listening to him. For now, he only can do one thing for Yunho. The CEO makes a call.

“Hello... it’s me... yes... I want Korean staffs to be assigned to room number 25, also put some Korean channels in this room and i will prepare special menu that will be served just to this room. Is that possible?... okay... thanks...”

 

 

<><><><><> 

 

It is just 8 P.M. pretty early for a city like Bangkok. But this one ward is already turning off it’s lights. And the patient in it is shutting his eyes already. What Changmin see when he stepped into that ward is his lover laying on his bed with his back faced to him. All the ligt there is in this private room is that small night light next to Yunho that’s shaped like a red star.

“...Are you sleeping?”

Changmin is taking off his wet jacket as he talks with his secretary.

“I was” 

He answered but still not facing his boss.

“You sleep early”

“...Since there’s no one raping me, maybe i can finally sleep well”

“... Yunho...”

“...”

He received no answer. But Changmin likes it, this silence is sure to make Yunho listen him this time.

“...You’re listening?”

“...”

“can you sit? I need to talk with you”

“what is it?”

“come on, lets talk okay?”

A few seconds after Yunho finally show some respond. He first rolls his body to face his boss, then he push himself to sit. It’s still very hard to see anything,  so the owner of this room turned on the table lamp next to him . Once at least something can be seen, Changmin took the seat provided for guests next to Yunho’s bed. Anyone can clearly see this business man is soaked wet.

“... Don’t you want to change your clothes?”

“...Sure i do, but you have to lend me some then”

“if that’s the case you have to stay wet”

“fine by me. But can you undo my tie sweetie?”

Yunho glares. His eyes piercing like diamonds, but it didn’t went through Changmin. He’s just smiling sheepishly like they never had a fight.

“Who do you think i am?”

“... my secretary. Can’t you do something like untying a necktie?”

Yunho stayed without doing anything or a minute. Changmin leaned closer to his secretary. Yunho put s hand on his boss’s wide chest to stop him from coming closer. They are very close right now that its uncomfortable for them to make eye contact. Changmin insist, he’s still looking directly to Yunho who’s shyly looking away. Yunho took some swift look on Changmin first but then looks away again. His boss sure looks persistent, like always. On a side note, Changmin looks hot with his hair wet and dripping like that.

“There’s clothes in that closet”

Yunho simply states before he quickly removes Changmin’s necktie. The necktie he hangs on the nightstand. That smile plastered on his boss’s face is a very satisfied smile. He just giggles a bit before he retreats to the dresser right next to Yunho’s bed.

“...is it alright if we fly tomorrow?” Changmin asks while putting on one of Yunho’s cotton pajamas.

“...I should be alright... by tomorrow”

Yunho swallowed a lump on his throat, he turns to his left where Changmin isn’t changing.

“Then we’re going to Canada tomorrow”

“Canada? Why?”

“Look into my briefcase”

 Yunho took the brown briefcase. There was a few papers he didn’t understand, some were work related and some just have meaningless scribbles. He found one piece though were isolated from the rest. And not just that, he also found his Identification Card in there.

“What did you do with this?”

Changmin wanted to talk, but he’s too nervous to do so. He went back to sit on Yunnho’s bed, his top is unbuttoned. He sighs deep before he look at his confused secretary

“...read”

“...”

The first words Yunho read was enough to make him understand the whole situation. He’s shocked beyond words

“...You...”

“Wait, before you get mad”

Changmin took out a ring. Yunho just eyed that ring. It’s pretty, simple and silver. It wasn’t as pretty as in Yunho’s dream, but to think this day will ever come was just weird enough. The creases on Yunho’s face smoothens, his about to explode anger too ceases. When everything looks like it won’t fly anywhere, Changmin has that courage to speak again. He puts the ring on Yunho’s ring finger, after that he did not let the other man’s hand go.

“...Look, i’m not running away okay? ... so please come with me to Canada tomorrow. I’ll make a vow to you...”

Changmin puts the still not moving Yunho’s palm on his face.

“...Until death do us part”

In that young CEO’s eyes at that time was just the strongest thing a human can have, his will. Yunho couldn’t say a single word for his breath were all sucked out of him. He just stares at Changmin who still holds Yunho’s hand to his face. His now official spouse is still shocked, anyone can see that. It’s cute when Yunho like finally snapped out of it and immediately tries to look away from Changmin’s gaze. The atmosphere was still intense and maybe a little bit awkward. But there is some sparks scattered here and there though not strong. It all came to an end though when Changmin’s stomach’s rumbles can be heard throughout the whole room.

“Wow! What a way to ruin the mood! Thank you monster stomach!”

He ends up scolding his own stomach.

“Don’t do that... You must’ve came here in a hurry... go on eat something first”

“....Okay, but i’ll be right back!”

With fast hands he buttons the pajamas first before he speeds right out the room towards the cafeteria. Yunho silently sits on the bed. He waits until he’s really sure his new husband left. Once it feels safe, he admires the ring. He spins it around his slender finger, liking how it shines. Whilst doing all this Yunho reminds himself how he is a man, but his dream is to be proposed. And someone might just made his dream come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I just want to take your little seconds to say Merry Christmas! And i also want to thank you those who have been reading my fanfic(s) and to those who helped me get my confidence back, especially in this ff, thanks guys! ;) 
> 
> Lets continue on pouring all our love and obsession on those two gorgeous guys (y'know who i'm talking 'bout, dont ya?) in the future! 
> 
> Special shoutout to caca: you sweetie are totally sweet~


	11. Chapter 11

Yunho was sleeping sideways like he normally does. He’s up on time that is at 7 o’clock, like he normally does. Yunho remembers that he’s hospitalized, he remembers that he is pregnant, he also remembers that he’s under Changmin’s care for now. However he never recalls that he has Changmin wrapping his arms on his waist and sleeping with him on the same bed. Yunho is in fact surprised but he dare not to move. He can hear Changmin snoring lightly behind him,

“Ch-Changmin-ah...”

Yunho tries to wake the CEO up. No response. Yunho just can’t stay petrified like this. He wants to move so bad, feeling totally uncomfortable. First Yunho sighs a breath, he has decided, though scared he’ll try to remove Changmin’s arm off him. Slowly Yunho approaches the larger sleeping man’s hand, Yunho just slightly touched his husband’s hand but Changmin’s whole body suddenly moves. Yunho quickly pulls his hand away. Changmin moves to the right and left, eventually he presses his body tighter to Yunho’s, even his hold on Yunho’s waist got stronger. For some reason though, Changmin’s palm ‘accidently’ landed on Yunho’s crotch.

“No more mister nice guy!”

Yunho tries to push Changmin away with his whole body this time. Changmin is thrown away a few cm. Suddenly, Those dear like eyes shoots open, he counters the push by throwing his whole body to his lover. Instead of adding the distance between them they just end up being closer and tighter. And worst, they are now facing each other in such closeness. They’re so close that the tip of both of their pointy noses touches. Yunho now can see for himself that Changmin is actually awake. Don’t know why though he can’t move a muscle. He’s just staring at those seductive eyes with such mysterious curiosity.

Changmin smiles. He moves his hands to circle around his partner’s waist, they also function to press their bodies impossibly closer.

“Morning honey”

He greets Yunho with a smile like a real husband. Beat by beat can clearly be heard, but they got faster and faster that Yunho can’t count his heartbeats anymore.

“M-Morning...”

“Morning kiss?”

Changmin pouts a bit ready for his expected morning kiss. Yunho’s ribbon lips clearly even just slightly smiled just now. But they turn into a frown once Yunho remember who this man in front of him is originally.

“Dont joke with me”

Yunho throws the nearby handtowel to Changmin’s face instead. His body then rises up from the bed, up towards the blinders that cover that large window of Yunho’s ward. He opens them, letting some mild sunlight into the room. Blinding another being in the other hand. The incubi rolls around the bed, he’s now a bit glad Yunho threw something to cover his face beforehand.  

“Ugh, close that”

“You should get up now, our flight is in an hour and a half”

“That’s lot of time”

“Changmin....get up!”

Changmin heard that, but he refuses to listen, he’s doing the exact opposite of ‘get up’ and just roll around the bed with the soft fluffy hospital blanket. Yunho’s getting tired of having a lazy bum on his bed, he’s pulling the covers off his husband, which Changmin just holds on tighter to.

“Changmin!!! If you don’t get up right this second i’m cancelling everything!”

“I love you”

Changmin attacks out of the blue, saying such a line with such a plain expression on him. Nonetheless it worked, Yunho stopped pulling. He’s stiff with big wide eyes. Changmin just stared, his face showing a teeny weeny smile where only the corner of his lips is raised a little bit.

“You’re totally the cutest when you look like you don’t know what to do”

“Yah!- I’m the perfect secretary! Since when do i don’t know what to-”

“Morning, Gosh it really took time to find ya;”

A sudden third voice speaks up. But only Changmin can hear it though. Yunho is really oblivious as he packs up his stuff he didn’t notice how Changmin is scooting closer to that something you can’t call a human who just came barging in through the wall. 

“The hell you doing here?”

Changmin just talks with one part of his mouth to make him seem less crazy. Cause currently he’s talking to an apparition the human eyes can’t see or simply Kyuhyun.

“What do you mean?! I’ve been searching for you since that awful party!”

“Don’t search for me, go back to Korea”

“I am actually. Just here to say goodbye”

“Save it! GO”

“fine, fine, by the way you succeed in sticking with that man afterall huh?”

“Yeah, go”

“The hell you want me to leave so much? Your ‘wifey’ can’t really see me okay? I might even spend another day just tailing you guys. Its kinda fun!”

Changmin ended up by kicking the invisible incubi back into the wall where he came from. Changmin is not unhappy to see his besfriend, if they were in different situation Changmin would like to have someone to talk who can relate to his incubi issues. And since its true Yunho or any other human can’t see Kyuhyun it would be completely safe for him to tag along. But Kyuhyun’s invisibility isn’t going to last long, at least not to Yunho’s eyes. Changmin knows, once they successfully officially registered their marriage Yunho will be able to see other incubuses. And they have to keep their marriage a secret from everyone, that is already an unspoken law for them.

 

<><><><><> 

 

“........”

“You’re awfully silent”

“...well........ nah..”

“Heechul, spill it. I can tell something is troubling you”

“...It’s just that..... been years... And he’s just an ordinary man to be honest, I mean he is doing a great job and he’s good looking but... why him?”  
“You know, i don’t get a word you’re saying, please form a proper sentence”

Heechul takes a deep breath. And releases it. He stops spinning his office chair and meet eye to eye with his childhood friend and business rivals.

“You see... Changmin he’s young and smart, you know we controlled this company for almost 5 years now don’t you?”

“...yeah, and?”

“I just realized i don’t really know much about him... well, technically he’s the one who’s so quiet and mysterious all the time.... He changed recently though....”

Those words caught the woman’s interest. She stopped mindlessly fondling the files scattered all over Heechul’s desk to really listen what Heechul has to say. Heechul sighs again, it impressed the woman to see her cheery unique childhood friend get stressed over something.

“...Changmin is the one who recommend Yunho to become our secretary. I didn’t really mind since Yunho has great qualifications and Changmin never really ask anything from me so... i thought why not just listen to him this time?”

Heechul is again sighing while massaging his temple this time.

“...It’s really getting to you huh?”

“Its just that... Changmin, doesn’t talk much... I knew there was a reason he suddenly wants to pick the secretary and use his service. But now....”

Heechul decides to shut up finally. He closes his eyes as he spins his chair 180 degrees. He’s still in deep thought about his secretary, he’s gotten fond of him, and the reason why there’s a big mess in his office now is merely because Yunho isn’t around. This woman just watches the back of the CEO’s chair. She smirks without Heechul’s knowing. But like magic she elegantly returns to the professional state in a blink. She coughs first, arranging the files that are already in her hands for her dear CEO friend.

“You know you can just get another secretary”

“...I know! But if get a new one what if Yunho continues to get forced do whatever Changmin forced him to?!”

“Well... no one said you can’t keep this ‘Yunho’”

Heechul turns the chair back to face his friend. She has that scary and threathning look in her eyes that she constantly use when she’s being drop dead serious.

“By the way... Changmin’s interest seem to only arouse when it’s him right?”

She sinisterly smiles, Its even more disturbing that she still looks pretty with such and evil smile,the infamous smile of Abiru Yuu.

 

<><><><><> 

 

They are sitting at the business class section and there is only them. Yunho is sitting in his seat, he keeps fidgeting to the right and left since this couple first put their ass on their seats. It’s disturbing the hyper sensitive Changmin. No lies. He’s actually pretty red in the ear right now, annoyed to whenever Yunho seems like he has a worm in his butt. He’s been tolerating this for 3 hours, its time for it to stop.

“...Yah...”

Changmin calls out gently to the man beside him. Still trying to keep his anger. Yunho looks at his new husband with those ‘what’ eyes on him.

“can i help you with something Yunho?”

“...No, Why?”

“Then can you stop moving?...... please?”

“...O-Okay....”

Yunho just answered simply with that since the larger man looks VERY pissed off with those perfect teeth of his gritted together. Changmin put up a very forced smile then continues on to read a book about ‘world’s famous serial killers’. Yunho just sits in place. Looking around the place for the 25th time already. Unconsciously, he fidgets his hip to the right again. And then the left, then right once more and left- and it just doesn’t stop. Once again Changmin is mentally challenge.

“Yunho... Hon... Can you- Yun- Babe--- Yun- OKAY STOP IT!”

Yunho did stop moving due to shock. Changmin got that ugly look on his face again. He stood up, grabbed Yunho on the wrist and start dragging the pregnant man towards the bathroom.

Once they’re in, Changmin bend Yunho over the sink that has a pretty large mirror in front of it. So Yunho can clearly see what’s going on behind him. And from what he saw Changmin is kneeling behind him making his butt right in front of Changmin’s face.

“M-Min!”

“Let’s see what bothering your ass so much hm?”

Changmin starts slapping Yunho’s butt fairly hard. Yunho wants to protest but he is forced to shut his mouth or else sounds that might arouse Changmin may come out. This incubi loves how his lover’s butt jiggles everytime he slaps it, its also so soft that he just can’t resist in squeezing. Yunho can’t handle it this time though, he must stop Changmin before this gets out of hand or worst into the incubi’s hands.

“Min...ahh~ S-Stop! We’re in a plane! P-people are outside”

“Dont be ridiculous Yunho, We’re the only ones here. This is your punishment for causing too much distraction”

“H-hey! You can’t do this to me! You must stop!”

Changmin just laughs with his deep voice as he stands up. He can feel resistance in Yunho so he pushes the man down by his back with one hand only. While Yunho is trying to wiggle his way out, Changmin is busy pulling down his zipper.

“You turned me on Yunho-yah, like always”

“W-what? No... you can’t be thinking- h-here?”

Changmin whips the harden meat out. Continue slapping Yunho’s butt with it. The hot secretary covers his mouth with his palm as he gasp, he can feel his own privates reacting.

“C-Changmin! Stop now! I mean it!”

“ Why? Now that we’re both hard, why stop now?”

“...Changmin...”

Once again Yunho sounds totally helpless. He can feel the cruel boss’s palm conquer his crotch, its rubbing slowly on Yunho’s clothed erection. The helpless secretary is holding onto his boss’s arm in an effort trying to stop him from touching, but it come to no avail. So all Yunho can do is close his eyes, lay his head on the sink’s counter and try to enjoy the pleasurable molestation. Changmin took a look at his possessed man, he smirks.

“Not resisting anymore are we?”

 

 

“Oh! Changmin... Changmin.... H-how long do you plan to- Ahh!”

Yunho moans as he feels his husband’s hot rod penetrate him yet again. Yunho is no longer bended over the sink. Now he’s on Changmin’s laps facing to that man, getting bounced up and down his large cock on a pretty vicious pace. Yunho’s head feels in a total ecstasy, he can’t even estimate how long they’ve been in here. But what he knows is it has to be pretty long since Changmin already released 5 times and Yunho around 6. And by how much pre-cum is coming out of Yunho’s cock, looks like he’s coming again. Same thing can be said to Changmin who’s leaking so much inside his husband.

“We have to finish soon, w-we can’t do this the whole trip...”

“I know honey, this is the last one, i promise”

He gave the man bouncing on top a kiss, reassuring him he’ll be okay as long as its him. And Yunho believes it.

“Changmin...”

Yunho moans out his name again, Changmin hopes his other half can stop doing than for its pushing him way to close to the edge. But he’s not going to let Yunho stop moaning his name like that, he loves it. Yunho’s hold on Changmin’s shoulder is getting stronger. His abs are getting wetter by Yunho’s bodily fluid. Anyone Can tell that Yunho really feels Changmin’s cock moving in him, meanwhile Changmin obviously can feel the squeeze, heat and pleasure on his sensitive part. It feels like heaven everytime he pulls out, just to penetrate back into all the warmth and let his ears feast with Yunho’s sexy needy moans.

“Fuck, i’m gonna cum...”

“mmh.... Changmin... Ahh....”

“I’m cumming in you honey...”

Yunho gulps, he knows Changmin doesn’t really need permission to stuffs like this, but still it feels good when he’s given the choice for once. He nods. The incubi groans he’s so close, he quickly grabs Yunho’s own leaking erection, pumping it. Yunho’s gentle moans are becoming uncontrollable.

“Cumming! Cumming! Ohhh~”

White strings decorates Changmin’s beautiful abs. Yunho’s body shivers as he leans his body onto Changmin’s. Even the incubi has his eyes closed tight as he lets himself explode inside Yunho. His arms are secured around the older man’s waist , keeping him safe.   

They both pant for air, relaxing their tired but satisfied bodies. Changmin hasn’t pulled out yet. He carefully caress Yunho’s naked back.

“Yunhoh-yah...”

“...what?”

“We’re getting married, you’re more than legal for me”

“....I want to remind you Changmin...”

Yunho pushed himself away from his rapist. Not far but just enough to let them see each other face to face.

“I haven’t forgive you yet....... I married you solely for the sake of this child.... And i might never forgive you...”

“....i know...”

Yunho returns to his position, with his head laid on Changmin’s shoulder. He still needs to rest. Silently they continued just pass the seconds without any words traded. Changmin’s eyes wanders lower to his favourite.  By the looks of it Yunho might end up falling asleep.

“Yunho...”

“What is it now?”

“...I’m glad... i picked you as my victim”

“And why is that?...”

“You see... Other people will surely say they will never ever forgive me...”

Changmin continues to graze Yunho’s back.

“But you said you just haven’t forgive me yet... which means the day you’ll forgive will arrive, right?”

Yunho slowly opens his eyes. There’s a hundred stuffs he’s saying in his heart, but none came out verbally. 

 

<><><><><> 

 

Yunho has been sleeping for hours, that is understandable since he got pound pretty long and hard by Changmin. But they arrived at Tokyo, so Yunho needs to wake up. Changmin is a little worried though, cause his very soon to be spouse is so pale.

“....Yunho, honey wake up”

Changmin pecks his sleeping beauty with his lips on the forehead. Yunho woke up immediately when he felt soft lips on him, he gently pushed Changmin’s face away. The secretary is moving and is still in fact alive. It’s normal for him to act cold so Changmin just casually stood up and take their bags. He won’t let Yunho lift any. Changmin feels a sudden tug on his wrist. Changmin gave Yunho his attention, he’s so shocked once he seen Yunho holding on his wrist like it’s his dear life.

“Min...”

“Yun? What’s wrong baby?”

“...Min, its hurts...”

“What? W-where? W-why? Yunho?”

“Can we rest please?”

Changmin truly is worried to the bottom of his heart. He cups the weak looking Yunho with both his hands before he kisses those dry lips of his.

“Sure, honey, sure. We’ll continue to Canada tomorrow, will that be fine?”

Yunho just nods a little bit.

 

 

They’re in a taxi, driving slowly in a traffic. Changmin just ended a call with some hotels and booked one for them. Meanwhile the pregnant one has continued his slumber, this time with his head layed on Changmin’s chest. He has Changmin’s jacket around him to keep him warm. Changmin also has his arm around Yunho’s  forearm. He sighs. The driver heard.

“Anything bothering you sir?”

Changmin sighs again, he lays his head on the seat’s head as he stares the glittery light outside.

“Just... things aren’t going as smooth as i planned...”

“Well, maybe you just need to pray a little bit more?”

“...maybe...”

Changmin starts to wonder. He is not in under god’s orders, he’s under Zeus’s. And zeus does not hear prayers. Somehow Changmin feels like all these sudden obstacles are sent by the heaven’s members, as they do not want him to corrupt a good man like Yunho. But if Changmin just have the chance to make them hear out to him, he’ll convince them with all his might that all he wants is to make sure Yunho and their child is loved. What worries Changmin the most is, how he, an incubus, is thinking too much like a human husband.


	12. Chapter 12

A weird creature he will be by the judge based on a human’s impression, Where the upper body is a human’s but the lower body is a goat’s. It runs fast on two legs to a palace created like those left to rot in Rome. He runs pass a hall so big, so empty and so beautifully carved towards another gigantic room that awaits the strongest god. He’s gigantic, like the room, in fact the half human half goat is sized only like his toe.

“Who dares interfere me?”

The god’s voice echoes around the room. Loud and clear. He made the half breed break into sweats. He seems to think twice, but in the end choses to talk anyway.

“I-Its me your lordly, I-I came to send a message”

“...From?”

“The-The cupids your greatness. There is a forbidden baby t-that has broke so many laws!”

“...broke the laws?... the laws I created?”

“N-Not just the ones you created our great Zeus, also broke the laws Eros created!”

The god stares down on the halfbreed. He seems to be a bit afraid of nothing that the god is doing. The god of lightning casually moved his head to the right, not interested in looking at the weird being.

“Why is that any of my problems? Those involved with ‘love’ and ‘sex’ should be responsible”

“B-But your highness...”

“What?”

The halfbreed scowers a bit. It gathers it’s courage. With a deep breath, he confesses.

“It’s the child of an incubus”

 

<><><><><> 

 

They got to the airport fairly early. And its freezing cold this early in the morning. Changmin walks in fast pace with two plastic bags in his hand, one has warm food, the other brand new warm blanket, both for his pregnant husband that’s sitting somewhere near the departing entrance. Yunho’s asleep, with his knees curled to his chest. Though he’s wearing pretty thick clothes, Changmin is still worried for him and their baby. Once Changmin is again by his husband’s side, he sits beside Yunho, then he put the purple blanket around their shoulders. Once he’s done, he tries to wake up his sleeping husband.

“Baby, wake up” 

It wasn’t hard as Yunho as just half asleep. He find it very thoughtful of Changmin to wake up in a warmer state. Changmin was already opening up a warm lunchbox for his husband. He even got them some white coffee to perfect the meal.

“Here breakfast, our flight is long after this an hour more so we should eat now. Dont worry i got our on flight meals booked too ”

“...Thanks”

Yunho sets his breakfast on the table in front of him, he’s eating the food Changmin bought pretty well. But he’s not that happy about Changmin’s taste   in beverages.

“Min...”

“hm?...” Changmin gave Yunho half of his attention, he’s eating so yeah he’s pretty busy.

“I want tea”

“Tea?”

“...Yeah”

“Why so suddenly... Don’t you like White Coffee?”

“No... I mean, i like them but i want tea”

“You like white coffee... but you want tea nonetheless?”

Yunho nods. Now Changmin is just confuse. He’s already enjoying his food so his feet is kinda heavy to move right now even if Yunho’s wants are not that hard. Changmin is still thinking whether its worth leaving good food for his husband’s weird want, as he thinks his eyes roams around Yunho.  But then his eyes moves downwards, on Yunho’s body. His eyes saw Yunho’s tummy. Now he gets why Yunho is suddenly a picky eater. The handsome face of this CEO smiles widely until his perfect teeth are showing.

“...what?”

Yunho asks as his now guardian who looks so suspicious. Changmin got up with a sigh. He taps Yunho’s tummy lightly, before he heads for the nearest cafe. It was really an out of the blue reaction for Yunho, but then he slowly catches what’s happening too.

“Aigoo, so it was you who wanted tea?!”

Yunho talked to his own tummy. Kind of a bit glad his symptoms are proving he really is pregnant.

 

<><><><><> 

 

Canada after very long hours of flight. They managed to arrive before nightfall since their flight from Japan was really early. This is what Changmin planned. By the time they arrive he has about an hour left before the official offices close down. He wants to register their marriage as soon as he can, so he can officially claim Yunho his.

“Yunho, how about you go to our Hotel first?”

“... Why? Can’t i come with you?”

“We got stuck in that plane for quiet a while, you should rest. It’s not good for you or that little sport”

 “... Ok...”

Yunho wasn’t interested much. Its the part he likes the least. He’s rather not be there when his name is registered. He quickly got on to the taxi that’s been waiting for them.

“Hotel Promenade please”

“Right away sir”

So of Yunho goes on his own to the hotel. Changmin too is left alone. He stood there on the stairs for a moment. He sighs. And grunts. He moans. He almost roared. There’s so many feeling mixed up in his almost inexistent heart. His heart feels so heavy that it went to a level Changmin needs to sit down.

“Fuck, i didn’t know incubuses could have so much  feelings...”

Changmin is thinking about how nervous, scared, guilty, and happy he is.

 

 

On the other hand, this man is going up with their bags. He is soon inside their new room. Yunho was actually impressed by the suite Changmin booked for them. Its so fancy and grand. He quickly tested the very fluffy looking bed by sitting on it. It’s comfy indeed. Yunho was just about to take a quick shower. But his phone’s ringing forced him to postponed that. It was a call from his cousin.

“Yobseyo, Era. What’s the good news”

“Hahaha, Yunho oppa you are really~”

“I haven’t  seen you in a while, how are you?”

“You too oppa, i’m fine. I haven’t seen you since you moved to Seoul, you said you’re going to visit often”

“Well, ‘work’ has really caught up on me, so yeah”

“A secretary in a big company is not as easy as it sound huh?”

“Certainly is. Well, since you called me there has to be something you want me to know. Spill it out”

“...um... oppa.... the thing is...”

There was a pause between their conversation that had Yunho worried and excited the same time.

“Yes Era?”

“...Oppa, i’m getting married in a week”

“What?! Really?! Great lord, congratulations! With whom?”

“Yeah. I’m sure you’ll be shocked to hear this... but i’m getting married with Woobin-”

“WHAT?!!!”

Now Yunho is truly surprised. He still remembers how Woobin, Era’s childhood friend, used to come to him crying with a few scratch marks made by none other than Era herself. This pace between those two though last until this very day.

“B-But, You’re like water and he’s like oil! If put together under heat, you both will explode!!!”

“...Well, hehehe. That’s kinda true, i still made him cry when he proposed me! Hah!”

“....I bet you cried too at that time....”

“....Yeah...”

Yunho sighs. It cute he thoughts, Marriage like these are.

“How could you say yes? Last time i saw you together you told me you’re going to strangle him in his sleep”

“... He kinda attach himself to me too much i guess. Even though most of it’s in a annoyingly negative way. Now... feels like i can’t live without him”

“...Then... what are you gonna do with your differences? Are you planning to fight your whole life?! Era...”

“No! Geez oppa! I’m not a Spartan soldier! I just have to accept that! Besides.... maybe its time for me to look at his bright side and not just the annoying one”

“.... yeah... its about time...”

There was another pause.

“...So, where’s the wedding?”

“Um, next week at Juveline Hotel”

“Okay, until then Era”

“Okay oppa! See you soon!”

The line went dead, And again the room is silent. But luckily this situation, like the one in Thailand, gave him a second to think. Once again the pregnant one lays on the bed. Stretching his tired limbs as he look at the ceiling.  His hand once again roams around the tummy area, where their child is being formed little by little.

“Yah... Your father is working hard don’t you think? I mean... both of your fathers...”

Yunho taps his tummy.

“...It’s weird you’re in here... But you know appa will still love you nonetheless....”

Yunho reminisces on how protective Changmin is to their child too. He smiles a bit.

“Your other appa really loves you too...He makes sure you’re always fed, warm and taken care properly”

It was the first Yunho saw Changmin’s caring side. Though the ex-rapist did become a little bit warm to Yunho in the past he was still sadistic as fuck. And Yunho doesn’t think his sadist will change. Maybe he thought, That is his side Yunho has to accept.

“...Aish, lets go little sport”

Yunho cancelled his whole dream shower and rest and all that shit. He stood up and walked through the door.

 

<><><><><> 

 

Changmin was still waiting for his turn. There was a lot more people at the offices that he expected luckily though it finally is his turn. Changmin hold a clear folder that holds all of their document as he approaches the woman behind a desk.

“International marriage registration please”

“Okay, what country?”

“South Korea”

Changmin took out the papers he and Yunho signed. The woman smiles as she takes the papers Changmin handed.

“Sir, can i have you and your spouses’ ID please?”

“Sure...”

Changmin pulled out his. He’s rubbing his pockets, even searching in his wallet but soon realized he doesn’t have Yunho’s .

“Um... I don’t think i have my spouse’s ID, can i go ahead and get it for a moment?”

“I’m sorry sir, there’s other people hoping to register their marriage”

Changmin bites his lips, he turn around to see if the line is considerable. But there was too much people in fact Changmin was lucky he got in the front row before all these people showed up. And there’s not much time before the official offices closes. Changmin was getting nervous, not knowing what to do and the woman is looking at him with her sharp eyes.

“Here’s my ID”

The sudden voice of a familiar man’s blew the cold air between these two. He hands his ID quickly to the woman, she instantly smiles. Changmin was shocked, he didn’t saw his husband coming from afar, he was too tense. But his presence didn’t seem to make the incubi much tender. In fact, Changmin is avoiding Yunho’s gaze.

“Thank you very much sir” She appreciated Yunho’s effort.

Yunho nods with his oh so dazzling smile.

“Sorry for slowing you down”

She nods and continues with her duties. Leaving these two men wait and stand with a bit awkwardness on the air.

“....Why’re you here?...”

Changmin asks, clearly intending to make the wind more stretchy. Yunho has a very expressionless face going on. He doesn’t what to feel in this current situation. Actually, he doesn’t understand why Changmin would be so tense right now. He’s safe from a sticky situation.

“...I just wanted to see how things work”

“Oh...”

Was Changmin’s short reply. They didn’t talk after that. Though Changmin is actually having a very heated argument with himself inside. He’s shy. He knows what this feeling is but he didn’t know he could feel that way. He’s nervous and happy at the same time, Yunho is going to be really his finally. Changmin’s hand feel itchy, he wants do it, but he can’t. His palm is sweating, and not just there. In the end Changmin decided to just do it. He gently grabs Yunho’s hand, with their fingers gating with other fingers. The other man finally show some emotions, his eyes widens as he feels the warmth of another in his hand. Yunho though is more surprised by how Changmin’s hands are holding him so tight and he’s shaking a bit.

“...Yah, Changmin”

Yunho’s talking to his husband, but he’s still not looking at his own pregnant husband. Now Yunho understands why though, he just noticed how the incubi’s large ears and pinkish.

“Just- ... Can we just stay like this for a moment?”

Yet another side of his former rapist is uncovered. Yunho is truly not expecting this. In all honesty, he likes it. Willingly he too tightens his fingers around Changmin’s hand. Now it’s Changmin’s turn to get shocked.

“Done, Here you are sirs”

The woman interrupted their secret moment. She was done registering and filing their marriage. The certificate she hands to Changmin.

“Thank you”

“You’re welcome sir, Congratulations on your marriage~”

She sounded like a happy bird congratulating the newlyweds. Changmin just awkwardly giggles while Yunho flashed a small smile. They’re still holding hands. Yunho was ready to let go, but Changmin refuse to do so. They walked back together, hands still entwined. They were on their way out but as soon as Changmin saw a little bit private place he drags Yunho into it. There was a small detail on the wall that could fit enough both of them. Yunho was pushed more inside, As Changmin blocks the not so big gap with his whole large body. 

“what is it now?”

Yunho’s half annoyed about being pushed to a corner out of the blue like that and half scared about what will happen since the public eyes can’t really see what’s going on behind Changmin’s back. But from the looks on Changmin’s face, its not likely he’ll hurt Yunho, and, he kind of looks rather sad.

“...Changmin?”

The slightly larger man responds to the call. He was happy to see his victim who claims to hate him still feels worried about him. A soft heart was just one of the things Changmin liked about Yunho. He smiles, but eyes still look like he’s about to tear up. Softly, he cups Yunho’s right cheek. Thumb caressing Yunho’s soft skin. Yunho is blushing, he likes this tender treatment.

“I love you Yunho”

Thus, he connects their lips. This kiss feels really like a true love’s kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

The first thing Changmin do as they arrive back to their hotel room, is lay down. He’s exhausted, living as a human is hard. But Yunho though was being cautious for some reason, not actually cautious but a mix of alert and stiff. His eyebrows pressed downwards like’s angry about something. But in his heart he’s no actually angry, he just looks angry. Changmin overlooked this though. He’s too giddy that now Yunho can’t say he’s not his spouse anymore. And since Yunho really is his spouse, he’ll treat him like a spouse. The incubi taps the vacant space beside him while looking at Yunho who’s standing right beside him too.

“Come here baby” 

Changmin’s line might be flirtatious, but he looks like he really is just plain happy. Yunho backs slightly, he’s looking at the floor rather than his husband. 

“... i want to shower” 

With a swift movement Yunho took the towel he left on the bed before and just ran to the bathroom. That was a very unsatisfying reaction, it shocked his husband. It’s like he’s still scared of something when they were totally like lovebirds just now. Changmin got up from his so laid back posture. He starts to think if he did anything that might hurt Yunho, and he could find none. 

Changmin changed his clothes to something more comfortable. He took a nap, for something close to half an hour. When he wakes up he finds Yunho sleeping sideways right at the very edge of their king sized bed. He’s still wearing only a shirt and a bathrobe. Changmin’s a bit angry that his husband decides to sleep in that condition, but in another thought he’s enchanted with the sight of Yunho sleeping so unprotected. Unlike those nights where Yunho would usually wait until Changmin sleep first. Clearly the man’s trust on him has somewhat increased.

“Aigoo, this man” 

Changmin pulls their thick blanket over Yunho’s whole body up to his shoulder. As he do so, he saw Yunho’s phone. Looks like someone has been reading about something online. Changmin just took a glance and read ‘Gay couple’s first nights’. He was uninterested at first. He just naturally went back to Yunho and kisses the boy’s unguarded and scentic neck. His brain responds a few seconds too late. His husband is actually reading about ‘gays’ which are technically them right now. Changmin has no idea what a ‘first night’ is though. But he’s about to find out, he grabs the phone and when to the sit at the edge of the bed, very near to where Yunho is sleeping. 

“...So...fuck....”

Changmin runs his palm all over his face. Wiping the sweats forming here and there. He understand now why the room and Yunho is awfully smelling of lavender. Plus he just read 5 paragraphs of gay porn, and its hot. He throws away the smart phone that belongs to his sleeping husband before he gets any harder than he already is. Seriously, some tower is built in Changmin’s pants, he so fucking hard. And he believes this boner wont leave with just his right hand. The incubi took a look at his husband. His breath suddenly got heavier, he’s curious about something. He wants to find out about what he’s curious about. Changmin slips his hand into Yunho’s bathrobe. Rubbing the soft skin on Yunho’s thighs. Changmin squeezes those muscular but soft thighs with gritted teeth. He’s getting impatient. His cock is throbbing for what comes after the thighs. 

“...Changmin?” 

A soft voice calls. Ofcourse it’s Yunho’s, only his voice would sound like music in Changmin’s ears right now. 

“You’re up?”

“Y-Yeah... what are you doing?” 

“...The upgraded usual” 

Changmin lets his beast take over half off him, while the other half the beast that loves Yunho. With one move, he pulls the blanket away from Yunho, exposing the very exposed spouse. 

“...M-Min?”

In a defensive position, Yunho got up, he slowly scoot to the back not realizing his legs are opened. To Changmin’s luck he’s not wearing anything down there. He doesn’t like it, Yunho’s doings though, it makes him feel like he’s scary. Odd, In the past Changmin wanted Yunho to feel he’s scary, now never again. He still, though, wants to be sexy as hell. He got on four, crawls onto the terrified looking man, wish to erase that look he has to one more Yunho. Yunho shrinks more towards the fluffy mattress below them as Changmin gets closer. He presses himself into the bed trying to avoid Changmin. He close his eyes tight. Once Changmin stopped crawling, he’s above Yunho, legs and head paralleled. There’s only way to let air go through between them, so close but not touched. 

“I’m not gonna touch okay? Look, i’m not touching you anywhere” 

One of the almond eyes Yunho owns opens, he peeks and yes, there really is no skin contact between them. Yunho tries to look up, but he cancels that intention when he sees his husband so close to him. He can hear and feel Changmi’s breaths. 

“W-what do you want?” Yunho asks, facing his right. 

“...First night eh? Isn’t it you who want that?” 

Yunho is shy that he’s flushing to pink. He feels his body getting hotter. Like the heat they’re both creating isn’t enough. Yunho might be able to avoid Changmin’’s direct gaze but he left his sensitive ear vunerable. So every word he said, was arousing. 

“ I’ve never heard of first nights but they sound so cheesy, ‘ a sacred night where two people confirm their love?’ “ 

“Don’t tease me...” 

“Honey i’m not teasing... I just think its totally cute” 

That’s making Yunho more pink. And unlike Changmin who goes pink at the ears, Yunho goes pink at his cheeks. He’s so embarrassed and turned on at the same time that his fist that’s clenching the bedsheet is trembling. 

“You look desperate Yunho”

“...Love me...” 

Changmin didn’t expect to hear that. But he is happy all the same. 

“...Ohh....” 

Yunho moans. Changmin licks, making Yunho throw his head to the back again. 

“Enough... Changmin... oh my god” 

Changmin engulfs the whole length, and stays like that closing his eyes. Trying to get used of this feeling in his mouth. Yunho’s hand went to grasp his hair, eyes closed. 

“A-ahh... Changmin... stop! T-that isn’t....no...” 

Changmin lifts his head. High enough until Yunho’s erection left his mouth. He slowly opens his eyes. 

“Yunho”

“...What?”

“Open your eyes honey. Look at me” 

Yunho listens. He knows it would be an erotic sight. What he sees is his husband, with his harden cock right beside the taller man’s wide lips. Changmin smirks, then kisses the head of Yunho’s. He swears he heard Yunho whimpered when he did so.Yunho closed his eyes again, its too explicit for him. 

“No, open your eyes Yunho. Watch”

“...no... please...”

“You must look at me Yunho” 

Yunho is good husband tonight. He listens. Though he’s shy to look, he still looks. Changmin got the attention he wants, and so he carries on. Yunho’s throbbing member he swallows it at once, which isn’t easy considering Yunho’s size. And then bob his head up again. This time he doesn’t let the member leave his mouth, he continues the process, bobbing his head up and down on it. All with Yunho and him locking eyes. Yunho’s grab on Changmin’s hair got tighter. His whole body is shaking. 

“Gh! Fuck Changmin, stop... stop, Changmin.... I’m gonna cum...” 

Changmin heard that, he likes that. He sucks harder. Going up, his cheeks hollowed in. 

“Enough! Ohh! Stop, No.... Uhh... I’m gonna cum!”

Changmin refuses, even when Yunho starts pulling on his hair to let him go. He wants to drive Yunho down to the last stone on the cliff. 

“I’m cumming... no..”

Yunho sound hopeless. And just when he’s about to release the load, the wet heat around him is gone. Yunho’s feet is back to earth finally. But he’s unsatisfied. His bastard of a husband teased him, yet again.

“You liked that Yunho?” 

“...fuck you” 

“ gladly” 

The tired because sex’s ecstasy man got spun around, until his on his four, ready for the doggy style. But Yunho’s arms are too tired to support his body now. Changmin just suddenly rams his large harden meat in. It reached the hilt, as soon as it does, his precious husband and bottom really cums all over the bed. 

“ that feel good to you too huh?” 

“...fuck you” 

“cursing a bit too much tonight don’t you think?” 

He gasps, over and over again. the boss was just testing, he finds a pace good for both of them right away. Yunho’s upper body melts, the pleasure he feels from his behind is amazing. It made him speechless with just grunts that came from his bitten lips. 

“Ohh yeah Yunho”

Changmin bites behind Yunho’s ears that’s still untouched. It still smells strongly of lavender. 

“C-Changmin, are you gonna...?” 

Yunho has to say amongs his moans. Changmin continues to bite and suck on Yunho’s sensitive place. Hips still thrusting at the same pace, same place, same taste. 

“Ahh~ Min...” 

In the past Yunho worries about this the most, getting marked as someone’s. Now, he really is someone’s. 

<><><><><> 

“Yunho, is the report done?” 

“Yes sir. It’s ready to be send” 

“Good job Yunho, you may rest” 

The good secretary in neat suit slightly bows. He clutches a few files to his chest as he walks away from his decent boss’s office. 

“Oh yeah Yunho”

Heechul’s calling made Yunho turned around back to his boss. 

“...yes sir?”

“Where’s Changmin? Haven’t seen him for a while”

“...Oh, i’m sure he’s just doing his job. He does like to do them himself right sir?”

“...well... you have a point, sorry for delaying your rest” 

Yunho bows again, a respective habit he has developed. Yunho stepped out Heechul’s office. His professional face almost entirely broke. He is worried. He doesn’t know where his husband is. For almost a week he hadn’t seen him. To add to this worry his cousin’s wedding is tomorrow. Yunho already planned to introduce Changmin to the family, ofcourse as his boss not more than that. He was excited for this but considering the situation now, Yunho’s hopes might not succeed. Their child is also growing every passing second. 

“...Where in the hell is your father?” 

He asks his unborn miracle. Yunho’s phones rings. He knows who is calling. Since Changmin suddenly vanished he is all he has to depend on in case anything unwanted happens. 

“...Hello? Siwon, yeah... You’re picking me up? Thanks” 


	14. Chapter 14

Changmin walks through hell like it’s his living room, but he is in no mood at all. Totally no mood. He’s pacing around, with a dead bird in his hand, he killed it by a choke.

“The fuck you’re so tense about?”

His best incubi friend asked, he’s sitting around on a burning tree bark watching his friend create a walkway with only his pacing.

“Someone is in Yunho’s house”

Changmin’s voice sound so grouchy, even Kyuhyun is not used to this not calm Changmin.

“Someone? Don’t you think it’s probably just a guest or something?”

“JUST A GUEST?!!!”

Changmin turns to his incubi friend, both hands on each side Kyuhyun’s side, the fire around them suddenly got bigger along with Changmin’s anger. Kyuhyun instantly backs away, shocked that Changmin can actually show rage. For all Kyuhyun knew about his friend all these years is that he’s super confident and quiet calm for a hell inhibitor.

“Just a guest won’t stay around for a week!!! I need to leave!” 

“Well too bad you can’t! I mean, Eros is pretty angry you made a man pregnant so you won’t be leaving anytime soon”

“I’m a freaking sinner Kyuhyun! What makes you think i’ll listen to that sissy?!”

“Changmin-!”

Kyuhyun’s face tells Changmin he’s going to tell him about that don’t insult the gods shit. But the weird behaviour of the fire around them stops him. It is supposed to just flare up, not like children circling them. They both know what’s happening and who’s coming. The fire turns to blue, and some darker colour of black. It may seem like the temperature has gone down with a darker colour of fire, but in reality its just hotter.

“which one of you is that meddlesome incubus?”

An unknown hollow voice asks, these two incubus know though whose voice this is.

“That lad over there”

Kyuhyun points to Changmin who’s bowing his head slightly, grip on the dead bird just got stronger.

“Ah? You? You were trouble then, and you’re still trouble now?”

“ Get me out this place!”

“Why? don’t you like my house? In fact i know this is not the first time you hanged out in hell Changmin”

“I have my own house!!! Get me out of this fucking dumpster!!!”

Changmin’s rage if making the blue fire fight with red fires. His eye that were coloured of deep brown are starting to glow bright red, even Kyuhyun took cover behind the burning tree. A hole appears out of the blue underneath Changmin’s feet. The incubus falls into it, to somewhere other than the hell’s god don’t know.

“...Where’d you send him Hades?”

“Back where he belongs”

“...Wow, i never knew you could be so nice Hades”

“That boy is trouble, he’ll just go search for more trouble, that’s fine to me as long as he’s giving me more entertainment”

“....If you’re gonna send him back anyway why didn’t you do that days ago?”

“Why?....”

The hole that Changmin fell into turns into a crescent, more like a smile.

“Well... just to add more bad stuffs”

 

<><><><><> 

 

“You’re done packing?”

“Yeah! Let’s go!”

Yunho is excited this morning. He’s going back home after so long plus everyone in his family will be there. It’s a trip to reduce the stress and mood swings he’s having, he might even take some pregnancy tips from the aunties. Ofcourse without telling them he’s pregnant. Even Siwon has no idea his friend is pregnant, he’s concerned with Yunho’s morning sickness but knows nothing about any baby. Now is the part where Yunho really need an assistant.

“Siwon can you lift my luggage to the car?”

“....why? you’re stronger than me”

“....Please?”

“I mean, i can, but why? That’s nothing for you”

“....Pretty please...?”

“...Fine...”

“Thank you”

Yunho winked to his friend, where as Siwon blushed. He’s starting to note how his dear very manly friend is starting to become cuter.  

 

 

They stop on their way to gwangju at a rest stop. Yunho is feeling hungry, so does Siwon actually, but Yunho’s in no mood to move. So he just sat at the nearest bench. Which is annoying his substitute husband.

“Dude, there’s nothing selling in front of you now”

“I know, you have to buy our food. I’ll wait here”

Yunho made it sound so bossy. Siwon’s not liking any of this one bit. He didn’t mind being treated as a servant for the first couple days but its been going on for a week, he at least need a good reason to oblige to Yunho’s wants.

“The hell?! Why should i?! I’ve been listening to you for the past week as you act like a pregnant woman!”

“...S-Siwon?”

“You’re not like this in the past Yunho!”

There’s people starting to stare at the couple. Yunho’s shocked that Siwon got so close to his actual situation just now. But he understands why Siwon would be angry, he did almost all the chores around the house even feeding Yunho and his baby. As a pregnant man though, Yunho has mood swings, he can’t take ‘no’ for an answer. He stood up, with his lower lip bitten and left for their car. Siwon didn’t expect that, he’s thrown aback a little, he thought Yunho would use those cute tactics on him again.

“...Yun? H-Hey Yunho, i didn’t mean”

It was too late Yunho already locked himself in the car. A heavy sigh comes from the handsome servant, in the end he has to buy their food either way, only now he has an angry man in his hands.

 

 

Siwon came back to the car with two lunch boxes in his hand. Yunho was already munching on a cheap bread he brought with him for the trip with his head slightly bowed. Now Siwon feels bad.

“...Hey, sorry okay, it wasn’t something to fuss much about”

Yunho is sulking, he won’t talk if he’s sulking. Siwon knows that fortunately.

“Here, i bought food for us, lets eat before we continue hm?”

“...Okay...”

Yunho replies in a small voice, indicating he’s not sulking as much anymore. Good news for Siwon. Both of them were just starting their meals, but Yunho suddenly curls an arm around Siwon’s arm. The servant took a look at Yunho who’s smiling dearly to him.

“W-what?”

Siwon asked, feeling a bit nervous his manly friend is yet again acting so freaking cute.

“Thank you and i’m sorry i’ve been unnecessarily overworking you these days...”

Yunho laid his head on Siwon’s shoulder. Looking up to his friend with his puppy eyes.

“I promise when the right time comes i’ll tell you everything... Just for now i really need someone”

Siwon is blushing again.

“...O-okay, i understand...”

“Thank you~ <3”

 

 

<><><><><> 

 

The 6 feet man walks alone, into the office that’s supposed to be closed in any minute now.  The staffs are staring at their potentially boss. They’re not really sure since they’ve never seen him wear such dusty and weird clothing. That long and slightly torn robe that goes up to his hips in the front but down to the ankle at the back, Changmin is wearing tight pants underneath, it’s covered with something like ash, .  He walks up to the counter where the woman behind it was crossing fingers her weird looking boss won’t come near her.

“Is Heechul still in?”

“Y-Yes sir, but he’s just about to-”

“Good”

She was about to stop their new boss from going, at least not in those clothing, but alas she cant. Changmin was still getting those stares from others as he moves to the elevator, even the people inside the elevator leaves. He knows why they’re acting this way, he just doesn’t care, he wont care about anything until he gets his pregnant husband in his arms. Too bad though Changmin doesn’t have those phones the humans does. So he needs info about Yunho from his business partner. Changmin went up to the highest floor, where Heechul’s office resides. To his luck though, once the elevator’s door opens there he is waiting for the lift.

“Changmin? Why are you so-”

“Shut up and come here”

Changmin drags Heechul away from the elevator. The more prettier man doesn’t really mind since he wanted to talk to his partner too.

“Where have you been? And why are you wearing your Halloween costume?”

“Where is Yunho?”

“Yunho? oh about Yunho-”

“I just want to know where he is”

“Look, its an important matter-”

“Later! Now just tell me where he is!”

Heechul sighs. He knew something is up between his secretary and his business partner. But he’s not that curious anymore, he already got the matter in hand. If Changmin refuse to listen it’s his lost, he thought. So Heechul only gave what Changmin wanted to hear.

“I gave him an early leave today”

“Why?”

“Honnestly,  i don’t know. But someone, i think he’s a model? have been picking Yunho up recently”

“...Who?”

Changmin’s eyes changes. He’s starting to scare Heechul.

“.... A model. But i don’t really know where they are, probably they’re at his apartment?”

“....Thanks”

Changmin said with a very fake smile. He proceeds to one level below Heechul’s office, which is his office to change clothes. He knows there’s someone else with Yunho in his whole absence, Whoever that someone is, he’s getting rid of him. And he just hopes things aren’t as bad as he think it is. Because even now when Changmin isn’t in the same room as them, he’s can feel the rage in him screaming to get out.

 

 

<><><><><> 

 

 

“Look at them! My family!”

Yunho almost completely plastered his face to the car window. He can see his family in the yard cooking something traditional in a big cauldron. Most of all, he can see his mother from here. They can see him too, and they’re waving, happy to see the pride of the family back in the nest. Siwon’s smiling, Yunho’s acting so much like a child and he’s happy for him too.

“Siwon hurry up park the car~”

“okay boss, be patient”

Siwon gently parks the car, along with some other relatives car and the Jung’s own. As soon as the car stops, Yunho jumps out the car, well almost.

“Siwon can you bring our stuffs please?!”

He asks the other man whilst running towards his house. The model showed an ‘OK’ with his fingers. Yunho replies e with a flying smooch as a token of thanks. He turns around now, he’s already at his house’s gates. Yunho hugs the first person that greet him, his mother ofcourse. A beautiful middle aged woman who waited so long for her son.

“Yunho-yah! Is it just me or have you got bigger?”

“U-Umma!”

“Just kidding hon, You’re as fit as ever”

Yunho smiles awkwardly, his fitness might not last for long. His mother is right actually, his muscle mass has gone slightly down.  But for the sake of the little sport in him, he’ll take this risk. Yunho carries on to greet his other uncles, aunties and cousins. While he’s doing  so, the other male that came along with him made his entrance, with ofcourse each of their bags in his hands. Mrs.Jung knows that boy oh too well.

“Omo! Omo! Siwon you’re here too!”

“Auntie, how have you been?”

“Great Siwon-ah”

Siwon was accepted warmly into Yunho’s family too. One of Yunho’s cousin helped him with the luggage, where as Yunho is already in his jungle of relatives were they share stories and small chats. Siwon joined them too briefly after that. After being tossed here there, up and down, Yunho finally feels at home.

 

 

“There’s the bride!”

Yunho says to the woman who’s trying on her third wedding dress. He found her in one of the rooms that’s occupied with makes ups, dresses and lightings, also some of Yunho’s other cousins that helps Era with her dresses. If there’s up to 3 wedding dresses, anyone can tell its a big wedding.

“Oh oppa! You made it at last!”

“Yah! You couldn’t even greet me at the entrance!”

“Ah oppa! Look at me, i’m just halfway done with my dresses!”

“What?! Half way?!”

“Yeah, 3 down, 3 to go”

6 dresses in one wedding, it definitely is a huge wedding. Yunho approaches the bride, he holds her hand to gently twirl her around in that white lacy dress she’s wearing.

“Woah, Woobin must’ve got a great job to buy this dress”

“What are you saying oppa?! I bought this myself!”

“Really? What kind of husband you found?”

“But i paid for the other 5!”

A man interrupts. Its the groom, wearing a simple black tux. The other cousins already know what’s coming so they pack their stuffs and left. Yunho just came though so he doesn’t know what’ll happen.

“Dont make me look like a bad man in front of Yunho-shii!”

“I just told Yunho oppa i bought this dress! Did i or did i not?!”

“Well.... You did! But you’re making it sound like i don’t invest in anything!”

“I never said that you didn’t pay nothing!”

“Its just that the way you bla bla bla bla bla

!”

Now Yunho knows why the other left. But he’s used to this, he’s the judge when it comes to these two’s fights. So Yunho just casually laid his back on the nearest couch, watching his cousin and her now groom then childhood friend quarrel over it. This scene, made him remember about someone, he always quarrel with too.

“Just go try on that purple suit!!!”

“The purple one?!!!”

“YES!!!”

“OK!!!”

Woobin left the room, obeying his wife’s orders. Era sighs, crumples are still on her face as she sits down on the same sofa Yunho is laying on.

“Sorry oppa, I know you must think i’m crazy to marry him now”

“No, not at all. I actually understand”

“...Really? I mean like, people won’t get it unless its cheesy lovey dovey thingy”

“...You do love him don’t you?”

Era blushes. She nods. It just made Yunho more understanding.

“Then we’re in very similar situations Era”

“...Similar?! O-Oppa? D-do you?”

Now Yunho realizes, his tongue slips.

“No i-i mean!”

“Oppa! You found love?!”

“Don’t say it like that! I have to okay?”

“Have to what?”

“....N-Nevermind! Forget about this!”

Yunho escaped the sticky situation by running away, Era wanted to chase him down but she’s wearing a gown too expensive to ruin. Yunho got downstairs where everyone else is at. But it seems like something outside is garnering their attention.

“...what is it?”

“Oh oppa! There’s a drunk man outside, he keep saying he wants his dunno... ‘baby’?”

“W-what?”

Yunho wants to deny it, but it sounds really like him.

“Too bad he’s drunk oppa, if not he would’ve been pretty hot”

Hot, a word Yunho would describe Changmin too.

“... does he... like ... have high cheekbones?”

“Yeah! He does!”

“Wide lips?”

“Yup!”

“very sharp nose, and tall?”

“Yeah! Oppa..... it can’t be?!”

“Yeah... he’s my friend”

_‘More like, husband...’_


	15. Chapter 15

“Why is he not killed?!”

“Eros! Dont you dare raise your voice!!!”

“I made the law that only the women can give life! That law i treasure the most!!! How dare such a lowly being bend my laws!!!”

“Do you realize who you’re putting the blame on Eros?! The incubuses are under Zeus!”

Athena tries not to use her strength on the love god. But her tremendous patience is being sliced thinner everytime the love god opens his mouth. To her eyes he’s acting way too childish for someone under the name of ‘god’. Three of them are in Zeus’s castle, When Eros came Athena too tagged along uninvited in order to keep Eros’s head from angering Zeus too much. By far, the strongest god still looks rather calm in his humongous throne. He only has been listening to the young god’s frets and quarrels with the war goddess. But he heard enough.

“I do not treasure the incubus, Dear Eros”

“Then why haven’t you killed him?!!!”

“...Because he is involved with humans...”

“Don’t give me that, I know well what the incubuses are! They rape people in sleeps and leave!!! So don’t you tell me he has something to do with humans!”

Zeus sighs. He understands now why the young god is unliked by other gods.

“That child in that boy is now depending on Changmin”

Zeus explains. Hoping he is shutting the still angry looking young god up.  But no, he did the absolute opposite, he got angrier.

“THEN KILL THAT CHILD!!! HE IS FORBIDDEN!”

That was the last shout Zeus could accept. Athena could see it lighting in Zeus’s eyes, and so she pushed Eros that sent him flying way to the front of the entrance. Just after that, lightning rains the hall, shaking whatever they’re standing on. The bright hall, fills with dark stormy clouds. Zeus stood up.

“WE HAVE NO RIGHTS ON HUMANS”

Eros starts to tremble. But Athena stands up straight, still courageous even facing Zeus. Zeus then returns to his throne, sitting while the clouds clears up.

“....But i believe, if you disgust them so much, you may kill them the human’s way”

Zeus concludes their little meeting this way. He points to the huge door, asking for both of the uninvited gods to leave. In which they did. Zeus has much to say, but not to Eros nor to Athena, he could sense there’s another god who’s been ear dropping on this little fight.

“...Hades, why did you let that incubus out of hell?”

“Oh, you saw me Zeus”

There’s only a voice hearable. Very typical of the underworld god.

“If you had kept that boy in hell this wouldn’t happen”

“Zeus, Zeus”

There’s small blue fire floating in front of Zeus, as it takes the shape of a smirk.

“I’m Hades, Zeus. This is my entertainment”

 

 

<><><><><> 

 

He heard birds tweeting the morning to welcome it. And people, mumblings across the other side of the room. Some cheers and some are shouting, reasons unknown. When he opens his eyes, it was blurry, but he could see 3 girls looking at him while slightly giggling.

“Oh! He’s awake quick call Yunho oppa!”

One of them says to the youngest one, she nods then stood up and ran downstairs where she knows she can find Jung Yunho. Yunho was busy assisting Siwon, once again Siwon is doing what is suppose to be Yunho’s job, cutting firewood. This is too risky for him so he just put the axe in Siwon’s hands and the model knows what to do, it is a bit difficult for the city boy he admits.. Though Yunho does feel bad, so he’s helping by serving him water and wiping his sweats away. That’s when Yunho’s 14 year old cousin tugged on his shirt slightly wanting the older man to lend her his ears. Yunho gladly does.

“Eun? Yes dear what is it?”

“Oppa, your drunk friend is awake”

Yunho was silenced for a second. But then he smiles.

“... thanks Eun, i’ll be up there in a minute”

Eun nods again, she ran back up to ogle at the shirtless ‘friend’ his oppa brought. Yunho went to inform his substitute husband first, maybe his job is officially over. Yunho did took another glass of water to Siwon and a towel to wipe away his sweats.

“Changmin is up, i probably be best by his side now”

Yunho said as he wipe the sweats of Siwon’s forehead and chest.

“Changmin? That drunken passed out wild pokemon of yours?”

“Heh... yeah that one”

“Oppa!”

A woman’s voice calls out for Yunho from upstairs. Yunho looks up, there his 19 year old cousin is shouting from the window of Yunho’s room. And it’s not just her sticking out that particular window. Changmin is looking down as well, he looks like a zombie. She points to the serious looking Changmin while mouthing ‘hurry up!’ before she exits the door. Changmin too slowly escaped the window frame, while rolling his eyes away from Yunho. Yunho has a bad feeling about this.

“Go on, he must be quiet confused right now”

Siwon encourages Yunho.

“...Y-yeah”

Yunho walks among the boys and girls crowded in his house reheasing for the big day tomorrow. Everyone have parts, even him, but now he has another part to fill. The girls who waited for Changmin were outside, peeking Changmin. They saw their oppa coming through, they just flashed their thumbs up to Yunho. Now Yunho regrets stripping Changmin. The cheer and brightness got swallowed by the darkness of Yunho’s room, he locked the door. Changmin already closed the window and it’s curtains. He himself is not in a happy, cheery mood. Too bad, so is Yunho. They glared to each other before, both of them opened their mouth at the same time.

**“Where have you been?!”**

**“Who’s that man?!”**

They both end in silence. But when both of them decide to talk again, Changmin managed to talk first.

“So, as i was answering for both of us YOU were searching for a new husband!!?! OH GREAT, JUST GREAT!”

“Shut your foul mouth!” 

Yunho tries to lower his voice since he knows the girls are still in front. But Changmin doesn’t give a shit. That’s why he’s trying his best to hush the loud gun down.

“Shut up? Is that all you got to say? You don’t want to tell me about our new boyfriend?!”

“He’s not my boyfriend!”

“So he took my spot already?”

“Stop talking bullshit! You know nothing!”

“Then tell me something!!!”

Changmin pushed Yunho to the bed. Pinning the man down, holding his arms. Changmin is getting violent, he’s scaring Yunho. Yunho’s heart beats faster, he’s struggling to get away. Or at least try to remind Changmin who he is, cause it’s clear Changmins has lost mind.

“Yunho? ... Are you okay?”

They froze in spot.The sound of Yunho’s model friend snapped the devilish Changmin away. He slowly let go of his husband when he realize what he’s doing.

“Y-yeah”

Yunho replies as he got away from Changmin’s cage.

“Open the door can you?”

“Wait a minute”

Yunho would open the door gladly, at least he wont get charged at like that again if someone is looking.

“Is everything okay? Eun, Eunji and Eunri told me they heard screams from here”

“...yeah, we just got tangled and fell over. That’s all the ruckus about”

“Really?”

Yunho nods, confirming Siwon’s concern. The model tried to look past Yunho, he’s sure something is off cause he himself swore he heard someone’s screams in there. He can slightly see the man behind Yunho, sitting with a shady look on him, he suddenly got curious about that man.

“...Aren’t you gonna properly introduce him to us?”

“Uh... sure, come on in”

Yunho is not sure if this is wise, but what he’s sure he don’t’ want to be left alone with Changmin. He closes the door once again, when Siwon is already inside. The tense somehow got thicker in the air and even Siwon felt in. Changmin, who kept his head down before, slightly raised it enough to just glare at Siwon.

“...Siwon, this is Changmin... he’s uh... he’s my boss”

“...Boss? nice to meet you, Choi Siwon, Model”

Changmin look at the hand Siwon offered to him. Yunho feared for the worst, he knows Changmin’s anger came from the very man in front of him. To his luck Changmin decides to play nice this time, he receives that hand shake with a smile. Still he wants to play a little dirty.

“Jung Changmin, this is a pleasure”

 “Jung Changmin?”

Siwon automatically feels weird, he turns to Yunho for some kind of explanation.

“W-w-well, y-yeah. He’s a Jung b-but not from my family!”

“...okay. Well great then, i guess i should go back cut firewood now”

“I-I’ll help you”

Yunho follows along to avoid his crazy husband. But the fight isn’t over, Changmin hasn’t apologize yet. He quickly reaches for Yunho’s arm to stop him from leaving, but a woman slipped in between them. Stopping Changmin’s attempt to say sorry.

“Hi!”

The cheerful woman talks to Changmin. Changmin just nodded. But he was too late, Yunho already left the room with Siwon. Changmin wanted to follow, but the door is blocked by this weird woman who keeps staring at Changmin with those eyes. Changmin can’t really scare her away cause he knows what position he’s in right now.

“Let me show you around the house”

“Th-thanks- but-”

“Quick put on a shirt!”

Looks like Changmin has no choice. To be fair, he can’t really search for Yunho without a shirt.

 

 

“And that’s our kimchi room, we ferment kimchis here”

She’s excited as she opens a big jar of fermented red Kimchi. Changmin has been following unwillingly around the woman, in the same time looking for his husband. He noticed there’s a bride practicing her speech over and over again, it wasn’t difficult to tell why Yunho came home. Yet, Changmin is stuck with a woman who says her name is Eunji. Now he’s brought to the basement where they ferment Kimchis, according to Eunji. And there’s only them here, so there’s not much that interested Changmin. But, there’s only THEM here, giving Eunji the moment she has been waiting for. Alone.

“So...”

She slowly approaches Changmin who’s sitting on the stairs. The pretty cute woman then took a sit right next to Changmin. Changmin is an incubus, he doesn’t get what the hell is going on. So he just simply doesn’t care.

“...I heard you’re the CEO to SM Group”

Changmin nods. Still looking at blank space, unknowing what the woman’s intentions are. She kind of feels like Changmin isn’t getting it, but she likes this cold man.

“Changmin-shii are you half western?”

“....no”

“That is weird, your face is a bit like a westerner’s”

She suddenly pokes Changmin’s sharp nose.

“Your nose is very sharp... And your jaw is very well structured too...”

“Don’t do that”

“Do what?”

“Poking other people’s nose like that”

She finally got Changmin talking. Maybe this could get somewhere, that’s what she illusion in her head. But to Changmin, if he can, he would just woop away this woman to the other room. That unfortunately is not an option for him in current circumstances. Eunji keeps poking Changmin here and there.

“Hey! Hey! Stop it!”

Changmin was so into trying not to get groped that he didn’t sensed the person coming into the basement. She saw them, she sneers and just came back up to the living room where all the youngsters in the family is gathered at. They aren’t happy to see her bringing back an empty plate though.

“Yah, Eonnie where’s the kimchi?”

“Aish! Sssh! Let me talk to Yunho first!”

Yunho was busy chatting with Siwon, but he looks at the women when his name was mentioned.

“Yes Eonnie?”

“Yah! That boss of yours, is he single?”

“...Well... yeah... why?”

“Omo! Omo! Perfect! I saw him and Eunji down there!”

The women got excited. Yunho just shook in disbelief though.

“There’s no way they could be together, My boss won’t even talk if you pry his mouth open, he’s so cold”

“That’s just great then!”

She continues. Totally surprising Yunho, he thought this would be a bad news for them.

“I just saw them playing down there, and he seems to enjoy himself too! Eunji might melt his coldness, don’t you think Yunho-yah?”

Yunho is starting to get flustered.

“But it can’t be! He’s cold even to me!”

“Aish! Ofcourse he’s cold to you, what are you to him? You’re just his secretary!”

There wasn’t a thing Yunho could reply to that. Yes, he has forgotten now the reason he’s in all this mess. But it’s all back to him again. The reason he married Changmin, The reason he couldn’t say a word about his shifts and, how he got pregnant. All the reasons was never love.

“Siwon...”

“Yeah?”

“Can you take care of me for a little bit longer?”

“...Why?... I mean like, i can take care of you as long as you want, but... you said i don’t have to anymore last night”

“... just that... it just hit me the one who’s supposed to take care of me already abandoned me once, Can’t really put all my trust to them can i?”

Siwon lays on the heated floor, thinking. He gently pulls Yunho’s shirt to make his childhood bestfriend lay down with him.

“...I have no problem in taking care of you. But you’re so independent, why do you suddenly need to be taken care of?”

“...I’ll tell you later”

“Not with that again Yunho”

“No, i promise! I’ll tell you... or more like you’re going to find out soon”

 Siwon went silent. Sighing and looking at Yunho with those grumpy eyes. Yunho just simply attacked him with cuteness. Again, Siwon sighs.  

“...You sure?”  

“Yeah... please?”

“...okay, i’m here for you buddy”

“...Thanks”

Yunho lied first time when he told Siwon he’s going to tell the reason. But sooner, he might have to tell him nonetheless. By the way, his stomach is starting to swell.


	16. Chapter 16

“Wakey, wakey!”

Eun, the woman that escorted Changmin all day yesterday happlly disturbs Changmin’s rest. After all that walking last night, plus the fatigue he brought from coming straight to Gwangju from Seoul after he’s released from hell the day before was just piling. So he went straight to bed yesterday even though his intentions was to patch things up with Yunho first. He knows it’s a bad move to leave their argument hanging but Changmin just couldn’t fight the fatigue anymore.

“What time is it?”

Changmin asks the intruder since his eyes are still too heavy to open and check the time himself.

“It’s 10 a.m. ! Hurry wake up! Almost everyone is leaving already”

Upon hearing that, Changmin’s eyebrows cruches. 

“...leaving? where to?”

“The wedding ofcourse! It’s an hour before the wedding so ofcourse everybody needs to be at the venue! But if you don’t want to come it’s fine-”

“Wait...”

Changmin finally opens his eyes as big as a deer’s.

“...Did Yunho left too?”

“Of course! He left with Siwon ages ago”

Again that man’s name, this incubi hopes he doesn’t need to face that man in any way today. But looks like he’s hopes are at lost. Changmin lets out a very heavy sigh, he stood up and just instantly takes off his shirt. Awwing the only woman in the room.

“C-Changmin-shii...”

“Oh, sorry, can you get out?”

She nods, with giggles she left her crush. Changmin understands what the woman wanted last night, but he just looks by it, it’s not important to him since he’s married by the way. He just took a towel and some clothes from Yunho’s drawer before he left for the shower. He needs to be fast if he wants some little time with his husband, Changmin can already predict how busy Yunho would be with the wedding and himself busy with his new admirer.

 

<><><><><> 

 

“You looks good Yunho”

“Stop that”

“Like seriously, i’m sure i can beat you in any attire except a suit”

“Hey, hey, confident are we?”

Yunho is joking around with his childhood friend and current protector in the back room. Both of them are wearing suits, simple black and white suits with red ribbons. And sure Yunho looks dashing. A waiter brought a tray of wine for the gentlemen in the room. Siwon grabbed two, one for him and the other he offer his friend.

“...No thanks...”

“C’mon, you haven’t drink a single drop since I came, besides just wine”

“...I’m afraid i might get drunk...”

“Bullshit! Your tolerance is great! Now bottoms up”

Yunho was thinking, but in the end he took the offer. Like Siwon said, it’s just a glass. Siwon took it all in one shot. Yunho was about to do just that, but when he’s about to someone took the glass away from him and drink it for him.

“Sorry, a bit thirsty. You don’t mind right Yunho”

Yunho is still in the state of disbelief. So is Siwon.

“......no sir...”  

He puts the glass back on the table these two men are sitting on. Changmin smiled at both of them first, but for some reason none of these two felt like it’s a smile.

“Yunho can you help me with something”

“...I’m sorry sir, for today i’m not your secretary”

“...Oh right. So, can you help me?”

Changmin insist. Siwon starting to feel more awkward with the CEO. He elbows Yunho who just sit there in silence.

“...Y-yeah... sure sir...”

Yunho is forced to go with Changmin at the very end. Siwon was a bit worried for his friend since his boss is a bit rude in his eyes. But he’s sure Yunho can’t be abused when he’s in his territory. Yunho was leaded to outside, where many people are at but none around the porch. Once the door behind Yunho was closed, Changmin turned around and pinned Yunho on the wall. It was as soft as possible, he doesn’t want any more impact towards their strongest bond.

“Don’t drink” Changmin simply reminds his husband.

“...what? it was just a small glass of wine”

“Do you know how fragile that baby is?”

“...how?”

“Well... i don’t know, but don’t take any risks or the waiting we did will be for naught”

“You mean the waiting I did”

This time the casual dressed man rolls his eyes as he sighs. He just doesn’t understand why Yunho have such mood swings that can literally kill people.

“Okay, what is up this time?”

“Don’t ask me. Who was the one who said ‘i’ll be responsible for you’ but disappears the day after?”

 “You don’t understand...”

“That’s right Changmin, there’s a lot i don’t understand. So let’s start by how you got me, a man, pregnant”

Now he regrets pushing their argument further. Not answering that will worsen the situation, but its not like telling the whole truth will turn this situation into sunshine and daisies. Telling your husband you’re actually a demon who’s supposed to just rape will definitely not help.

“I’ll tell you later” Changmin tries his usual trick, delay it. But the fish isn’t biting it today.

“This is more than ‘later’. Tell me something now, or please get out of my life”

“...You know i won’t get out of your life even if you ask me to”

“...Yes i do. I’ve tried that many times, still i fail”

Siwon suddenly came out to the porch. Just to find the two men in a very romantic position. They all kind of freeze, but came back to life after Yunho pushed his off guard boss/husband away. Siwon went to take Yunho away cause the ceremony is about to start, besides he’s worried when they take so long.

“Yunho, Era was searching for you”

“...Oh! Yeah, i have to help her with something”

“Yeah, come on”

Siwon practically pulled Yunho out of the porch back to the hotel. Totally ignoring Changmin.

“Dude, what the hell did he want from you?”

“...N-nothing...”

“Yunho if you have any problems just share them with me okay?”

“...I’m fine, now lets get to the bride”

It was obvious Yunho changed the topic avoiding his boss. But if Yunho’s not ready, Siwon is not going to force him. But now he’s sure, that boss is dangerous he can tell by that disappointment he saw in Yunho’s eyes.

 

<><><><><> 

 

Era, who’s in her white sparkly gown took a deep breath and let it out.

“Oppa, no mistakes okay?”

“It doesn’t matter if i make mistakes you’re the spotlight here”

“...Oppa!”

“Okay, rehearse now or we’ll be late”

Siwon who’s alone in  the audience seat speaks up. Yunho is on the podium, with his cousin holding hands, pretending to be the groom for the day. There was no officiator in the room, so Siwon pretends to be one.

“Do you, Jung Era, take, Kim Woobin as your beloved husband?”

“I-I, Y-Yeah!”

“Era calm down” Siwon comments. In which Era scoffs to.

“Again! Do you Jung Era take Kim Woobin as your beloved husband?”

“I-I-”

“I do”

Yunho tries to help his cousin. A tomboy Era is she kicked Yunho’s leg slightly.

“Oww! I was just helping”

“Yeah, thank you very much, Siwon again!”

Siwon was prepared for another rehearsing, but someone’s presence stopped them. Of course its the busy body Changmin, he simply barged into the hall. Completely rude in Siwon’s eyes, very normal in Yunho’s.

“Yunho come with me right now”

“...But sir, I’m helping my cousin rehearse”

“Well, you’re not the only suited man here, right Siwon-sshi?”  

It is obvious what Changmin is implying. Siwon is really getting tired of that rich boy, but alas for Yunho’s sake he doesn’t show his wild side. Cause even if he punch that man Yunho is still his secretary. All he can do is nod unwillingly, he’s smiling a little but his eyebrows clearly indicates he’s not happy. Changmin doesn’t care though.

“Come on Yunho hurry up”

“...yes sir”

Changmin walks across the room, heading backstage where as Yunho follows like a good staff. As soon as they’re out of the two people’s view range, Changmin grabs Yunho’s hand, now instead of Yunho following its Changmin dragging.

“What is it this time? Can’t you leave me alone?”

His husband didn’t answer, which is rare. Yunho can’t really see Changmin’s expression since the man is walking fast in front of him.

“I don’t wanna talk anymore”

Still no answer. Yunho is getting sick of the silent treatment that he’s sure he doesn’t deserve.

“Changmin!”

“We’re not going to talk!”

He suddenly exclaims loudly that it shocked Yunho. Short after that they finally stopped walking. Changmin kind of threw Yunho’s hand away a bit. Yunho isn’t sure where they are, but they’re in a dark room where there’s one wooden wall right next to them and the other walls are painted deep red. There’s only one orange bulb hanging at the ceiling which is high above their heads. There’s also other props in this room and some empty wooden boxes 

“What do you want?”

“Listen”

Was all Changmin said. Yunho was waiting for other words coming out from his husband’s mouth, but after a few seconds of silence, they hear someone reading the marriage vow. It’s backstage, which means the other side of this wooden wall is exactly where  Siwon and Era are rehearsing. Gently the man standing right in front of Yunho holds both of his hands. Yunho’s eyes pops bigger, his heart beating faster. And when he see Changmin slightly blush, he knows what he expect is what is coming.

“Will you **_Jung Yunho_** take **_Shim Changmin_** as your beloved husband?”

Siwon recites the vow as Changmin say his and Yunho’s names’ over the real Era and Woobin’s name. His lovely husband chuckles , he knows he should be angry to his own boss, but he wants to put aside all those feelings, for now.   
“I do”

Yunho answers, biting his lips a bit. He’s getting shy, he can’t look Changmin straight in his doe eyes. That is just absolutely cute in Changmin’s eyes.

“And will you, **_Shim Changmin_** take **_Jung Yunho_** as your partner for life?”

This time it’s Yunho’s turn to voice over. Now Changmin knows why Yunho chuckled.

“I do”

He replies.

“Now you may kiss the bride”

There was no voice over needed here. This couple could’nt care about voicing over anymore by the way. Yunho circles his arms around Changmin’s neck as his husband put his hands on Yunho’s waist. And, naturally, they lock their lips. They can hear from the other side of this thin wooden wall, Era and Siwon is done with rehearsing and they’re chatting instead. But this couple can’t seem to care about anything right now, their kiss is deep and long, both missed each other even if all they do is fight. Changmin broke the kiss as he has something to say, but Yunho insist by pulling Changmin in for a kiss again. The taller man could only chuckle in their kiss. His arms pulls Yunho’s waist closer until their bodies touch. When finally Yunho is satisfied, their kiss disconnects.

“Wow Yunho, you really like that huh?”

“shut up”

“Ofcourse honey this is just a rehearsal”

“...r-rehearsal?”

“Yeah, Siwon is not an officiator is he?”

“... no...”

“That’s right, so come here when the real officiator comes, okay hon?”

Changmin plants another peck on Yunho’s lips as a push to persuade his husband. He pouts, but then he nods. Yunho untangles himself from Changmin, back to that angry husband he is. He coldly leaves his husband without a word. Changmin just shook his shoulders, he may be able to win his cute husband back.

 

<><><><><> 

 

“Oh my god, oh my god please tell me this is a dream!”

“Era, hurry up”

“No no no no”

“Era!”

“Don’t rush me oppa!!!”

The sweet oppa Era has keeps quiet, he’s being understanding towards his cousin who’s very naturally supposed to be very freaking nervous. She’s about to walk the aisle with her father who’s also trying to calm his daughter down. Yunho is not rushing Era, instead he’s the one in a rush. But Yunho can’t possibly leave his crazy cousin like this, she depends on him so dearly. Though like it or not Era has to walk the aisle right about now cause the wedding bells are dinging.

“Oppa! Oppa!!!”

“Era you’ll be fine!”

“What if Woobin ran away?!”

“A runaway groom?”

“Yeaaaahhh! W-what if?”

“Don’t be crazy i checked! He’s in there waiting for you!”

Yunho convinces his cousin while fixing the flowers that are falling off her hair.

“Era i have to go”

“What?! And where do you wish to go in such an important moment?!”

“No, i’ll be seeing you off first, but hurry up. I’m not the only one waiting”

He points the closed door. Yunho can hear many voices talk, they probably heard Era’s shouting from inside, who would’nt. Era seals her lips, clenching her fists. She took one last look at her oppa, her face shows that this reall is the last thing she’s going to say to him.

“I’m going to walk with legs spread open”

“Whatever suits you”

Era can breath now she’s calm. They both shared a ‘fighting’ together before Era grabs her father’s arm like a dude.

“Lets go papa!”

“Are you really going to walk like a boy?”

“Yes”

“But Era-”

“Ssssshhh”

The double door opens, finally after almost half an hour behind schedule. She walks, and like she said, her legs are open. Yunho patiently waits until Era is about halfway along the aisle. Then he made a run for it, he can’t miss the vows. Changmin must’ve waited for a long time. Straight, left, left and a right, leads Yunho to the room they’re supposed to meet. To Yunho’s shock Changmin isn’t there yet, but to be fair the vows aren’t said yet, and Era may still be walking slowly down the aisle. Yunho took a sit on  the wooden box, he’s tired from the running. Plus he has to do some waiting. But there is that warm bubbly feeling in him to see Changmin without any anger again. Yunho waited, and waited. Then he hears clapping from behind the wooden wall.

“Everyone may be seated”

The mc said. It might be very exciting for Era, but for Yunho not so much. The audience is seated, which means the vows are about to be said soon. Still no signs of his husband coming.

“Changmin, where in hell are you?”

 

 

 

“I do”

Era says. The audience clap, congratulate and cheer. Celebrating the new married couple. That includes the lovely secretary, who still waiting patiently backstage. He’s clapping, but almost with no emotions. He’s smiling, but his heart felt blades. He’s tremendously still hopes ‘till the very end, but it was too late. That day, only one couple was full. Era looked around, searching for that one cousin who’s supposed to congratulate her first like he always do.

“Where is Yunho oppa?”

“Yunho? I don’t know, i didn’t find his handsome boss either” Eunji responds.

“...Do you think they probably went back to Seoul together?”

“No, no here I am”

Yunho appears from the door that leads to backstage. He is doing what he does best, faking. He may be a loser at lying but faking is different. He comes with smiles and a bouquet in his hands.

“I can’t believe the tomboy Era got married”

They went for a hug.

“Where were you oppa?”

“Toilet, and... went to search a wedding gift”

“But oppa you already gave us branded clothes”

“Bonus, besides if your wedding gift is just flowers i’d hang myself tomorrow”

They both giggled. A group of women waved at the bride. She excitedly waved back.

“Oppa...”

“I understand, go on”

She hugs her oppa one last time before she goes to the group. Yunho’s wound is somewhat a little bit cure with the sight of his happy family. Smiles are shining everywhere, people waving at him at times. He fakes, almost like an original diamond. But he can fake no more. Yunho grabbed the nearest beer bottle to him and just went back where it’s quiet. He practically dragged his leg as it felt like 1000 pounds. He went back to his not so fancy seat, immediately Yunho just chugged down the bottle. He doesn’t care anymore.

“Yunho!”

Siwon who fortunately decides to follow the loner saw this rash behaviour from his friend. It generally is just dangerous to chug down a bottle of beer like that. He quickly took the bottle away, some spilled on his and Yunho’s suits.

“Give it back”

“No, you’re crazy! What the fuck is wrong with you, you were okay a minute ago!”

“...Siwon... just return it please”

Yunho don’t have the spirit to fight. He just really is torn. And Siwon never saw this from his very strong friend. Whatever problem Yunho have this time, he can’t face it alone, not anymore. The model took a sit beside his friend, since the box is just a wooden cargo box it barely fits both of them.

“It’s a happy day, what pulled you down?”

Yunho just stared into space. Slowly he puts his head on Siwon’s shoulder. He doesn’t want to say it, but he can’t take this heavy heart anymore.

“....I’m jealous”

“...Jealous? Of who?”

“That beautiful bride”  

“Era?... W-? Why the hell would you be- is it because she got married earlier than you despite being younger?”

“...No...”

Technically Yunho got married faster. He didn’t move or spoke a single word for like a minute. Siwon can almost see Yunho breaking apart, he puts an arm around Yunho’s shoulder, softly rubbing Yunho’s arm. The older one closes his eyes, he needed this.

“You know Siwon?”

“Yeah?”

“....I didn’t need all the fancy clothes, the cheery crowd nor the glittering decorations...”

“....”

Siwon couldn’t respond for he doesn’t really understand what Yunho is implying to. Others though can. No one can celebrate Yunho’s vows with his husband. In this dusty, dark, isolated room and to top to that they don’t even have their own officiator. But if  his husband can just hold his hands, look at him in the eyes and say ‘i do’ Yunho would still be the happiest man alive. Despite such small needs, Changmin still manages to disappoint Yunho.


	17. Chapter 17

Changmin is hanging around the entrance, he’s watching the other men line up and greet their guests, including the groom. People start to swarm the place more and more, giving Changmin signs it’ll be time he’ll meet his husband again soon. His heart is getting jumpy, lips suddenly carving to a very small smile. By instincts he bows his head, trying to hide that rare smile from eyes of other passbyers. Many of them generally just tossed a smile to this handsome tall lad, practically ignoring him, which is good. But, out of the blue, his arm got pulled to the back, which by logic doesn’t make sense since behind Changmin is a solid wall. He as an incubus ofcourse easily went through it, he’s just unsure if anyone saw him disappear into a wall. Though he didn’t had time to think because after getting back on his feet, he’s met with a very angered incubus best friend.

“YOU MARRIED HIM DIDN’T YOU?!!!”

“W-what?-”

“THAT MAN! YOU MARRIED HIM!!!”

“W-wow! Calm down!”

“HOW CAN I BE CALM IF I KNOW MY FRIEND JUST BROKE THE BIGGEST RULE EVER!!!”

“Look! How did you know?!”

“HOW DID I KNOW?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘HOW DID YOU KNOW?’ !!! YOU’RE NAME IS WANTED ALL OVER THE UPPERWORLD!”

“What?!”

Changmin’s eyebrows tightens, what business do the gods want with him again that they have to break the big news to the whole village. Kyuhyun slaps his forehead, he really doesn’t think this very incubus in front of him would go that far and not for a woman. He just remembered though he doesn’t have much time to sigh and frown.

“Changmin we have to go”

“What?! No, i have to meet him in a minute!”

“Well, if we don’t go you might not be able to see him in a, i don’t know, probably forever!!!”

“what are we running away from anyway?”

“Eros’s people, they’re disguised as some people here today”

“What do they want? They can’t kill me, i’m immortal!”

“Yes, but they can kill that mortal baby in Yunho, so best we leave!”

Kyuhyn hold Changmin’s arm, ready to zap him out of this place. But Changmin quickly pushed him away before they can even disappear into thin air.

“If they’re going to attack Yunho, i have to protect him not leave!”

“They do not know which one is your husband!!!”

Kyuhyun is starting to tug on Changmin’s collar. The air around them gets intense. They both are waiting for who strikes first. Luckily, none striked. Kyuhyun lets go of his friend, trying to compose his mind back.

“You listen here staying will make things worse. Just trust me, you have to come with me”

“....But Yunho-”

“You still have time to patch it up later, if you come with me. If you don’t...”

Kyuhyun really sounds like he knows what’s going on. Which Changmin doesn’t like, he hates it when he knows nothing to something he’s supposed to know best. His teeth are gritted almost crushing each other.

“If anything happens to my husband, i’ll cut your throat”

Kyuhyun just nods.

 

<><><><><> 

 

They’re straight back in Seoul. Kyuhyun pushed Changmin to the front floor as soon as they land. Changmin finds himself kneeled in front of his mother. She is standing there, as if she’s been waiting for the boys. Her face, that usually shows no emotion are gleaming with sadness today. But still, practically no emotion. Changmin quickly assumed she’s disappointed in him for solely getting married. An incubus isn’t even to have that sense of responsibility, but Changmin oddly, does.

“Mom, i have a good reason. I-I didn’t know the human rules will apply to me! They shouldn’t but, they did!”  

“Human rules apply to humans, Incubus rules applies to incubuses”

She clears stuffs up to the two youngsters. They basically know that already but she’s giving hints about the basics.  Changmin doesn’t understand shit though, so he jut tries to explain what he has in mind all this time.

“I-I married him so he thinks we have some sort of connection, that’s all! Th-that marriage isn’t supposed to be real, i’m an incubus!”

“...why do you want to make him think you two are married?”

“....H-He’s pregnant... with my child...”

“And?”

“I-I have to be responsible or-”

“YOU ARE AN INCUBUS! YOU DO NOT HAVE RESPONSIBILITIES ON HUMANS!!!”

Clearly that answer didn’t satisfy Changmin’s mother. He sighs, he really doesn’t understand why he, an incubus, can have emotions other than anger, envy and lust. But he admitted it, he accepted it.

“...Mom, ... I’m in love with Yunho...”

Mrs. Shim did not respond a word this time. In the two incubuses eyes, she appears to be too shocked to spout any word. But she in fact, isn’t. She was ready for that answer, she knew her son’s true blood will come out soon.

“....Kyuhyun can you go outside and look out for any gods or their servants”

“...Yes ma’am”

Kyuhyun knows she wants him to leave them alone. He just hopes she doesn’t misplaced her son’s jaw. Changmin is getting scared, because a she-incubi is far stronger than a male one. And plus, Incubuses don’t care much for their child like humans. Changmin’s guard is down though, for some reasons he knows his mother isn’t like all those incubuses. His mother is more ‘motherly’ as the humans say. She can almost pass as a human mother.

“...Mom?”

“You ... were always special Changmin. You could appear in front of humans whenever you like and you could control your lust. You can even live like a perfect human being”

“...What are you trying to say?”

“Incubuses bodies are made exactly like Humans’, Changmin”

“...I’m aware”

“So... when i raped your father and was about to clean myself. I was a little bit too late”

Changmin stood for a minute. Putting pieces together. Before he could catch the apple.

“...Y-You raped dad?... b-but we can only rape-”

“Humans... correct”

“...Mom... am i?”

“...Yes, You’re a half-breed. But you are a forbidden half breed. So you must not let anyone else know. Even Zeus isn’t sure what you are”

His wide lips open wide. Too shocked by this fact that he fell seated on the nearest couch. Changmin knows pretty well he’s different. But he never expected to be half human. Thinking again, hard. He just found out something that may cheer this confusing day up.

“So that means what i’m feeling really is love?”

“...probably”

“...A human’s life has a story..... your story has begun at the age of 26”

Changmin went silent. That last part of his mother’s line, is the truest thing she ever said. All this years Changmin waited around that apartment, just waited. Until, Yunho came. The starting point of his adventure. Changmin wonders for a while, thinking about the long road ahead of him. He knows well how a human’s life is, everything is on the line, everytime, but it’s always worth the try.

“...Mom i have to get back to my husband”

“...Back to the human world you’re meaning?”

“...yes...”

“...Fine, just remember one thing. They do not know you are half human...”

Changmin almost read his mother’s mind this time.

“ Zeus only have half of my life...”

“...now go”

 

<><><><><> 

 

Siwon was driving pretty slow for a youngster in Seoul. He has reasons, one is because their bags that were supposed to be only two, breed and mate with each other and ends up being 10 bags and Yunho is feeling sick, he keeps whining if Siwon ever step over 60. Siwon would’ve ignore Yunho if the man didn’t look so pale. So now he swears once they got to SM’s Condo and put all the weight there, they’re going straight to the hospital. Which Yunho is trying his best to avoid, he can’t let Siwon knows his condition, not yet. Plus, Changmin is not around to at least cover him up. Not like Yunho still trusts that man like he did a week or so ago. Siwon took a glance to his friend, it’s so obvious Yunho is trying to look healthy.

“Yunho, i think the bags can wait”

“N-NO! You can’t expect to bring all this to the hospital!”

“But look at you! You’re turning white and green at the same fucking time!”

“For the last time Siwon, I am.... F-Fi...Fine!”

Yunho managed to just choke out that last word before he grabs the bag he prepared in case he’s going to puke. Even a blind man can tell he’s nowhere near fine. That was just it for Siwon, he’s getting way past worry now. He turns the wheel, heading to Seoul University Hospital, its the nearest and the best. Yunho did his best bid to stop the driver. He grabs for Siwon’s arm.

“I don’t wanna...”

“Look you don’t even have the strength to fight me, this has to be serious”

“...No... please Siwon”

“Don’t do this to me now.... please...”

“...Siwon....”

Yunho put his head on Siwon’s shoulder. In such a weak state, pleading for something, to add to that so freaking cute, who can resist Yunho. Siwon grunts before he stops at the edge of the road. He’s tired of getting bossed everywhere.

“Okay... I wont take you to the hospital you idiot...”

“...thanks”

“But! I’ve had enough of this Yunho, tell me what the hell is going on with you?”

“...Please, lets just go home..”

Yunho tried the same tactic again, by laying on Siwon’s shoulder and curling his long arms on Siwon’s. The driver knows this will work again, so he shrugs Yunho off before his magic starts to flow. He tries to do it as soft as possible though.

 “If you do not tell me, i’ll take you to the hospital”

“...Siwon-”

“Your choice Yunho”

Yunho sat in silence, he wished he can sit here for another hour or so until Siwon is sick of waiting and just go home. But he’s the one who’s literally feeling sick right now so it really is uncomfortable for him to be in a stuffed car. He can’t stand being here for too long, home and hospital though is just a few meters away left.

_‘he’s going to find out sooner or later, if i want his help he needs to know...’_

Yunho decided. He leans on the seat first. Trying to relax his baby. Siwon is watching carefully, worry stacking every time he sees that pale face of his friend’s. Yunho can see all that worry clouding his friend’s eyes, he smiles to him.

“I’m baring all this pain for a later happiness”

“....what are you talking about?”

Yunho continues on smiling. Keeping his friend puzzled for a while.

 

 

 

They’re back in Yunho’s not so new condo again. The owner was just going to lift a few bags on his own, but as he grabs one of the pilled bags, his friend took it from him before he could even lift it up.

“I’ll do it, you just get some rest, now!”

“H-Hey, it’s not a big bag, let me help you a little”

“no, I’ll take care of it, you go and drink something warm, eat something warm, then straight to bed okay?”

Yunho was touched by this very gentlemanly act his substitute husband is doing. He gave Siwon a thank you poke on the abs before he went to the elevator first. Now Siwon feels a bit more willing to help his friend.

“....he’s cute”

As the model grabs as many bags as he can hook to his body, he thinks. There is no way Yunho can handle that big of a burden alone, so he has to be around to help.

 

 

<><><><><> 

 

 

“Are we really gonna do  this?”

“Ofcourse you fool! Come here or i won’t believe a single word you say!”

“...But this is strange!”

“Your condition is stranger! Now come here!”

Yunho huffs his cheeks, then stomps his feet as he steps closer to Siwon. Siwon is kneeling beside Yunho’s sofa, waiting for him to lay down on it. Yunho did what he’s asked to, lay down on the sofa. But he still refuse to do the next step.

“...Yunho do i need to force you?”

Siwon sighs. His friend is still not a hundred percent cooperating.

“I don’t wanna!”

“I can’t believe you if you don’t show me!”

“....Fine!”

Yunho hurriedly took off his shirt, eventhough he really didn’t need to. All he need to show is his slightly bulging tummy. But anything is fine for Siwon, he just wanted to make sure. He stares at Yunho’s tummy, making the other uncomfortable at all. But he has to bare it if he doesn’t want to be accused as a liar.

“...Are you sure you’re not just getting fat?”

Siwon comments at the end of his observation. Unintended throwing spikes to Yunho.

“Hey! I got a medical report on this! And if i am getting fat it’s all because of my baby!”

“...But..... it’s impossible”

“I know! But it happened! To me!”

“....Are you sure that’s not just fat?”

“You call my child ‘fat’ one more time and i will-”

It was then he realize he can’t fight as good as before. So instead he put Siwon’s hand on his tummy. It was sudden and surprised the model a bit, but then he realizes, the feel isn’t like fat. Fat is soft and this is hard and a bit bulgy.

“...Hey...”

He got fascinated and starts to roam his hand around. Totally forgetting it’s someone’s tummy. And forgetting Yunho is sensitive around his abdomen.

“H-hey! You can’t just.....hnn...”

“Wow... this is really, something...”

None of them noticed the real husband coming in at all. Who could, he enters like air, not giving a sound. His tall shadow starts to loom on Yunho. It was only then he realize his husband is back. He quickly slaps Siwon’s hand away, catching the man off guard.

“Oww! What was that for?”

Siwon looked up to meet a tall man, his face doesn’t look very inviting. Of course he knows who that man is, he’s just unsure what the hell he’s doing in Yunho’s apartment. Siwon might not see it, But Yunho can. Changmin is angry. It is never pretty when a demon gets angry. He picks up his shirt and just cover himself with it, doesn’t have time to put it on properly. Then he quickly drags Changmin to his soundproof room.

“What were you doing?”

Was Changmin’s first line as soon as Yunho locks the door.

“He just wants to make sure if i’m really pregnant or-”

“So you told him about our baby? Great! lets tell Heechul next”

“No!”

“And then we’ll tell your mother!”

“Changmin!”

“And then your whole family! How is that?”

Yunho could only stand there, his husband is upset ofcourse. He can see that, But Yunho’s tired. Too tired to play with his husband for the mean time. So he just went through his drawer for some clothes, preferably long sleeved cause it’s not nice to add oil into the fire. Still this ignoring act his husband is doing is annoying the incubus.

“I want him out of this place”

Changmin wasn’t expecting any answer, that was an order, to him only though. 

“...no”

“Why the hell no?! You need only one husband! One, me! What are you rearing him for?!”

“...I’m rearing him in case the one who should’ve take care of me disappears again”

Changmin could feel Yunho words jab him. Now he has lost the right to get angry. Actually that right is never his but Changmin doesn’t really know how to control emotions, especially anger. He sighs, quiet loudly. He runs his fingers through his slightly long hair all the way to the back, he is stressed. In the end Changmin just gently grabbed onto Yunho’s arms.

“...Sorry....”

He slowly says. It was impressive how the predator is apologizing. But it was not enough to amuse Yunho.

“...That’s for not being there when i need you. Now how about when you left me waiting like an idiot for almost an hour behind the stage?-”

“I  have an explanation”

“Explanation?... then what are you waiting for? Start explaining”  

Changmin stares at the floor first. Searching for a good humanly excuse. When he can’t find one he continues to stare at the floor. Can’t really look straight into Yunho’s eyes.

“...There’s none is there?”

“...I’m sorry...”

“....Apology unaccepted. Please leave”

Yunho ended on a note that a little bit shocked Changmin. Obviously he’s planning to petrify himself in this condo. But Yunho thinks otherwise.

“...It’s already bad enough you treat me so rude. And now the big boss wants to stay at the secretary’s humble place?... Siwon will be suspicious”

“Siwon? Why would you care what he thinks?! I can just straight tell him i’m the one who got you pregnant!”

“Use your smart brain for once”

Yunho pushed Changmin by the chest.

“I owe him much for his hospitality, And i do not know when you’re leaving again”

“I’m not leaving again!”

Changmin is raising his voice even after all those promises he wont hurt his husband. Its like a circle of fight that no one is going to win. Until one raise the white flag. And Yunho is just officially tired of this.

“....This is what happens if there is no love in a marriage. Marriage becomes a cold contract on a piece of paper”

With  that released from his heart, Yunho left the room. He’s adding more to Changmin’s headache.

“What do you mean no love?... I don’t get it!”

 


	18. Chapter 18

Yunho got up to make breakfast for the his guests early in the morning. One is sleeping in his room as his substitute husband and the other is his real but irresponsible husband sleeping on the couch though Yunho clearly asked him to leave last night. Yunho knew Changmin won’t leave that easily. He just sighs as he cracks more eggs onto the frying pan to fit for all three of them. He pours waffle dough into the his waffle maker and let it cook. The smell of sweet breakfast attracted one man straight to the kitchen.

“Morning, is it western style breakfast today?”

Yunho chuckles, he knows that voice belong to his gorgeous model friend.

“Yeah, I suddenly crave for toast. Are you okay with toast?”

“Yeah, coffee too please. But none for you though, you need milk”

Yunho giggles as he boils water in the dispenser, ready to fix a coffee and milk for both of them. Yunho’s peacefully taking out waffle and make some more. He’s so busy that he didn’t see the expression Siwon is sticking with. Siwon coughs first, he pours honey on the waffle. He was about to eat it first but he’s thinking so much that he’s only poking the waffle with his fork.

“....Say.... Yunho....”

“Yes?”

“...Is that your boss on the couch?”

“....Yeah, I think he got drunk last and kinda crashed here...”

Yunho gave a very good excuse this time, he’s getting used to lying. That’s not the reason at all why Changmin is sleeping here. Siwon pokes his waffle more, he needs to say this or he might end up in a bad situation.

“... Look I won’t lie, I don’t really like that dude, I mean, he suddenly hit my hand last night. Can’t really take a liking on him after that”

The pregnant man puts the last serving meal on a plate, he purse his lips before he turns around to reply to him face to face. But he got another surpise when he turns around. They are no longer alone in the kitchen. Yunho forces a smile on him as he places the plate on the same table Siwon is eating on. Siwon thought that is Yunho’s, but Yunho didn’t sit down after serving it.

“Please have breakfast sir”

Yunho plays the role of an obedient secretary immediately. The model just sighs loudly knowing who the heck has joined them. Certainly not long after that Changmin sits down right next to the model. Yunho politely hands him a fork and a cup of coffee. Changmin took it without saying much. The air in the kitchen suddenly got tense after Changmin’s uninvited entrance. No one’s talking in this thick uneasy atmosphere, no one dares. Though it’s the worst for Yunho since he’s stuck right in the middle of the tug of war, He agrees with Siwon but is officially bounded with Changmin. The two men sitting in front of Yunho is just silently munching on their waffles while Yunho enjoys his milks standing up. He’s secretly eyeing these two in case one suddenly got up and attack the other. He’s predictions were right, Changmin suddenly shoot up from his seat, but he didn’t attack Siwon. Though he does has pair of angry eyes on him.

“Yunho can I borrow your bathroom?”

“...s-sure sir”

Yunho’s a bt shocked that Changmin’s playing along with their little disguise today.

“You too get ready for work now. We’ll leave together”

“...Yes sir”

Yunho didn’t made much of a fuss since he doesn’t want to ruin their act. It’ll be ruined if Changmin explodes his anger now which is why Yunho’s complying nicely. Siwon’s the one unhappy about this, but he kept poking his waffle until Changmin’s outta the room. Instantly Siwon suddenly stood up and starts chattering once Changmin is out.

“Yah Yunho, I’m still trying to be nice to him but he’s so fucking rude to you. Tell me if he’s overworking you I’ll smash that smug he has”

“Siwon calm down okay?”

“Yunho! Get ready I said!” Changmin’s voice echoes from the room all the way to the kitchen.

Yunho’s trying to ease the fire in Siwon but Changmin’s just keep demanding Yunho like he’s a servant. And to Siwon that’s not cool at all. The model grits his teeth as he shook his head. Yunho pats Siwon’s chest in order to calm him down. He tells his friend to sit down and finish his breakfast, let him take care of that cranky boss of his.

“ I’’m coming sir!”

Yunho goes to his room. To his surprise Changmin is finished with his bath cause he’s standing right in the middle of the room with only a towel on. Their eyes locked for a second. But Yunho broke it and grabs a nearby towel. Changmin keeps glaring at him while Yunho’s just trying to make it to the bathroom. Changmin blocked his wway though. When Yunho tries to make it around him, Changmin got in his way again.

“What is it you want?”

Yunho asked annoyed as he takes a step back. Changmin’s starting to get impossibly close to him. He’s instigating a kiss but Yunho turns his head to the left before their lips could meet. In the end Changmin’s nipping on Yunho’s jaw, but it’s just as good the incubus thought. Yunho tries to escape but Changmin secure his arms around his hips before that happens. Changmin keeps on nipping on his wifey’s jaw, he’s moving on lower to Yunho’s neck next. Yunho can’t stand it, he turns back to the front to face Changmin.

“Min stop-”

He should’ve learned by now that Changmin doesn’t listen. His mouth is then conquered by the incubus in heat. Yunho arches his back trying to escape but Changmin follows him down. In the end Yunho had to hold on to Changmin’s shoulders cause he leaned away too much. Yunho feels something pressing on his thigh, he pushes Changmin with all his might after that.

“Enough!... Enough...”

Yunho covers his lips with his hand, still shocked he’s actually seduced by all this. His pace fastens when he heads for the bathroom this time, Changmin wanted to pamper Yunho more but he was too late Yunho already locked himself inside the bathroom.

“Yunho open the door”

“Leave me alone!”

“Come out honey”

“I’m not coming out until you leave!”

Changmin is sure he can breakdown however sturdy this door is or he can simply just walk through the wall cause he’s not really solid human. But he thought that’s enough for now, he can’t push Yunho too much.

“.....Fine, I’ll see you at the office okay?”

Yunho didn’t answer but Changmin’s pretty sure this obedient secretary won’t be absent at work just because of their private life. He sighs, he gets dressed as he hears the sound of water running in the shower. He was right, Yunho’s getting ready for work. Only after knowing they’ll meet again later can Changmin leave peacefully.

 

<><><><><> 

 

Changmin took care of some humanly business or stuff he doesn’t care but has to care about cause he’s the Co for the company. Just because of one meeting the time flies from 9 a.m. straight to 12 noon. He was expecting to see Yunho ready in his office with coffee since he already sent orders via texts to his shared secretary. Changmin licks his lips, he’s planning on pouncing on Yunho again, he’s been left barren for quite a while for an incubus. He was ready to see Yunho standing there with coffee in his hands as he enters his office, to his surprise though there’s no Yunho. Instead, there’s 3 strangers lined up standing straight each with Changmin’s favourite coffee in their hands. That’s not all, Heechul is in the office too. Changmin’s steps comes to a halt, utterly confused by this scene.

“...What’s this?”

Changmin asks to his partner. Heechul smirks for a while before he pulls out 3 papers from his back.

“So, Min that’s candidate number 1. Her name’s Kaori from Japan! She’s the best there so I pulled her right away!”

“What the...”

“But maybe you want George here, from Australia! He’s very good with communicating or-”

“Wait Heechul-”

“You want Hyunjoong here, he’s Korean and has qualifications identical with Yunho’s. So which one? Your pick”

“ Wait! What’re you trying to even do?!”

Heechul hands the documents to Changmin. He pats the confused man’s shoulder after doing so.

“Listen, 2 bosses might be too much for Yunho okay? Maybe that’s why he’s exhausted these days”

“And you’re trying to get a secretary for me?”

“Yeah, I got 3 of the best, pick whoever you want”

Changmin rolls his eyes. They’re not overworking Yunho at all, at this phase of his pregnancy it’s normal for him to be easily fatigued. But it is concerning and Changmin does think this is a good idea, but he’s not the one replacing his secretary.

“Why not you hire a new one Chul, I like Yunho he’s good”

“Well... I llike him too and I hired him so....”

“Chul what’s so hard about hiring a new secretary?”

“The same I can ask you”

Heechul and Changmin’s stares are starting to pierce each other. Luckily Changmin has a good reason.

“Y’know me Heechul, I’m not very sociable and I find myself comfortable around Yunho. You on the other hand can click with anyone so why don’t you get a new acquaintance, it’s easier for you”

Heechul glares Changmin. What he’s saying is true but Heechul has his own reasons wanting to stay with Yunho.

“....I think you’re the one who’s overworking him Changmin, he always has this disturbed look on him whenever you call for him”

“He does not, what’re you implying?”

Heechul was ready for a comeback. Their argument was just getting heated not caring at all how the 3 candidates are staring at them. But then Yunho pop out at the worst time of all. He was surprised to see his bosses looking extremely unsatisfied of each other. They’re so busy killing with their eyes that they didn’t notice Yunho’s presence.

“...Sirs?”

Yunho garnered their attention. They both turn to him at god they’re glad Yunho showed up, that means no one has to die.

“Yunho, good timing, Um, who do you want to work for?”

“...H-Huh?”

Yunho’s face is saying what kind of question was that since Heechul was so straight forward. But now looking at them quarrelling and the 3 dumb founded candidates staring, he kinda gets what’s happening. Just he doesn’t know what the answer is.

“S-sir, please don’t argue over this”

“Then pick, Yunho”

Heechul’s pushing Yunho to give an immediate answer to resolve this quickly. Changmin’s getting pretty nervous though, under current circumstances there’s a high chance Yunho’s gonna pick Heechul and not him. He needs to patch things up with Yunho first.

“Well... You don’t have to give the answer now. Give him time to think”

The literally inhuman being expertly stalls Yunho’s decision. Heechul sighs as he nods, Yunho looked confused that’s why he agrees.

“Fine, by the end of the day you must give us an answer okay Yunho?”

“U-understood sir”

 

<><><><><> 

 

It’s not a hard decision, it’s pretty clear who Yunho will choose. But Changmin is sure if he could just get forgiven before the end of the day Yunho might at least consider to stay with him. Changmin’s pacing around in the looby as he waits for Kyuhyun is incubi friend to come with the flowers. Changmin’s sure Yunho doesn’t have a piece of heart to listen to him plus Changmin doesn’t have a good explanation anyway. So Changmin’s best idea is to give Yunho some lilies from the cupid’s garden. With those he’ll surely be picked. As Changmin continues his pacing back and forth, suddenly a whistle caught him as he does so.

“Yo”

Shortly greets the invisible incubus. He sways a perfect pink lily around, teasing his best friend who wants it so dearly.

“Gimme that!”

Changmins tries to snatch it away but Kyuhyun enters a pillar right before the flower touched Changmin’s hand.

“Wait a minute wild boy”

Kyuhyun only put his face out the pillar while holding the flower inside the suppose to be solid pillar just to tease Changmin.

“Want it? Tell me why you need this”

Kyuhyun says with a smirk.

“None of your business”

“Hey, I stole it, it is my business now. You want it then tell me”

Changmin sighs. He swears to kick Kyuhyun’s crotch later but not now.

“Yunho’s not gonna talk to me”

“Really? Why not?”

“Kyu.....”

“You want the flower or not?”

Changmin deeply sighs again, he’s considering on cutting Kyuhyun’s dick at this point.

“Cause you guys took me away that day, I told you I need to meet him soon. Look now he’s all sulky and he has another man taking care of him. Yay~”

“Yay~such good news!”

Kyuhyun’s reaction is so sarcastic Changmin had to pinch his nose sticking out the pillar. Kyuhyun groans in pain of his redding nose but he kept his word and hands the flower still. Changmin just snatched it away. Before he leaves though Kyuhyun halts him.

“Why do you even need that? Just apologize and that’s it, Yunho’s nice, he’ll forgive you”

“I did, doesn’t work. He said ‘explain’ like it’s so easy”

“Then say it, tell him you’re an incubus”

Changmin grits his teeth. He pushes Kyuhyun’s face into the pillar this time and waltz away. Kyuhyun won’t understand his human issues. Kyuhyun’s still there though, with his face out, jeering more teases for his friend who’s leaving. He likes to absolutely annoy Changmin.

“ ‘Yunho! Oh, I love you please forgive me honey!’ Bahahaahah, stupid human jazz”

Was the last tease Kyuhyun could throw to Changmin who eventually disappears into the elevator. Kyuhyun gave out the last laugh that he gradually ends with a satisfied sigh. He has nothing to do now, he needs to go back to the underworld and hide from the cupids who are probably searching for him. He slowly fades away as his eyes roams around the pretty impressive lobby. That’s when Kyuhun’s red eyes locked with a human who looks rather familiar and rather odd. Cause unlike other humans this one guy is staring straight to Kyuyhun as if he could see him. They both stare at each other, no one knows which is real or who to start.

“....Yunho?”

Kyuhyun utters what he suspects to be the human’s name at the last seconds before he totally disappears into thin air, sent back to the mystical world he belongs. Yunho’s eyes largens twice in size, he disappeared, the man with only his face sticking out really disappeared right under his nose. Yunho swallows the lump in his throat, he’s still astounded by what happened.

“....what’s an incubus...?”

Was the only thing running is circles in his head.

 

<><><><><> 

 

Changmin already wrapped up the lily nicely He tied it with a ribbon and put it on Yunho’s desk. Now he has a little meeting with his partner even if things are tense between them. They keep it professional up to the point where they can agree on a conclusion. And the meeting is almost over. It’s heading closer towards the end of the day. Changmin’s not nervous at all, he’s using cupid’s magic so he’s confident. But even his opponent is not breaking a single sweat. They both close their files. And now is the moment. Both of the CEOs lean onto their chairs. Heechul is acting like he forgot about the thing while Changmin’s eager about it.

“...So.... Do we call him here or...?”

Changin starts hesitantly. Hechul just show him a confused look.

“...Who?”

“Yunho, the day’s almost over. He gotta pick you or me”

Heechul’s getting more confused. He scoots further closer to Changmin.

“...Yunho didn’t tell you?”

“....what?”

“...Um... Look at this”

Heechul puts his phone onto the table between them. There’s a message displayed on the screen. A message from Yunho to Heechul that says he chose Kim Heechul as his employer. Changmin has to read it twice, but he’s still as speechless. Heechul thought he’d have this confused look off him after he show that to his partner, but no instead he’s much more confused,

“...Min, why’d you have to look so disappointed, I mean Yunho’s cute and good and all but in the end of the day he’s just a secretary, chill”

Heechul taps Changmin’s shoulder. Hoping his partner would just look this behind them after this. Changmin quickly packs his stuff as he shrugs Heechul’s hand off his shoulder. No longer disappointed, Changmin face shows anger instead.

“He’s just a secretary to you huh? Then you should’ve hand him to me”

“Wh- Hey, wait Changmin!”

Changmin storms out of the office after that. His only aim now is Yunho, he’s pissed.

 

<><><><><> 

 

Changmin marches towards his and Yunho’s shared condo. He wants nothing but a good reasoning from the other lad and if Siwon gets in the way he’s determined gonna make his left eye blue. He opened the door and the best situation to fit Changmin’s anger is displayed nicely. He chuckles when his eyes lays on his husband fixing Siwon’s necktie right in front of the door. He didn’t even said a word, he punched right away straight to Siwon’s face. Being unprepared it hit the model and it’s a pretty heavy punch considering it came from a demon. Siwon’s pretty tough himself though, he got up quickly and charged for Changmin in an instant. He was pretty excited too, finally able crushing Yunho’s rude boss. Yunho’s the one who’s not happy about this at all.

“’Stop! What’re you two doing! Stop it!”

The two brutes weren’t even wasting a single second to listen to Yunho. They keep sending blows after blows to each other until dark bruises are swelling on each of their pretty skin. They’re too ruckus in hurting each other that they don’t see they’re pushing Yunho a little to every direction.

“Stop it! Enough guys! Stop!!!”

Changmin lands the heaviest blow he has on Siwon, it pushes him far back until Siwon’s collides with Yunho. Down the fragile man goes, crashed on the table before he slips onto the floor. The pain seeps into his back, most possibly creating a bruise.

“Ow.... ow....”

“Yunho!”

Siwon didn’t give any mind to Changmin after that, he immediately comes to the pregnant man’s side. Changmin though is still feeling the after burn of his anger. He’s angry and Yunho but at the same time he wants to help his hurting husband. Changmin’s so torn that he didn’t do anything in the end, he didnt attacked Yunho nor did he helped him. The man in need groans, he can feel the table festering on his skin.  Siwon was the one who lifts Yunho off the floor on his arms. Just when seeing another man doing his job then Changmin’s husbandly instinct kicks in.

“Leave Yunho to me” Changmin said with his arms opened for his spouse; Siwon only sighed heavily, he’s getting tired of Changmin’s shit.  

“You seriously gonna make this harder for him too?”

“He’s my responsibility!”

“.....Siwon...”

In amidst the bickering these two bruised men are having, Yunho weakly calls for his model friend. Siwon responded like a shotgun.

“Yes? You okay Yun? gosh I’m so sorry”

“My b-back hurts, take me to my room please....”

This clearly indicates who Yunho wants as his nurse. Siwon gave Changmin a snicker that says ‘see, he’s mine bitch’ before he brings Yunho to his room just like the latter wished. The incubus wanted to just snatch away his wife, but he couldn’t when Yunho looks like he’s in total pain, he’ll just add up to his pain he thought. Despite all that, Changmin still loses Yunho, again. He can’’t help but feel as if Yunho’s drifting further and further apart from him.  


	19. Chapter 19

Changmin helps himself with  a cup of coffee. He's been lingering around Yunho's room door the whole time. Both of the men inside haven't come out plus it's been dead quiet since. The bruises on Changmin are starting to fade away, a human's punch is not much for a demon really. He wants to come in, eventhough the room is locked from inside just a little force from him would be enough to break the lock. But Yunho's condition is becoming an obstacle for him, he knows if he invites himself in Siwon wont be happy causing more stress for his wife who's in between and Yunho has enough stress to begin with he thought. Oh how Changmin wish that annoying model friend of Yunho's to just go away, unfortunately right now all he can do is wait. 

 

The incubus fell asleep on the couch in the process of waiting. The only force that woke him up is his phone that's suddenly ringing. His body jolts a bit startled by it. Then Changmin digs his pocket searching for the noisy device. He takes the call that's coming from his partner, Heechul. 

"Yes? What is it?" Changmin runs his hand through his hair, he's still half asleep. 

"Min where are you? Aren't you coming to work?" 

"Work?" 

Changmin is confused by it, but when he turns to the wall clock it shows that he's already an hour late to work. He sighs, he never thought he slept that long. 

"Oh...I um... have some family business to attend first"

'Literally...' Changmin whispers in his heart thinking about his sulky litle wife. 

"Oh really? Well... that's fine then. Have you seen Yunho though? He didn't show up either" 

Now this is news to Changmin. The workaholic didn't go to work. Changmin's neck turn to the still closed door, his worry suddenly multiplies. 

"...I don't know Chul, by the way i got to go"

"Oh, okay. See ya"

That ends their call. Changmin then approaches the quiet room. He turns the knob but it's still firmly locked from inside. He twists the knob more hoping he can just loosen the lock and having to break the lock as a last resort. Suddenly the door opens. But Changmin is sure he didn't do it. Yunho's eyes peeks out from the small opening of the door. He has a very neutral expression on. Changmin didn't think he'd actually be able to see Yunho, but now that Yunho's in front of him he doesn't know what to do. He's just glad Yunho doesn't seem angry anymore. 

"...Was that Heechul-shii?"

Yunho asked first, seems like he heard the phone call. 

"Uh...Yes..."

"Can you please tell him I'm sick and I won't be able to come today? He'd trust your words more" 

Changmin stays still for a moment, he knew Yunho would still be worried of his work. As Changmin thinks he's reminded again that work is one of the reason he's so angry before. Changmin sighs heavily. 

"Why'd you become his secretary in the first place? If I was your boss it'd be a lot more easier don't you think?" 

Yunho purses his lips, that is true but he has his own reasons for choosing Heechul. He opens the door wider, inviting Changmin in. This invitation is already surprising enough what's more surprising is Siwon's actually not in the room anymore and the room has only the dim orange light on. Changmin looks at Yunho again, trying to read that expressionless face he has on. 

"Come in.... let's talk. He went to work so he won't be coming for a while, dont worry" 

It is very clear who Yunho's implying as 'he'. Though to be honest Changmin thought to himself that Siwon's the one who should be worrying not him. He also thought Yunho's being unncessarily serious today, he doesnt like it. Its as if Yunho has lost all hope. Changmin's husband closes the door before he walks all the way back to the bed and sit at the edge. Changmin  stayed standing though just in case Yunho's gonna run from him again. There is a silent at first, Changmin knows this is the perfect time to apologize for troubling Yunho  so much  but he just cant say the word. Yunho sighs, he takes the paper he hid under the bedsheets, he hands it to Changmin.

"...what's this?"

"...just read it"

Changmin pouts as he takes a look at the paper. The first sentence, just that was enough to tell Changmin they're heading for a trainwreck. Printed on the paper is screenshot of a page from the internet, a page explaining the beings of an incubus. A shroud of insecurities flocks the young man but he maintain it all inside, none of his layers of anxiety shows on his face. But instead for the sake of covering it up Changmin puts on a rather scary look, an irritated one almost as if he's angry. He's scaring Yunho yet again, but this feeling of fear is getting familliarized by Yunho's body.

"...what's the meaning of this?" 

Changmin throws  the paper onto the floor. Yunho grips the sheets under him, telling himself to be strong. 

"I-I know what you are... you're 'that' aren't you? That's how you got me, a man,  pregnant isn't it?"

Changmin just avoids eye contact. His mute is giving it all away to Yunho. Yunho's somehow feeling very dissapointed about this. All his theories are correct then he thought.

"...So it's true..."

 Yunho's heartsank eventhough Changmin hasn't done or say anything. Changmin's not even denying that he's a demon, far from a loving human. And Yunho doesn't want that, he doesn't want a being that's mere reason for living is for torturing people to be in his life. Let alone be his husband. But what dissapointed him the most is at one point of this rollercoaster journey he actually believed in Changmin to the point he forgot Changmin started all this extremely against Yunho's will. Yunho's been thinking about this the whole time, he needs to do what he feels right. 

"...Changmin...Divorce me..." 

Yunho tugs on Changmin's shirt, asking this of him sincerely since he knows he can never fight Changmin. All he can hope is for Changmin to have a little mercy on him and let him go. Changmin was on the edge before, the agitated face he has on is only for show, but now this irritation is real inside and out. He rolls his eyes, his heart feels a great punch just from hearing Yunho say that. Just how much better divorce is than being married to him. 

"Stop that" 

The sadden incubi lightly hits Yunho's hands away from him. He moves further away so Yunho can't pathetically beg him like that again. 

"...To ask for a divorce...Don't you think you're taking it too far?" 

"...But... Why did we even get married in the first place?"

"So  I can take care of you! That's the main reason"

"...can you? Can you really take care of me amongst all the others?" 

"All the others?" 

"I know why you always suddenly dissapear on me.... I know...."

Yunho's voice cracks, he quickly grabs a nearby pillow hugging it near his chest. He's going to cry and he doesn't like it, but just thinking about it hurts him so much. Ofcourse this is a rare sight that Changmin swore he'd never cause again, but seems like no matter what he does he's the only one that keeps making Yunho cry over and over again. He wants to stop Yunho from crying but as always he just doesn't know how. 

"...Y-you-"

Yunho had to stop for a second to calm himself. 

"You... just how many people did you force into my position?" 

"...what?" 

"Don't play dumb with me. You incubuses harass humans like monsters! Just how many women is bearing your child? Just how many people have you promised the same things as me?" 

"Wait- So that's what you think I'm doing everytime i leave?! You think I'm taking care of some other human?"

Yunho stays silent as he burries his face into the pillow, that's exactly what he thinks Changmin is doing. Which is upsetting Changmin to the very end. Not knowing that Yunho himself is very dissapointed. The sobbing secretary lifts his face up from the pillow just enough to let his words come out clear.

"It's fine... just go... someone else might need you more. I have a stable job... It'll be 6 more months until i'm due, plus Siwon is around to take care of me...I promise I'll deliver this child just fine... so..." 

Changmin feels terrible that the man he promised to love and care is chocking out something like this. He wants to persuade Yunho, tell him he's the only human that he ever cares about that he's special and he made his heart beat like never before. But the mention of Siwon's name just bitters all the words Changmin's about to say. His anger peaks like those times where he show Yunho no mercy despite loving him. Still Changmin tries to control it, he nears Yunho gently. He reaches his hand out wanting to caress that crying face softly. But Yunho reacts by trembling and slightly scooting away, he reacts fearfully. This is adding more anger into his demonic husband, and all these anger is just as much as he can take. Changmin sighs. His hand that were meant to caress Yunho suddenly swings across Yunho's face, giving him a stinging slap. Ofcourse Yunho is shocked, he at least expects Changmin not to hurt him physically. Yunho's tears rolls harder this time, his hidden fear also unfolds. He quickly scoots away from Changmin but still is on the security of his bed. When he's finally at the upper corner of his bed, far from his abuser, Yunho sobs harder as he rolls into a ball. Changmin though just stands there , still thinks he deserves to glare at his crying wife. 

"H-how could you..."

Yunho could slip those words between his sobs. He still doesnt believe Changmin could still have the heart to hurt him after repeatedly confessing how much he loves his pregnant husband. This leads Yunho to come to a simple conclussion, Changmin is a demon, everything he said was lies and Yunho is one of his many victims. It's as simple as that. Only after Yunho have all these thoughts ingraved in him did Changmin came to his senses and realize what he had done. He looks at his sinning hand, then turns to Yunho who's softly sobbing with tears in his eyes as he cups his own redding cheek. The remorse fell on him like piano. 

"Y-Yunho, I'm sorry" 

Changmin rushes towards his husband's side, but he is too late. Yunho's too afraid of him now that just seeing him move so suddenly causes Yunho to tremble in fear. The mere human doesnt feel safe anymore, he needs to escape from this demon. Thus Yunho stands up and tries to speed walk out the room, ofcourse Changmin wont make it easier for him. It's as if he dug his own grave when Changmin caught him in his embrace effortlessly. even heldright in front  of Changmin's face Yunho refuses to lift his head up.

"Let go of me" 

Yunho pleads, fearing it's not just him that'll get abused after this. Changmin's not planning on hurting him any further though, in which Yunho can never trust. 

"Please hear me out, I'm sorry my hand just sort of... lost control" 

"I told you I'll be fine just leave me alone, please" 

"No, not like this. Sit down first let me fucking explain"

Changmin tries to push Yunho back on the bed but he keeps reminding himself to be extra careful this time. Yunho's putting on a fight though, he's firm that he doesnt want to remain in the same room as this demon anymore.  

"I-I need to go"  

"I won't hurt you anymore i swear i just wanna talk" 

Again Changmin tries to sit Yunho down. But the secretary keeps struggling, the longer Changmin touches him the more terrified he becomes. Yunho's muttering 'no's' like a chain. He can feel Changmin use more strength this time, he needs to leave before Changmin uses full force on him again. 

"No! I don't want to! You're scaring me Changmin!" 

Yunho had to shout for Changmin to see how terrified he is. He manage to stop Changmin from pushing him onto the bed. His wrists though are still cuffed firmly by the incubus's strong hands. The couple met their eyes  for a second. Yunho's pair of brown eyes ofcourse glistens with nothing but fear. Inside Changmin's doe eyes there is some sort of emotion Yunho who is a human that knows emotions better than any other creature could not interpret. It doesn't matter cause in a second it is long gone, that mysterious emotion is slowly getting take over by another emotion, far negative. It's rage. Yunho's arm is pulled towards the bed full force. 

"C-Changmin I'm sorry, please forgive me. I-I'll sit down"  Yunho apologizes before the anger inside his husband decides. Changmin's done being a nice guy though, he throws Yunho onto the bed. Then he grabs Yunho's phone that's lying on the nightstand. 

"Here" 

Changmin throws the phone onto the same bed. When Yunho approaches his phone it was already dialling his childhood friend's number. 

"Tell him you're leaving and don't fucking come looking for you" 

Changmin orders. Yunho picks up the phone with his shaking hands, it's still dialling. He's not sure if it's the best thing to do when in fact now he's hoping for Siwon to suddenly burst in and save him from this inhuman creature. Luckily, Changmin knows he won't do it so easily. He grabs for Yunho's wrist. 

"Tell him that or I'll fucking take his head off Yunho, do you understand?" He warns.

"...Y-yes..."

Yunho nods obediently for he is practically hold within his life. The call came through just as Changmin lets his wrist go. 

"Hey Yun, What's wrong? Want anything for dinner?" Siwon on the other hand who sounded so happy Yunho called him at work. 

"...H-Hey Siwon... U-um... I-I'm leaving my place soon..." 

"Leaving? Okay... where to though? The store?" 

"N-No... I-I just need some rest from all this. B-By the way please don't look for me, I-I really need to rest..."

"What? Wait, at least tell me-"

Before Siwon could end his line Changmin already snatches the phone away. He didn't even bother to hang up, he just easily crumbles Yunho's phone with his bare hand. The pieces of it he lets it fall onto the cold floor. Seeing this right in front of his eyes made Yunho realize how insane Changmin has become.  Next Changmin takes Yunho's car keys as he drags Yunho with him again.  

"W-where are we going Changmin" 

"Somewhere you can only rely on me" 

 

 

<><><><><>

 

The door of this small cabin Can be heard knocked. Changmin was a little startled by it, but then he remembers how he asked for his bestfriend to come to their little hideout. Nonetheless he did took a peek first, indeed it is his annoying bestfriend who's annoyingly chewing on gum as he waits for the door to be open. Kyuhyun's feelinhg a bit irritated he can't enter the cabin on his own liking like all the other homes he did to back in Seoul. When the door is opened there the owner of the cabin is standing with a look far worse than usual. 

"Hello Min... hm... From that crease on your eyebrows i guess stuff hasn't settled down with Yunho yet eh?"

"Yeah... come in hurry we need to talk" 

Kyuhyun just nods as he follows Changmin into the small living room of their humble cabin. Kyuhyun can't feel or see Yunho's presence, instead he can feel his demonic power suddenly strip off him. As he lowers to one of the empty couches he clenches his hands, he really doesn't feel that strength Zeus gave to them incubusses. 

"Wow... You really put on a load of strong spells on this cabin didn't you?" 

Kyu states to his friend who's sitting across the table in front of him, still playing with his powerless hands out of amazement. Changmin just gives his friend a tiny half-assed smile. 

"...I need to protect him all I can, moreover here"

BOth of them know who Changmin is referring to 'him' despite that human's absence. Kyu sighs, he's so confused by this drama his friend is facing.

"Yeah and about that, why'd you bring him here you idiot. Unless you forgot Jesselton holds creatures far more diverse than just incubuses, what brilliant idea do you have that you have to bring your fragile pregnant HUMAN husband to this town? He doesn't belong here!"

The man in front couldn't answer that. He admits it's a very rash and stupid decision to bring Yunho all the way to the nearest mytical town from Seoul. Jesselton is quiet a big mystical town to add to it so there's all the good creatures from angels all the way to the nastiest as him and vampires in this very town. At that moment though, in their heated argument he could not think of a better idea but to risk Yunho himself. Kyuhyun sighs again watching his friend wander off way too far. In the meantime Changmin doesnt have a lot to say, Kyuhyun himself has his mind wandering off. His eyes lays on the closed wooden door, assuming it's the bedroom, also assuming Yunho is kept there. Thinking about that troublesome human made kyu remember a small event he had with him. 

"...Yunho can see me now" 

He suddenly says with blankest face, catching Changmin's interest. 

"...Really?..."

"Yeah, that day when I gave you the flower. I think he was hiding under a pot or something somewhere, he was spying on us. After you were gone he came out and clearly stared me right into my eyes" 

It all suddenly makes sense to Changmin. He remembered being very careless that day, that is definitely how Yunho knows he's an incubus. Changmin hits Kyuyhun's arm that created a noise, he's practically the reason why they're in this mess now. To Kyu though he's just shocked that Changmin is still pretty strong despite the draining spell he put on the cabin. His arm hurts. 

"You fucker! Why didn't you run away?!" 

"Yah! Ouch... I wasn't expecting him to actually be able to see me! Besides, the moment i turn to him he was already recognizing my fucking existence!... ouch...."

"Now because of you I need to explain a ton of shit to that guy!" 

"Look at the bright side~ you dont have to lie anymore" 

Changmin scoffs at his bestfriend's ignorance. 

"Oh believe me it's far easier to lie than explain to him I'm not really a raping machine despite being an incubus" 

"That's it? That's your problem? Fine, I'll go explain to him since I'm kinda responsible too" 

"Kyu wait-"

Kyu got up and heads for the single bedroom without even hearing Changmin's opinion. Changmin tried to stop his friend but the cabin is small and Kyu has long legs, it took him 4 steps to reach the door. The door wasn't even locked, it swings open so easily. And to their surprise Yunho was standing right behind the door, most probably eaves dropping on the pair of demons. He's shocked himself when the door opens, he quickly goes back to the wooden bed that has just enough room for two men. Again he scoots to the farthest corner of the bed with the fluffy checkered blankets around him, he's still scared. Kyu and Changmin froze for a second, staring at Yunho. A happy friendly smile suddenly takes over Kyu's face. 

"Hi Yunho, we meet again"

Kyu walks over but Yunho isn't liking it. He looks at Changmin seeking for protection fortunately Changmin reacts fast and correctly this time. He grabs for Kyuhyun's hair filling his fist which stopped him in his steps. 

"Ow, ow, ow, ow"  

"Stop it. You're scaring him"   

"Okay! Geez, protective hubby aren't you?" 

Kyuhyun slaps Changmin's hand away from him first before he gets back to the dining room and take one of the chairs. He puts it right in front of the opened door promising he's not coming inside. Kyu shows a full teeth smile insisting he wants to talk with the human who turned his friend's life upside down. 

"Hi Yunho~ still remember me? the face on the pillar?" 

"..." 

Yunho just stays quiet on the bed but he's listening. Even Changmin is quiet as he stands between these two. 

"Just like your stupid, cruel, shitty husband here I'm an incubus" 

"Yah! Who the hell are you talking abo-"

"But unlike your husband here I'm a normal incubus. Y'know the ones who harasses humans as a daily basis, I'm totally the type you hate"

They can see how hatred paints Yunho's face after Kyuhyun says that. Now Changmin isn't sure if it was a good idea to let Kyuhyun talk. 

"But you see Changmin here kept himself a fucking virgin until he met you. I'm not sure why he did that cause we incubusses are mainly blessed with sexy bodies and we're not very picky either so our immortal life are filled with illegal sex"

"........You disgust me"    

Yunho manage to say after a long pause in ponder. He's glaring straight to Kyuhyun. Yunho is terrified to his bones that he's in the same room as two demons, but hearing what these two do for life as if it's a normal thing Yunho just can't be stopped by fear. He gave Kyuhyun a pleasant surprise. For some reason Kyu likes that glare this weak human is giving him, it's making him have the urge to just break him into two. He nods and turns to the human's husband, he's starting to approve Yunho's charms. 

"Well anyway. This guy here seems to be half human, explains a lot actually. So he's only about half as bad as I am" 

Changmin groans, Kyu's explanation isn't as good as he thought it would be but that smile on him is gold. The door then swings shut by Changmin's own hands. They can hear an 'ow' from the other side. Now though it's the quiet incubus's turn to talk. He sits at the very edge of the bed, far from Yunho. Yunho who was still wondering got startled  bit when Changmin lands on their bed. He's still being wary but he's looking at him. Changmin licks his lips first, choosing his tone carefully so he wont scare Yunho. 

"...It's better if we both live here until you give birth. I'll go meet Heechul since you guys haven't signed any formal contracts yet I can still make you my secretary, we dont want you to get fired and blacklist dont we?" 

Changmin takes out a paper that contains all the formal arrangements to make Shim Yunho as his secretary. Complete with Yunho's sign and agreement. Yunho's signature on it is a perfect copy so the only person who's doubtful is him. 

"...I never signed anything like that..." 

Yunho softly says. A chuckle is what he gets as a reply. 

"I forged your sign cause I don't think you would sign it even if I beg you. Believe me it's for the best"

The contract returns to Changmin's hands. There was no chance for Yunho to  argue yet his mind is thinking the same plan. Changmin stands up ready for his departure. 

"I need to leave now, Seoul's pretty far from here so I gotta go now if I want to see you tonight. Also, It's pretty dangerous here for humans especially, try not to do anything rash. Kyu's gonna guard this place until I return"

Changmin was waiting for his husband to give some sort of respond however all he gets is another fearful stare from him. He sighs in the end, scratching his head wondering how things got like this. 

"....So.... bye" 

"...W-wait..." 

Yunho finally utters barely hearable. Changmin ofcourse turns around, he was a bit excited Yunho stopped him but got dissapointed again when behind him is the same terrified man. 

"Yes?"

Yunho bit his lips, fingers fondling the blanket on him. 

"....Will you really come back?"  

He asks and ends by biting his pretty lips. He made his husband sigh, he's really traumatized by Changmin's leave last time. Changmin returns to the bed. Gently he holds both of Yunho's hands not caring how he fliched when their hands touch.

"Look, when I get back I'll tell you everything that's happening okay? Trust me I won't leave you again"

He kisses Yunho's hands each on the ring finger, though he gave Yunho's left ring finger a weak bite. Yunho bit his lips again to contain the tiny hiss his lips about to utter. Changmin lifts his head, he steals this chance to lean his forehead against Yunho's. There's no need to say Yunho is surprised but he didn't have the time to escape. 

"....I'll be back soon"  

Changmin promises to his husband. Yunho could only pout. The demon rushes out the room after that. Outside he's slightly panting as he closes the door behind him. Kyu who already found the bread Changmin stocked for Yunho tilts his head looking at the demon who look like he went on a jog in there. 

"...Dude... why'd you look nervous? Is your darling okay?" 

Changmin sighs. He stomps towards the other incubi taking back all the food Kyu's about to eat. Except for the jelly sandwich that he secures in his mouth. 

"Don't touch these, these are for Yunho! And..... also I'm fine!"

"...Okay whatever" 

Thanks to the small fridge's door Kyu couldn't see how pink his friend is. Just now he could feel himself slowly falling into the moment, he really wanted to kiss those bitten lips.

 

<><><><><>

 

The tall building stands proud equal to it's famous name. Changmin just arrives here after a 3 hour drive from the skirts of Jesselton where his and Yunho's new home is at. He's at his office which is only a floor below Heechul's. He quickly checks his computer and transfers any information he need to his laptop so he can bring his work home. Changmin also cleared his whole schedule and passed all the clients who are supposed to deal with him to Heechul as his business partner. Changmin is doing things as fast as he can so he can quickly put this copy of his and his wife's agreement on Heechul's desk and go back home. He's doing it quickly since meeting with Heechul isn't part of the plan. Amidst his turning around back and forth from his files, computer and laptop, he totally didn't saw the pretty faced young man inviting himself in.  

"You look like you're in a hurry"

Only after Heechul succesfully startles his business partner with his voice did he realize him walking towards him. The busy man stares at the man coming towards him with a bit of an attitude, still Changmin isn't phased from his work.

"Hi Chul" He greets still not recognizing that somewhat evil smile on his partner.

"Hey, the receptionist said you came, I thought you're not coming to work today" 

"Nah, I'm just gonna get the stuff I need and leave. Like always I'll do it at home and send these to you after I'm done, is that fine?"

"...Yeah, you always get your job done moreover in fine quality so I guess it's fine"

Changmin chuckles slightly getting compliments from his partner. He's still so focused in just transfering everything that he didn't see that he's the only one who's smiling right now. 

"Y'know Min... you always get your job done despite bringing about 80% of them home all the time so believe me when I say your work is not why I came here to talk" 

"...Huh?"

The incubi in human disguise stops all the things he's doing immediately when he realizes how much more serious Heechul is being, which is not necessarily a good news. The glint in the playful Heechul changes.  

"I'll be blunt, Changmin where's Yunho?" 

"Why'd you ask me? How should I know?" 

Changmin acts perfectly as an innocent human. He doesnt like it though how this feeling that as if Heechul is just beyond the door of knowing the truth. Heechul scoffs at Changmin's reply, bullshit he thought. 

"Stop lying. The guard at SM condos said you left the building with him. Even that friend of his at his apartment said you're acting awfully strange around Yunho, awfully possesive he said. What's going on between you and him Min?" 

The doe eyes Changmin owns becomes hooded, he really didn't like how Heechul phrased  all that. He hates it how Heechul's been up in his business. Plus he also hates how Heechul doesn't seem like he'll back down.  

"...You've been snooping around my business don't you Heechul hyung-nim?"

"No, not your business but Yunho's. Yunho didn't come to work after looking that drained yesterday, it's only right for me as his boss to see if he's okay so I can give him a proper day off. But guess what? Everytime I try to get a hold of Yunho it will always have something to do with you" 

"There's nothing between me and Yunho" 

"There's nothing you say? Well according to the guard and Siwon seems like you've been living at Yunho's place when we the CEO's have our own lavish condos at other buildings. You're still gonna say 'it's nothing'?"

A sigh is let out by the younger man. He turns around to pretend he's searching some file somewhere at his cupboard filled with files although the truth is he's starting to lose his cool. Heechul has just been pressing all the right buttons to stress him out. He lets out another long breath before he states the excuse that'll work no matter what.   

"Look, I got drunk last night and crashed at Yunho's place that's all"  

"Drunk? Oh yeah such a good excuse, I'm pretty sure 'drunk' can explain why you suddenly fist fighted Yunho's childhood friend yesterday too"

"I did? wow, I dont remember. Guess I was drunk"

As he expects the drunk card work like magic. Heechul just can't deny it, still ofcourse he's not buying that shit. The older boss groans when he can't find a suitable respond. He tamed the nerve in Changmin again knowing he's winning this arguement so Changmin turns back around and transfers the last and most important documents he needs. 

"As I say I'll send these to you after I'm done" 

Swiftly the laptop and one single file is packed into Changmin's bag. Heechul can only keep his arms to himself since he doesnt have any valid reason to stop this boy. As the young man is about to leave his office he stops by Heechul just for a second. 

"Oh yeah, here Yunho said to give this to you" 

He quickly hands the copy of Yunho's new employment under him just as quick as he leaves. He knows once Heechul learns the information on the paper he'll be questioned again. By the strike of luck though Heechul just assumes it's Yunho's doctor's note for his absence and thus didn't read it but kept his sharp judging eyes on Changmin. The last thing he sees from Changmin is a very cheeky smile before the elevator closses it's doors. Now that there's no one to judge then Heechul's eyes could be bothered by the paper shoved in his hand. Oh how regretful was he after he fast read through the paper. Regret stacks on him so much that he groans again. 

"With this and he's still saying there's nothing going on between them?" 

 

<><><><><>

 

The door is knocked again, it's been going on once every half an hour now. 

"Yunho-yah, aren't you hungry? Come on out there's plenty of food here"

Kyuhyun who's on the other side of the door tries to persuade Yunho to come out again. It's the 5th time he's doing this and there's still no sign of Yunho even budging from the bed. Yunho's staring at the door being wary if Kyuhyun ever decides he wants to break it. Yunho's stomach has been asking for some food for a while now, but there's just no way his heart can brave up to a demon. He rubs his tummy, he's not worried about him actually, he's worried about his baby.  

"...Be a bit more patient, we need to wait until Changmin comes back alright?"

He tells his unborn baby. It's not just his baby who heard it though. 

"Yeah sorry to tell ya' Yun but Changmin's not coming back until like at least 3 hours later?"

Kyu suddenly says beyond the closed door. On the other side Kyu is casually leaning on the wooden door with his arms crossed, still waiting for Yunho to come out. The fragile man forgot how small this fairytail like cabin he's at. At first coming out was not even in Yunho's options, after hearing what Kyu has to say it suddenly made it into the list. But he still can't choose to come out that easily. Not when out there's a demon. Kyu gives the door one single knock to make sure Yunho's hearing from the other side. 

"You sure you want to starve that baby for 6 hours Yun? Y'know your body is not meant to carry a baby, I'm afraid it might can't stand it" 

As the very realistic information translates into his head Yunho's body froze. He forgot how disadvataged he is right now. He's been carrying the baby for 3 months now, he's determined to see it's tiny cute face. He knows his body is not ideal for his child still he hopes they can meet one day.

Kyuhyun waits for a minute or so but it doesnt seem like Yunho's coming out. He sighs pushing himself up from the door and heads back to the small couch he's been rotting at the whole day. Kyu slumps on it as the worn out cushions gives out dust like it does everytime someone sits on it. The incubi rubs his forehead, he needs Yunho to munch on something so he can go to sleep in peace. Suddenly the door clacks. Very similar to the sound of the lock that's attached to it. Slowly the door opens, just a bit for Yunho to look around. Seeing this improvement got the incubi slightly excited. 

"Hi Yunho!" 

He greets but startled the fragile man so Yunho quickly shut the door back. Kyu's back on his feet, hoping to the once again closed door. 

"Aye Yunho! I'm glad you're just fine, come on out help me cook. I wanna cook stuff for you but I dont really know what humans eat"     

To the man hiding behind the door's surprise Kyu sounds oddly friendly. But he can't trust evil so easily, Yunho waited until it calms down beyond the door. When he feels like it's fine he takes another peek. Kyuhyun was nowhere to be seen, that is until he suddenly emerged from the wall next to the door and halted the door from Yunho shutting it again. Yunho falls back to the bed completely shocked. Seeing that face plastered on the human made Kyu realize what he just did. 

"O-Oh, sorry did I startled you?" 

Kyu takes a step back, promising to the human he's not harmful. The racing heart of Yunho's slowly calms down, he wasnt expecting a demon to be this friendly. The inhumane being waited until Yunho is fully collected. Yunho too waited for Kyu's next move, but he kind of gets that Kyu is doing exactly what he's doing, waiting. Yunho couldn't feel any threats amidst it all so he gets up and sits properly, his face says that he's still not conviced though. That was the reaction Kyu was waiting for, he then grabs for the nearby wooden spoon and bowl. With a big smile he says.    

"Let's get cooking" 

"...."

Yunho stares at the smile Kyu has on, he can't feel any danger. Still he just can't make his pretty lips smile like that. He's making the incubus think he just really doesn't want to be friends. His shoulder slouches, much to Yunho's surprise. 

"... or maybe I should just wait outside?" 

He puts the utensils down first then shows himself out. 

"W-wait..." 

Yunho halts him with his words. The incubus gladly retraces a few steps back, to be honest he doesn't think it's safe out there in the fairies' woods at this time. 

"Yes Yun you called?"

"...I-I um....Y-You don't have to go.... I don't really know how these stuffs works"

The modern human points to the old looking stove with something much like a cauldron on it. The whole 'kitchen' that looks nothing like a normal humanly kitchen has all kinds of coloured blocks on the wall, most of the utesils are made by wood and the lights above it are basically glowing lilies. 

"...Maybe you can help me?" Yunho asked, giving the incubus a chance, not a lot but still. 

"Hehe, Ofcourse!" 

 

 

They we're done minutes ago. It didn't took long considering how efficient things are in this type of kitchen after everything is learnt. The blocks on the walls actually are spiced that need to be rubbed for it to come off, this was one of the features of this cabin that made Yunho really believe he's no longer in a human world. Kyu volunteered to do the dishes as Yunho eats on the table behind him. He made a nutritious porridge much to his and his body's liking. But even with such a fine dine in front Yunho can't bring himself to dive in it. Instead he's eating spoon by spoon with a slight pause in between most probably because his eyes are on the demon and not the delicious food. 

"Don't worry I won't do anything, just eat in peace 'Kay?"

Kyu assures still have his back on Yunho with his hands busy on the few dishes. Yunho jumps a bit, his stare was a bit too sharp that Kyu could feel it right through him. Yunho tried to focus on his meal this time. He suddenly feels a bit off that he actually considered putting his wall down. He just thought incubuses are the worst creatures ever and when it comes to it he may be wrong. 

"....u-um.... w-why haven't you-"

"Attacked you?"

Kyu turns around with a teasing smile. He's done with the dishes. He can see Yunho avoiding his eyes when he's looking straight at him. Yunho slightly nods. 

"God, you really don't know anything about us don't you? Didn't Changmin tell you anything?"

"...well....no"

"I guess he was trying to keep it a secret. So instead I'll answer how's that"

Kyu turns the chair in front of Yunho around so he can sit on it like a cowboy. His big eyes look at Yunho waiting for an answer. Yunho just nods again as he takes a sip off his porridge. 

"So, okay first we incubus do not attack humans outside of their sleep and we lose total interest towards those who are pregnant"

"...B-but Changmin attacked me in the streets before..."

"You gotta remember he's not all incubus though, Changmin have always been able to do things us normal incubusses can't. Like he can live as a normal human, as your boss. It made him pretty popular back at home"

"...oh..."  

Kyu smiles hoping Yunho learned a bit more about them. He's waiting for another question, he didn't wait long though as Yunho has a tower of them. He's hesitant though, still recognizing Kyuhyun as some sort of threat. 

"...W-why are you so nice to me? Aren't you supposed to be a demon?" 

Upon hearing the question Kyu can't help but feel a bit offended. 

"Hey.... well.... fine we are a type of demon. But don't worry most races don't take us seriously as a demon mainly because we're the lowest level demon there is"

"o-okay..."

"And also each incubus have their own personalities, the only thing that makes us the same race is we 'bother' humans in their sleep. I know Changmin's a bit grouchy but you see I'm the type that can see the humor in life" 

"...oh..."

Yunho's appetite suddenly flies out the window the more he asks. He's still eating for the baby's sake but he can't enjoy his meal anymore. Yunho has one last question, the one that will explain everything. His heart is upset just by thinking what the answer might be. The memory of him left alone behind the stage that night comes back to him.   His dissapointment is reflected back to his face. Kyu's getting eager to receive his next question seeing Yunho like this. 

"....What's going on?..."

Yunho unconciously used the saddest tone he has. He almost sounds like he's about to cry. Kyu pities the fragile man, looks like his bestfriend's absence really took a toll on him. He could just tell Yunho everything and relieve his burdened heart. But he believes Changmin has to be the one to answer this. Kyu instead ruffles Yunho's soft hair. 

"I think it's better if you hear it from him.... all I can say is, he's working hard for you. Both of you"

Kyu glances to Yunho's tummy implying the baby in there. A pretty shy smile decorates Yunho's lips, he's just happy someone else other than him and his husband acknowledges the miracle in him. It's shame Kyu won't tell him beforehand but Yunho somewhat agrees to the surprisingly friendly incubi. He lets all these questions locked inside and decides to enjoy his meal first. Kyuhyun has earned his trust, yet his husband hasn't. 

 

 

<><><><><>

 

Changmin parks his car considerably far from his cabin. He got off and starts walking deeper into the fairy's woods. Changmin arrived pretty late as he witness the sky turn dark. The woods though become livelier. The trees are glowing by hundreds with bulbs in all the hues you can think off. All of these lights are each a powerful fairy dancing around in the night. As he walks his ears feast to the tiny numerous hymns the fairy's around starts to sing. They tend to avoid the walking giant though, more or less because they can smell his evil blood. And Changmin honestly likes it this way. 

After walking for about 3 Km he can see his cabin still the same as he left it this afternoon. He walks inside, very dissapointed that the two people in here both didn't lock the door. He was gonna scold someone most probably his bestfriend. Fortunately when he's inside he can see Kyuhyun already sleeping on the couch they have. He sighs, he was about to give Kyu a solid smack before he starts babbling on him. But the sound of the prettiest giggle soothes Changmin's heart. It's coming right from the only bedroom they have. The door was left slightly ajar so Changmin decides to take a peek first. There he sees his wife sitting at the edge of their bed near to the window. Some fairies came by the window to entertain the nice human and by Yunho's smile and giggles can clearly say he's impressed. 

"So your name's Sohyun?" 

The yellow female fairy nods before she does the fairy's greeting bow. Yunho nods too then moves on to a male purple fairy who desperately wanted his attention. He keeps waving his tiny arms to steal Yunho's attention, it worked. Yunho giggles again by the mystical being's cute bahaviors. As Yunho lets the purple fairy introduce himself to him he doesn't notice Changmin who's been dying to see Yunho smiling. Finally sees Yunho smiling after a while he can feel himself falling head over heels for the secretary all over again. Yunho is just an ordinary korean man, but to  Changmin he's the prettiest human ever. It's a shame though that Yunho never smiled sincerely for him like that before. Which is why he waits and adores his wifey first even if it's just beyond the door. 

The incubus sneaks in after a while, Yunho hasn't notice him at all luckily. He's still busy with the meet and greet. Fairies likes his a lot.  Though Yunho can't see him the tiny creatures flying around the window can clearly see the incubus approaching. They start to panic all of the sudden, fearing for their new human friend. 

"hm?... what's wrong guys?"

Yunho asks confused to his little friend's actions. They keep gesturing horns, fangs and sharp eyes to Yunho. it was only the purple fairy who is named Jonghyun points his little arm behind Yunho did Yunho understood something scary is behind him.  But by then an arm has already slowly wrap around his body. The fairies fly away when Changmin stares them down, scaring them. In the end it's left with Yunho and him.

"Oh Yunho, you're so slow. If I was somebody else you'd be in deep trouble. You're lucky it's just your husband coming home"

Changmin whispers to Yunho who kind of froze in his embrace. He does believe his presence gave the defenseless human a small shock. The tired man can't wait for Yunho to wake up from his shock though, not after that pretty display Of him just now. He sniffs down towards his lover's neck first. The breath hitting Yunho's neck pushed him out of his shock. 

"C-Changmin... I-I'm sensitive on my neck" 

"I know, that's why I love it" 

Changmin starts by gently biting onto Yunho's smooth soft flesh. His hands kept busy by groping Yunho's chest. They dig into Yunho's shirt searching for those brown sensitive nipples. In synch with his mouth, Changmin kisses Yunho's neck the same pace as he lightly tugs on Yunho's nipples. The one getting pleasured try his best to keep it in but when three of his weak spots gets attacked at the same time, moreover nonstop he just can't help but let out a moan of bliss. 

"Ngh... Min, stop it" 

"Such a moaner aren't you Yun? I love that about you too" 

"...shut up... mhh... stop playing with me"

Yunho is firmer this time, he yanked Changmin's hands out of his shirt and got out of Changmin's embrace then sits facing him instead. Yunho thought he was being strong but the truth is most of his energy was spent for the baby and his yank was very weak, he's just lucky his demonic husband decides to cooperate despite being slightly turned on. A finger points directly to Changmin's face by his own self proclaimed lover.

"You're home.... Now tell me what's going on"

"Wow, I feel so welcomed"

The demon plays with his favourite human tone, sarcasm. Yunho is in no mood to joke around though. He's been patiently waiting with a bursting curiousity. Yunho's firm expression slowly wilts, he wears one that says 'sadness' and 'desperation'. That's when Changmin's playful sarcastic smile leaves his face. Yunho got up on his knees, he puts his hands on Changmin's shoulders with the most passive aura he has ever wear. His hands gives Changmin a light massage, one of Yunho's tactics to maintain Changmin's eyes on him. 

"I've surrendered to my fate, so please tell me what's going on. You promised"

He half begged to his husband. 

"...Fine, what do you wanna know first?"

Changmin agrees as his hands get busy. He scoops Yunho from the bed and puts him on his laps instead facing him ofcourse. Yunho didn't fight even if he doesn't favor this sitting position. He's more focused on digging the truth. Yunho puts his hands on Changmin's shoulders again, staring straight into his eyes. 

"When you leave me, where did you go really?" 

"oh... Let me explain, actually Yunho male pregnancy is something pretty common in this side of the world" 

"H-Huh?" 

"Yeah, there's the Vampire Lord of Korea his wife is a man but he gave birth to set of twins just last year. It's just that gender is not a strong foundation here, female can be husbands and male can be wives. Blood is the one that determines everything""

"...what does this have to do with us?"

Changmin sighs, his husband is being really impatient.

"Look, humans are the race directly under god's protection along with angels and cupids...God really likes the human race so god assigned humans to a far simpler life, you guys don't have powers and are neutral in the sinning cline and most importantly Eros, as you guys call him, made it so only biological females can get pregnant" 

"...and?"

"well...Eros clearly and specifically made it that for full blooded humans only the females can get pregnant. Let's just say he wasn't expecting for an incubus to fertelize then impregnate a full blooded human male, found a loophole there and clearly with you here, it worked"

Yunho had to give the demon a smack on the chest when he seemed so proud of himself. The young man just sticks his tongue out, he is very proud of his acomplishment though.

"But yeah, now Eros is extremely pissed at me cause I got you pregnant. He summoned me but I didn't answer, he threw me into hell for that. Luckily Hades is not the responsible type. And the other time was because they tracked me down, the cupids I mean Eros's pupil, and we we're too close. They would've got you if I don't run"

"...Is that it?" 

"What do you 'is that it'? Doesn't it sound complicated to you?"

It does to be honest. Yunho never knew these creatures exist. It's too much to cramp in his head, he only listened to the parts that mattered. But the parts that mattered doesn't sound so good. Yunho snuggles deeper onto Changmin's cheast, his own heart is suddenly feeling a ton of burden. 

"....What're we gonna do?"

Yunho sounds so worried that it's almost as if he's crying. His husband looks down on him who's resting on his chest, he can't help but think how lovely Yunho is. He puts his arm around Yunho, hugging him tight. 

"Don't worry, I'll figure it out. But for now we'll get our baby checked up first thing tomorrow. Since in your world male pregnancy is rare, never maybe, but here there's hospitals everywhere that'll check up a pregnant man anytime, sounds good?" 

Yunho puts on a tiny smile. He nods. 

"....But what if the 'cupids' saw us?" Yunho asks his concern. 

"Don't worry most of them were ordered to find me Seoul. Also they're cupids, they're not that strong to be honest I can fight them easily"

Yunho smiles again. For a second there he believed he can rely on Changmin. It wasn't long until he's reminded he doesn't have a choice but to rely on his somewhat abusive husband. He doesn't care anymore though If Changmin is going to hurt him, he just wants him to promise one thing. The pregnant man grips his husband's arm, asking for the man above to look at him. 

"...What is it honey?" Changmin responds in the dearest ways. 

"...Promise me we're keeping this baby. No matter what promise me we'll raise this baby together" 

"...I promise"

"And don't break this promise Changmin!" Yunho uses a strong tone telling his husband to be serious about his word. 

"Okay, okay, I promise. God you are so..."

The incubus was prepared with a complaint. But when he looks down again and Yunho has those sleepy eyes with the tiniest prettiest smile on. He must've felt comfy on Changmin's chest plus the drama he faced today, from a slap to a hug and the long wait, it's all tiring the human out. Changmin feels like Yunho is so dear right now. He leans down to give Yunho a peck on the forehead.

"...goodnight"      


End file.
